The Young And The Restless
by Leddie-Channy-Smitchie
Summary: It all started with a writing contest, giving Eddie a chance to love again, and Loren love for the first time. Here's how I'd continue after the last episode of the first season.
1. Chapter 1

Loren was getting ready for the movie premiere She and Eddie had finished the Greece remake and tonight was the premiere. Unlucky for them, Tyler had been in the movie and he was obviously bringing Chloe.  
Loren was wearing a short black dress that showed off her curves and her hair in a long pony tail. She was wearing the same makeup she had for her's and Eddie's concert and Eddie came in wearing his famous black tux.  
"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Duran." Didn't I mention they were married? My bad. They got married just before they went off to do the movie. It was a big wedding and almost anyone who was anyone was there. The magazines called it Wedding of The Year. They never went on a honeymoon but the hotel they were staying at for the movies was plenty enough for their "fun".  
They had gotten a real house and Eddie was happy with that. He wanted kids and they would need more room. And of course, it was a gigantic mansion. There was a big dining room and a kitchen next to it. It was located right in the middle of Tarzana and Hollywood. Hollywood for Eddie's roots and Tarzana for Loren's. It also had a very huge pool out back There was a big staircase that led right near the door. Eddie and Loren's room was upstairs and they had a piano in their huge living room. It was filled with the awards that Eddie had won and there was extra room for the awards that Loren was going to win. She was already nominated for Best Up and Coming Star for the Music awards and Eddie and Loren were supposed to present a few awards at the People's Choice awards in a few months. Eddie and Loren were nominated for Cutest Couple too.  
The doorbell rang down stairs and Eddie ran to get it. They were bringing Adam and Melissa (whom are married), Max and Nora, Adriana and Phil (whom they had became friends with) and Jake and Kelly. They started congratulating and chatting but were silenced when Loren came down the stairs.  
"You look gorgeous, Lo!" Adriana and Melissa immediately jumped Loren.  
"Thanks." Loren said.  
"You are beautiful, Loren." Nora said and hugged her daughter.  
"You looked awesome, Loren." Max hugged Loren.  
"We'd better go." Eddie said and the ten went out the huge limo they'd got. They drove to the premiere and everyone else went in a different way and Loren and Eddie were about to get out at their spot. They saw a limo before them and watched Tyler and Chloe get out. The camera's started flashing and people started cheering. Then they drove up and let it go silent before they got out. Eddie got out first and Loren stepped out and everyone went crazy. The screaming was louder then Chloe and Tyler's and they were now looked back at the two. They smiled and moved up the carpet. They entered the building, the screaming never getting louder than theirs. Their was Lily Park talking to Chloe and Tyler but looked and saw Loren and Eddie and excused herself away to the married couple.  
"Loren, Eddie!" She called. They had to go over so they didn't get a bad reputation, no matter how much they hated her.  
"So, everyone could hear when you arrived. You must have made your co-stars jealous. How does it feel to be this much appreciated?"  
"I love it. I've done this before but I can't get used to it and it never gets tiring." Eddie answered.  
"And you Loren?"  
"Well, it's my first time being in a movie, obviously, so I'm not used to stuff like this. It's been amazing so far and I don't think it will disappoint me." Loren answered.  
"Well, thank you for chatting. Hoping to see you later." Lily said and Eddie and Loren walked away. They met up with the others.  
"Oh my god, that cheering was so loud. I haven't heard it that loud since Eddie's last premiere." Max said.  
"We could definitely tell when they saw you." Phil said and Loren laughed.  
"I'm just glad I'm used to loud screaming." Adriana said, referring to her's and Phil's baby boy at home. They had named his Mathew Sanders, since Adriana and Phil were married. Adriana laughed and they started to move towards the theater They, Loren and Eddie, sat in the back, the rest in the row before them, of the huge theater as people flooded in. They saw the rest of their co-stars come in and Loren and Eddie greeted them as they all sat in the back with them. Then, Chloe and Tyler came in. One of their co-stars, Taylor, was sitting by Loren on one side, talking before the movie started. Eddie was chatting with the guy who played his best friend in the movie name Andrew. Loren stopped when she saw Chloe wearing a dress similar to Loren's. It was just shorter than Loren's, who's stopped just before her knees while Chloe's was barely past the middle of her thigh. Taylor and two other girls from the cast, Nikki and Angie, looked over at Chloe and Tyler as they made their way to the back. Nikki leaned over to Loren.  
"You're wearing it a lot better, Loren. The camera's loved you. They gave her the cold shoulder." Nikki said and Loren smiled.  
"Thanks, Nikki."  
"Yeah, and Eddie sure helps take the attention away from Tyler. No matter how long we worked together, he was still a jerk."  
"Speaking of guys on your arms, where's yours?" Loren asked.  
"He went to get us a drink. Oh, here he is." Nikki said as a guy sat next to her and she kissed him. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Loren grabbed tight on Eddie's hand. The movie previews began and finally the real movie began. It started Eddie leaning up against a car talking to his best friend when Loren walked in the background and grabbed his attention. He stared at her and his friend snapped him out of it. The movie went on and every time their characters kissed, Loren smiled. Finally, the credits began to roll and Loren grinned when she saw, "Loren Duran as Sandy." They walked out and the crowd cheered again. They did some interviews and finally all ten went back to the limo. They got in and began to drive home. On the way home, Adriana fell asleep, then Melissa, then Loren fell asleep. Nora was getting tired but not tired enough to sleep.  
When Eddie woke Loren up, the limo was empty.  
"Have a nice nap?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah. Still need to sleep for a couple of hours, but I'm good."  
"Well." Eddie said and suddenly picked Loren up bride style. "I'm going to carry you to bed."  
"You sure you can make it up those stairs."  
"I hope so." Eddie joked and they laughed as he made his way to the house. Loren opened the door and closed it and he carried her up the stairs. He threw her on the bed and she laughed.  
"Eddie, I have a question." Loren said, sitting straight up on the bed.  
"Hit me." Eddie said, taking off his outer jacket.  
"Do you want to have a child ?" Loren said and Eddie stopped, caught off guard a bit.  
"A child? Right after the movie ended?" Eddie asked. and Loren nodded.  
"Yeah, I was thinking, the album's already released and we don't have tour, and now the movie is over. So now we could begin our lives as a family." Eddie smiled at her.  
"I want a child. I would have as many as you want. And I can't wait to have one." Eddie said. "So, how about we begin tonight?" Loren smiled and kissed him. They fell back on the bed, Eddie on top. Clothes were thrown, loud "noises" were made, and they were soon buried in a sea of covers.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month Later  
The box office was off the charts for the Greece remake. They had set a new record of highest earnings. Loren and Eddie were living the good life. Today, Adriana and Melissa were visiting but they'd gone out for a shopping spree.  
"Thank you for taking us shopping, Lo!" Adriana exclaimed.  
"It's the least I could do. Besides, I think we all need something from where we're going." Loren said and turned into Victoria's Secret. They all went around, buying whatever looked cute on them. Loren decided a rock star lingerie set and Adriana got a cops outfit. Melissa got a normal lingerie and they walked out after paying.  
"Thank you, Lo!" Melissa said.  
"How about we go eat?" Loren said. Loren felt tired and thought it was because she was hungry.  
"Sure. Where?" Adriana asked.  
"McDonald's. I'm in the mood for a cheese burger." Loren said. They walked to the nearest McDonald's and immediately when Loren took in the smell, she felt sick. Loren ran to the bathroom and ran in the stall and threw up. Melissa and Adriana ran after her and Adriana held her hair up.  
"Are you alright, Lo?" Melissa asked and Loren sat up.  
"I am now. Ugh, that was horrible." Loren said. Adriana got an idea.  
"Hey, um, Lo, when did you last have your period?" Adriana asked and Loren though back.  
"Over a month and a half ago!" Loren gasped. "Oh my god, I could be pregnant!"  
"Oh my god, Lo!" Melissa exclaimed and hugged her after helping her up.  
"We should get a pregnancy test for sure." Adriana said and they headed out of the restaurant and to a drug store. They walked in and Loren went to the counter.  
"Can I get a pregnancy test?" She asked.  
"Y-your Loren Duran. I'm such a big fan." The cashier said, grabbing a bag then a test box.  
"Thanks. Could you please not tell anyone about this?"  
"Just for you, this is on me." The cashier.  
"Thanks. Bye." Loren said. She grabbed the bag and they left and started to walked back to where they parked, which wasn't far.  
"Oh my god, Eddie will be so happy." Melissa said.  
"Yeah, I asked him about a month ago about having a child and he said he would love to have a child." They saw the car in sight.  
Loren drove away and they stopped off at Adriana's. Phil was just leaving for work and Mathew was with him. He gave Mathew to Adriana and the four walked back inside as Phil drove away.  
"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom to test." Loren said and walked to her bathroom and you know...  
About a minute later, Adriana and Melissa knocked on the door and came in.  
"This is the longest five minutes of my life." Loren said, pacing.  
"I would know. Although at the time, I wasn't married and was scared out of hell." Adriana said.  
"Yeah, and now I'm an aunt. Which is awesome."  
"Do you have a sister, Loren?" Melissa asked, distracting Loren.  
"No. Eddie doesn't have and brothers or sisters either." Loren said.  
"Well, me and Adriana are the aunts then, because we're like sisters." Suddenly, the timer went off. Loren walked over and picked up the test.  
"Oh my god." Loren muttered.  
"What does it say, Lo?" Melissa asked.  
"It's positive." Loren said, her smile growing bigger with every second." I'm pregnant!" Loren exclaimed. The girls squealed and hugged Loren.  
"Oh my god! Eddie is going to be so happy! By the way, your welcome. I made you less worried because I distracted you." Melissa joked and they laughed.  
"I have to get home and tell Eddie!" Loren exclaimed.  
"Go give him the good news!" Melissa exclaimed and Loren took off for her car. She jumped in the car and took off for home. She pulled up, grabbing her bags out the car. She walked up and opened the door and saw Eddie and someone talking on the couch. They person turned around and it was Ian.  
"Hey, Loren, how are you doing?" Ian asked and then he saw the Victoria's Secret logo and laughed. Eddie hit him and got up and kissed Loren.  
"Hey." He leaned towards her ear. "Can't wait to see what's in those bags." Loren smirked but remembered her news.  
"I have something to tell you, Eddie." Loren said.  
"What?" Eddie asked and Loren looked at Ian and he got the message and went to the kitchen.  
"Okay, you remember then conversation we had last month."  
"About having a...child." Eddie trailed off and looked in her eyes."Are you pregnant?" he asked and Loren smiled huge and nodded. Eddie gasped and hugged her and spun her around.  
"Oh my god, Loren, this is great." He kissed her and Loren wrapped her arms.  
"What's great?" Ian said, coming back in the room.  
"Loren's pregnant." Eddie said.  
"congratulations." Ian exclaimed. Loren's phone started ringing and it was Kelly.  
"Hey, Kelly." Loren said, walking up the stairs.  
"Hey, Loren, what's this picture about you walking out a dug store with a white bag, usually holding a pregnancy test?  
"It was mine." Loren set her bags down. "I'm pregnant." Loren said.  
"Oh wow. Congratulations." Kelly said and Loren heard Jake in the background asking what was going on and Kelly say back that Loren was pregnant. "Jake says congratulations to both you and Eddie."  
"Thanks." Loren said.  
"Well, I should let you go. Bye."  
"Bye." Loren said and hung up. Loren walked back down stairs just as Ian left.  
"Who called?"  
"Kelly. She and Jake say congratulations."  
"Well, we need to tell our parents. Shall we go to MK?" Eddie said, knowing both parents would be there. He grabbed the keys and they headed out the car.  
They called everyone and told them to meet at MK. They pulled up and everyone was inside waiting on them.  
"I think we should officially announce this. I'm pregnant." Everyone cheered and some grabbed wine an others grabbed water or soda.  
"To Eddie and Loren, and their unborn child!" Nora exclaimed ad everyone cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Months Later  
Loren was hardly showing and tonight was the People's Choice Awards. They had already decorated the nursery yellow and had an appointment for next week to find out the gender. Loren was wearing a short silver dress and was walking down the stairs, her hair in curls. She grabbed her handbag as Eddie came down. She was talking to everyone and Eddie opened the door and the walked out the limo. They drove up and Loren and Eddie got out by themselves once again and smiled. Even when two limos behind them,, Chloe and Tyler showed up, they were the center of attention. They walked in and took their seats with everyone else.  
Over at Chloe and Tyler's table with a bunch of people they knew but didn't care to chat one, Chloe was fuming. That teeny bopper doesn't deserve the attention, I do! Chloe excused herself and went to a waiter.  
"I'll give you five hundred bucks if you give this." Chloe said, taking a drink and pouring something in it. "To Loren Duran."  
"A thousand." The waiter demanded.  
"Fine." Chloe said and gave him the money and went back to her table. She watched the waiter go over and give it to Loren as the lights dimmed.  
Loren took a sip of her drinks as the nights dimmed. Everyone sat up straighter as the host, Demi Lovato, took the stage.  
"I'd like to welcome everyone to the People's Choice Award!" She exclaimed. They began to give out awards and finally it was time for Cutest Couple.  
"And the nominees for cutest couple are..." Andy Grammar and Carrie Underwood were presenting the award. "Taylor Swift and Harry Styles! Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez! Kirsten Stewart and Robert Patterson! And finally, Loren Duran and Eddie Duran!" Andy exclaimed with each name.  
"And the winners are..." Carrie said, pulling a card out of an envelope. "Loren and Eddie Duran!" She yelled and the screams were so loud as Eddie led Loren to the stage. They walked up the stairs and to the microphone.  
"Thank you, everyone!" Eddie exclaimed. "We have all of you to thank for helping me and my beautiful wife for getting here!"  
"Thank you everyone!" Loren exclaimed. Loren grabbed the award and they walked off stage. A few more awards later, it was time for Best New Artist. Selena Gomez and Jason Derulo walked on stage.  
"Wow, so many new artists. I think this will be neck and neck. " Selena said. "And the nominations are..." Loren held tight on Eddie's hand. "Cher Loyd! Tate Stevens! Carly Rae Jepsen! And Loren Duran!" Selena exclaimed.  
"And the winner is..." Jason said, grabbing the envelope and Loren was about to break Eddie's hand. "Loren Duran!" Loren was shocked as she made her way smiling to the stage. She walked up and grabbed the award.  
"Thank you so much! I can't believe that I'm here today. Never dreamed of this! Thank you all!" Loren said and walked off stage. She walked back to her seat when a wave of nausea came over her. She excused herself and rushed to the bathroom. She went out the sinks and yawned. She washed her hands and walked back out. She sat down by Eddie.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, just tired." It was almost their turn to present Most Sold Movie. Finally, they walked back stage early to get wired up just as Demi introduced them. They walked out smiling.  
"Hi everyone!" Loren said.  
"How are you all doing?" Eddie asked and the crowd screamed.  
"So, Most Sold Movie nominees are..." Loren started. "Ted! The Perks of Being A Wallflower! Breaking Dawn Part Two! And Greece!"  
"And the winner is..." Eddie built up tension. "Greece!" Their own movie, the rest of the cast began to come up the stage stairs.  
"Oh my god!" Nikki exclaimed. "We won!"  
"We are all so thankful to all of you. We wouldn't and couldn't be here without all of you!" Taylor exclaimed and everyone cheered and the cast agree that the leads should get the trophy so Loren and Eddie took the trophy. Finally the night was over and Loren was really yawning now. Eddie carried/walked with Loren to the limo with everyone else. Loren was first to fall asleep in the limo.  
"She had a tiring night, going up to get those awards." Max said, holding the near ten awards they had gotten through the night, the most of anyone during the night. They dropped everyone off and Eddie carried Loren upstairs. She woke up just as he reached their bedroom door and got down. She got dress and fell asleep as soon as she hit the sheets. Eddie slid in beside her and fell asleep.  
Loren woke up suddenly at two thirty in the morning. She felt wet and looked and saw blood all over the covers, and then there was a sharp pain in her abdomen.  
"Eddie." Loren shook Eddie. "Eddie." Eddie woke up and turned over.  
"Yes?"  
"I need to go to the hospital." Loren said shakily. He looked and saw and jumped out of bed. He helped her up and helped her down the stairs hurriedly. They jumped in the car and drove to the hospital. The hurried in.  
"I need help. My wife is having sharp pains in her abdomen and is bleeding heavily." Loren was breathing shallow.  
"I'll get a doctor right away." The nurse said. Soon, they were sitting in a hospital bed, Eddie done calling everyone about Loren. The doctor came in five minutes later.  
"Mrs. and Mr. Duran, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Doctor McCarthy. Loren looked up, worried. "Mrs. Duran, you had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short and sad!**


	4. Chapter 4

Loren was crying a lot. Eddie was shocked and pulled Loren to him. The doctor walked out, finished with the news. Loren was crying into Eddie's shoulder. Someone suddenly knocked at the door and Nora and Max came in to Loren crying hard and Eddie letting a few tears come down his covered up face.  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
"Loren...had a miscarriage." Eddie said.  
"Oh Loren." Nora said, going over and hugging Loren. Max stood in shock while Eddie sat, head in his hands. Loren was hugging Nora, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Lo." Max came over and put a hand of Eddie's shoulder. Loren pulled away and sat back on the bed, before turning on her side and closing her eyes. Nora and Max left to go tell everyone else.  
Nora and Max were walking back to the waiting room, everyone in sight.  
"I can't believe this happened. They had everything getting ready to find out. It's heart breaking." Nora said.  
"This actually happened with Katy." Max said and Nora looked at him shocked. "She had a miscarriage after Eddie. This brings back bad memories." Nora stared at him, opened mouth, and they were now in front of the others.  
"How's Loren?" Kelly said.  
"Loren...had a..miscarriage." Someone said from behind and everyone turned to see Eddie.  
"What?!" Melissa and Adriana exclaimed. Eddie just fell into the chair and sniffed.  
"I don't even understand how this could happen." Eddie said quietly.  
"It will be alright. You can have another child." Kelly said, hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm re-living memories of my mom." Eddie said and stood up. "I should go back to the room before Loren wakes up." He started walking away and disappeared behind the corner.  
Eddie opened the door quietly. It was dark inside Loren's room and she still had tears on her cheeks while she slept. Eddie sat down in the chair beside the bed. He thought back to when he proposed to her at graduation.  
_"Loren Tate!" The principal called and Loren walked up on stage. She grabbed her diploma and shook his hand. "And we have a surprise for you. I think everyone knows your dating rock star Eddie Duran?" The crowd murmured in agreement. "Well, here he is."_  
_Eddie walked on stage, ring in his pocket, and smiled at her. Loren was looking from the principal to Eddie. "And he's got a surprise." The principal handed Eddie a mic._  
_"Loren Tate, you are the most beautiful woman I've met and I cannot live without you. You are my soul mate." At this point, Eddie got on one knee and Loren gasped, hands over her mouth and the whole crowd gasped. "Will make me the happiest man on Earth by accepting my proposal then marrying me?" Loren had tears of joy on her face._  
_"Yes! Yes!" Loren yelled and Eddie hugged her tightly as the crowd cheered._  
Eddie smiled. He had gotten it all set up with the principal. He even tolerated the paparazzi that followed. Then, he thought about the wedding in the months that followed.  
_It was a sunny day. Eddie was standing at the end of the aisle, Ian his best man,and his groomsmen, Andrew, Phil, Adam. A lot of celebrities were present at the wedding. Suddenly, the Wedding March began._  
_First up the aisle was Taylor. She was the first bridesmaid. Then came Nikki. Then Adriana. Then Melissa, the Maid Of Honor. Then, with Max and Nora on her arms, Loren came, dressed in a slender white dress that showed off all the right places. She had been gorgeous The girls had done her make-up. She had the veil over her face and Eddie just wanted to kiss her right now. She made it to right in front of him._  
_"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked._  
_"We do." Max and Nora answered and Loren hugged them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before standing beside the minister, watching Eddie._  
_"Today, we gather to bring together these two in holy matrimony If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." They made sure Chloe didn't come just for this reason. No one spoke and the minister continued. _  
_"Eddie, do you take Loren Amber Tate to be your law-fly wedded wife, to hold and to cherish in sickness, and in health, for rich or for poor, in good and in bad, for as long as you shall both live?"_  
_"I do." Eddie said._  
_"And Loren, do you take Eduardo Mathews Duran to be your law-fly wedded husband, to hold and to cherish in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in good and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?" _  
_"I do." Loren gave a tearful reply, smiling._  
_"Now the bride and groom would like to give their vows. Eddie?"_  
_"When I first saw you at the Avalon, I though you were beautiful and I felt an electric charge when I touch your hands. Lucky for me, you were entered in my contest. I was ecstatic when you showed up, not on time, I might add." He joked and everyone gave a chuckle, including Loren."That you helped me through a bad time. I fell for you, hard. When we were separated my heart broke with every moment. I though I'd never see you again. Then I made it to your concert, then finally met back up with you at the hotel. I was finally reunited with the woman I love." Loren was near crying tears of joy._  
_"Loren?" The minister said._  
_"First, I was just the biggest fan you had. Then Melissa forced me into the contest, which I am still trying to thank her for, because I wouldn't be here. Then you just made me the happiest girl on Earth when you reached for my hand. Mine. Then I won your contest and you helped me to learn teh ropes. Then you kissed me right on my front step. We began to date and went through the ups and downs, but my heart broke when I thought you were dead. Then I heard you were alive. My god, I was ecstatic. Then we were reunited and I was finally happy again."_  
_"Who has the rings?" The minister asked and Melissa and Ian stepped up and gave them the rings. _  
_"Okay, Eddie, repeat after me. With this ring.."_  
_"With this ring.."_  
_"I thee wed."_  
_"I thee wed." Eddie slid the ring onto Loren's finger._  
_"Okay, Loren, repeat after me. With this ring.."_  
_"With this ring.."_  
_"I thee wed."_  
_"I thee wed." Loren repeated and slid the ring on Eddie's finger._  
_"By the power invested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Eddie and Loren didn't have to be told twice. They immediately kissed and everyone jumped up , clapping and cheering. They walked down and moved to inside for the reception._  
Eddie smiled. She had smashed cake in his face and he had returned the favor. Now, they'd had a bump in the road. They would over come this. He knew they would.  
The Next Day  
Eddie and Loren were driving home in the was raining. Perfect for Loren's mood. Loren had been silent ever since the left the hospital. She was staring out the window into the rain. She had her IPod headphones in and was listening to Adele. A tell all sign that she was very upset. Right now, it was Chasing Pavements.  
Eddie was looking at the road and he glanced over at Loren. She was staring out the window and refused to talk. He tapped her IPod and paused her music and she looked at him.  
"Why'd you do that?" Loren asked.  
"We need to talk." Eddie said.  
"I don't want to talk right now, Eddie." Loren said, slumping down.  
"Loren, I know how upset you are. I'm upset too. This was our first child. But we can always have more."  
"I know that, Eddie. But the doctors said they didn't know the cause. I'm scared it will happen again and we'll never be able to have a child." It was silent the rest of the car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

Loren was laying in bed. She'd woken up to the bed alone and cold. She felt sad again and heard the door open and close.

"Morning, beautiful. I brung you breakfast in bed." Eddie was holding a tray and Loren sat up and he put it down. It had Loren's favorites: pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. Loren picked up the fork and took a bite of the pancakes.

"These are delicious, Eddie." Loren said. Suddenly, Eddie's phone rang but he couldn't find it. Loren was just finishing her pancakes when Eddie saw it was Chloe and ignored it. Loren finished her bacon and orange juice and set the tray aside. Suddenly, a voice mail began to play aloud.

"Eddie, it's me Chloe. Don't hang up! But I have something you might want to hear." A recording began to play. "Loren, just admit it! You don't love Eddie, you just love what he has!" Chloe had made herself sound like Loren." Chloe, you're are delusional! I love Eddie and I wouldn't care if he was poor, I would still love him." Chloe went back to her normal voice. "Just admit it, Loren. No one will know." Chloe switched back to Loren. "Fine. I am climbing my way up the ladder. The the difference between the two of us." Chloe made it sound like Loren had opened the door. "Is that my plan is working." She made it sound like Loren has slammed the door and the voice mail shut off. Loren was tearing up already, hoping he didn't believe that, but all hope went away when she looked up at his face full of anger.

"Eddie.." Loren cried, reaching for Eddie but he snatched away and off the bed.

"No! Don't touch me! I should have known! You are just like Chloe!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie, that wasn't me! I love you and you only! I would love you, even if you were a homeless guy! I don't care about your money!"

"No! Lies! Get out!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie, I just had a miscarriage! I'm still heart broken! Do you think I would be this upset if I didn't really want to have a child with you?!" Loren yelled.

"No! You probably did this all to distract me! Get out of my house!" Eddie yelled. Loren was full on crying as she jumped out of bed and took off for the door. She ran out and Eddie was following her.

Loren stormed down the stairs but fell. She just got up, knowing there would be bruises later. She stormed out to her car and started driving. She drove to a restaurant parking lot . She didn't get out, just started crying. First, a miscarriage and now her marriage is doomed. Loren fell asleep in her car.

Loren woke up to the rain beating on her car. She had a dozens of messages from everyone. Loren started crying and pulled a knife out from her glove compartment. She made a cut of her wrist and winced.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and since it's so short, I'll update again tonight! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Two Months Later  
Loren had gotten a motel, caught by the paparazzi and quizzed about the bruises and they thought Eddie beat her. She couldn't stay in this hotel anymore. She decided to call someone so she turned on her phone for the first time since she left Eddie. She dialed Max's number and he picked up right away.  
"Loren, what happened? Eddie told us about something between you, Chloe, and him."  
"It's nothing. Can I use your bungalow Max?"  
"Sure. I'm gonna tell your mom where you are. "  
"No!" Loren said. She hung up and drove to the bungalow. She walked in and decided to get a shower and walked back to the guest bedroom. She stripped but forgot her towel. She started walk back down the hall way when she heard the door unlock and open. She hid behind a wall and a figure came into view.  
"Who's there?" Loren called out.  
"Loren?" The figure called back..  
"Eddie?" Loren said shocked.  
"Where are you, Loren?"  
"Hiding from you." Loren said, getting cold.  
"Loren, I'm sorry. I wanted to say that to you the day you left but your turned your phone off."  
"Eddie, you hurt me. You thought I was just like Chloe."  
"The worst mistake I've ever made." He said.  
"Eddie, I have told you I hated her since she broke your heart."  
"Loren, I love you and it broke m heart everyday I was away from you.  
"I love you too, Eddie, and it didn't crush my heart. You crushed it. Thinking I plan that miscarriage. I was heart broken by that miscarriage. I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Loren, I should have deleted that voice mail and just ignored it."  
"But you didn't, Eddie. You listened to it, then threw me out of the house. You did exactly what Chloe was hoping you'd do, besides signing divorce papers."  
"It was the worst moment of my life to throw you out, Loren, and if I had to redo it a thousand times, 999 times, I would have ignored that message."  
"And the thousandth time?" Loren asked, him winning her back.  
"We would have never left that bed."Eddie smiled.  
"Well, there's a bed here." Loren said seductively She saw Eddie smirked and Loren stepped out, so rejoiced that she didn't have any cuts or bruises. He saw her and ran to her and kissed her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie and Loren headed back to town and to the club. They wanted to surprise Max and Nora so Loren was hidden as Eddie walked in.  
"Hey, Eddie, whatcha doing back so early?" Max asked, hugging him. Nora gave hima quick hug.  
"I thought I'd come back early." Suddenly, heels were clacking and Nora ran over and hugged Loren as she walked in.  
"Loren, oh my god." She said and Loren laughed.  
"Hey, mom." Loren pulled away and came over and hugged Max.  
"Hey, Loren." max said and Loren went over and Eddie put his arm around her waist.  
"Ah, so now I see why." Nora said, looking at Max, who was smirk/smiling.  
"What did you do?" Eddie asked, eyeing Max.  
"I may have promised you both the bungalow, for this purpose." Max admitted and Eddie and Loren laughed.  
"Well, I guess we should say, thanks." Loren said.  
"Because of you, Chloe's plot didn't work." Eddie said.  
"Well, you two seem better together than apart."  
"Thank you, pop." Eddie hugged his dad.  
"Thanks, papa Max." Loren smiled and hugged Max. She hugged Nora.  
"Well, Loren and I are going to Rumor. I'll see you later." Eddie said and they walked out. They got in Eddie's car and pulled up to Rumor. They were shown to their table and sat down and ordered. Their food came and they started eating.  
Loren and Eddie went home later when Loren's phone rang and it was a number she didn't reconize.  
"Hello?" Loren said.  
"Hi, Loren, this is Simon Cowell." The guy said.  
"Simon Cowell?" Loren said, looking at Eddie shocked.  
"Yes. I would like to invite you to be a judge on X Factor this season."  
"Um, wow, that sounds like a great deal. Let's me just talk this over with my husband."  
"Okay, that's fine. I will go ahead and tell you that L.A. Reid, Demi Lovato, and myself are the other judges."  
"Okay, I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow at least. Goodbye." Loren hung up .  
"What was that?"  
"Simon Cowell wants me to be a judge on X Factor." Loren said.  
"What? A judge on X Factor? That's great." Eddie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but I just started my music career."  
"Who else is a judge?"  
"He said himself, L.A Reid, and Demi Lovato."  
"Demi?" Eddie asked  
"Yeah. What?"  
"She's a good friend of mine. I knew her before, during, and after her rehab."  
"What happened there, anyway?"  
"She has a eating disorder, she cut herself, she was miserable."  
"Oh, wow. Well, I should go talk to Kelly about this. She is my manager."  
"Let's go." Eddie said and they drove to the office and they walked up and decided to surprise the both of them Eddie walked in first.  
"Hey, Eduardo. How's it going?" Jake said, a pint of sympathy in his voice. Obviously, he though Loren was still missing.  
"I'm great. Never better." Eddie said, all smiles and Jake and Kelly looked confused.  
"What about Loren?" Kelly asked. Suddenly, the door opened and Loren came to stand by Eddie.  
"Hey." Loren smirked and they jumped up and hugged her.  
"Loren!"Jake exclaimed as he hugged her. "How's it going?"  
"Great. And I have something to tell you."  
"What?"Kelly asked.  
"Simon Cowell called me and asked me to be a judge on X Factor." Loren said.  
"What?" Kelly said. "Did you accept it?"  
"No, I wanted to talk to Eddie and you about it."  
"I think it's a great deal. You'd be great on it."  
"And I can write music while we're traveling. And besides, I've always enjoyed Demi's music."  
"Yeah, she's a good artist. I think you should do this." Jake said.  
"Maybe a female duet will be good too, if Demi is alright with it." Kelly said.  
"Maybe I should work with her before deciding that." Loren said.  
"Fine. But you should ask when it's over." Jake said.  
"I will."  
"Is that all?" Kelly asked.  
"Yeah. Bye." Loren said and Eddie and he headed back home. They walked in and Loren took her phone out and called the number Simon called from.  
"Hello?" He said.  
"Hi, Simon. I've decided to love to be a judge on X Factor."  
"That's great. L.A. and I are coming out to Hollywood for the X Factor Season announcement, and we've told Demi about it so that's when we will reveal you as the last and final judge and discuss the plans. It's next friday. See you then."  
"Okay, goodbye." Loren said and the line cut. She put her phone away.  
"So?" Eddie asked.  
"The X Factor announcement is next week so L.A. Reid and Simon are coming to Hollywood and Demi is too."  
"That's great." He sounded hesaitant.  
"What's wrong, Eddie?"  
"I'm going to hate being away from you for a few months."  
"Who said Skype wasn't working? Who said my cell phone isn't working. I can't forget you."  
"Fine. But I want some fun." He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom, her laughing the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

A Week Later  
In the week time, everyone had been over to celebrate Loren coming back/Loren going on X Factor. At the current time, Loren was putting on a sexy blue and white dress.  
It was werid. Loren was the only judge with an open, actual romantic relationship. Rumors flied about Demi and Simon dating, not eachother (age? *shudder*), but they never specified.  
They walked out the door and to the limo, one like the other judges. Eddie was getting in a different way. He got out and the limo started pulling up to a different stop. Simon;s, L.A.'s, and Demi's limos were ahead of hers and she watched them get out and then the crowd. Her's pulled up and it was silent as the door opened. It went crazy went Loren stepped out. People were scream her name and holding their things and holding out to touch her hands. She waved and signed a few autographs and she got to the other judges.  
"These are your X Factor judges!" Simons exclaimed. "Music producer, L.A. Reid! Popstar Demi Lovato! Newest Up and Coming Artist, Loren Duran! And me!" He exclaimed and the crowd cheered. They went inside to have a big celebration. The four of them sat at the table and Eddie joined, which was fine with the rest of the because they understood that husband and wife sat together.  
"Well, first, we're going to Sans Fransico. Then Austin, then heading, as I know crazy talent will be there, Las Vegas, then Miami, then lastly Providence." Simon said.  
"So we get an angle of every part of the country?" L.A. asked.  
"Yeah." Simon said.  
"And when do we leave for Sans Fransico?" Demi asked.  
"Three days." Loren's eyes nearly bugged out her head. She knew she'd be talking to Eddie a lot more about this that night. She nodded and the night went on uneventful. They arrived home later an dthey already began to talk.  
"Three days?"Eddie exclaimed.  
"Eddie, remember, I told you I'd be visiting you everytime I could and talking to you at night over Skype and phone."  
"I know I'm just going to miss you."  
"Back atcha." Loren smiled.  
Three Days Later  
They were in the jet on the way to Sans Fransico. Loren was sending another text to Melissa and Adriana, who both wouldn't stop when she heard someone behind her.  
"Hi." Someone said and Loren turned to see Demi.  
"Hey, Demi."  
"How's it going?" Demi said.  
"Alright. I'm getting countless texts from my friends."  
"Well, are you excited?" Demi asked.  
"Yeah, totally. I've watched every episode."  
"I know. I kinda got obsessed with it last season. I even threw a personal tantram when my favorite person got voted off."  
"Me too. I was so upset. Eddie just thought I was werid for getting so into the show." Loren and Demi laughed and suddenly, Simon and L.A. appeared behind Loren. They turned around.  
"So ladies, excited?" L.A. asked.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Yeah, they worst that can happen is you get cold feet, forget everything your supposed to say, and run out." Simon joked and it didn't bother one bit. She got over her stage fright a long time ago.  
"Yeah." Loren joked sarcastically. "That's the worst." They all laughed. They felt the plane descending and they all buckled up.  
Once the plane stopped and landed, they grabbed their stuff and walked out. She crowd was screaming as the walked up to the airport. They got in their seperate limo's and drove to where the first round of auditions were being held first. They saw the screaming fans and each got out and recieved the crowd screaming. They went back stage and got their makeup done. Loren was wearing a short flowery, kind of poofy dress. They announced the judges and Simon spoke for a bit before sitting down and beginning the auditions. On the end was Simon, then Demi, the Loren, then L.A.  
They saw a girl Paige Thomas first and gave her all yes. They had a few bad acts before what looked like a fifty year old man walked on stage.  
"Hello." Simon popped another mint into his mouth, compliments of Demi. "What's your name?"  
"Shawn Arementa." He said.  
"And how old are you and what do you do?"  
"I'm fity years old and I'm a bagger. I do not want to do that for the rest fo my life."  
"How much work did you put into this, Shawn?"  
"About a year and six months."  
"Wow. So what will you be singing?"  
"An original song called Candy Girl."  
"Okay. Sing." Simon said and Shawn started to do a werid and bad dance before singing horribly. He finished and we were speechless.  
"Shawn, I'm going to be completely honest with you. That was like a mouse trying to be an elephant. It-it's just wrong." Shawn stood there for a second.  
"No, I work to figgin' hard for this." He said and Loren decided to speak up.  
"A lot of people try hard for their dreams, but it's not meant for everyone."  
"That's why you autotune and I don't." Shawn said and Loren looked shocked.  
"Woah, woah, woah." L.A. said.  
"You need to get off stage." Simon said.  
"I want to know who let you on stage." Demi said.  
"Get off stage now." L.A. said. They all defended her,  
"I don't need this. I don't need amteur hour."  
"Goodbye then!" L.A exclaimed.  
"Goodbye, I'm a better writer then you." he said as he walked off stage and Loren turned to Demi .  
"Was he serious? Seriously?" Loren said. They watched a woman walk on stage and Loren started chocking when she saw the contestant.  
"Name?" Demi said.  
"Chloe Carter." Chloe said, holding a vase of flowers,  
"Who are the flowers for?" L.A. asked.  
"Ms. Loren." Chloe smirked. L.A. turned to Loren, giving her a look, 'What's going on?'  
"Chloe, why do you think you can win the contest?" Simon said.  
"I think I am very talented." Loren stiffled back laugheter, letting some through, earning her mouthing some colorful words from Chloe.  
"Do you know her?" Simon went on asking what she was going to sing as L.A. whispered and Loren nodded.  
"Something In The Air." Chloe smiled evily, putting the flowers down.  
"Okay, sing." Simon said and Chloe began to sing bad and Loren could barely hold back laughter.  
Well, Chloe. You want honesty?" Simon asked and I knew this was going to be bad. Chloe nodded.  
"It sounded like you got into a fight with Eddie Duran, got very very drunk, and decided to scream the song at him." Loren and Demi chuckled a bit, Loren at the irony.  
"Can I just give the flowers to Loren?" She asked and Simon nodded and Chloe stepped off stage and put the flowers on the table and Loren started to smell and touch them but saw what kind of flowers they were and shoved herself away from the table.  
"What?" L.A. asked, startled.  
"Oh my god. Those are California pepperberries! I'm extremely allergic to those. Those almost killed me!" Loren exclaimed. She looked up and saw Chloe smirking. "Chloe, wipe that smirk off your face. I'm getting a lawyer and you know why. You'll finally go to jail for what you did."  
"You two know eachother?" Demi asked. Loren didn't answer, just walked around to teh front of the table.  
"Chloe, I'm going to make sure you go to jail for murdering Eddie's mom and man slaughter for my son or daughter." Loren whispered.  
"You know about that?" Chloe exclaimed, shocked.  
"I do now." Loren smirked. "Now, take the flowers and leave." Loren walked back around and sat down. Chloe just ran up the stairs and back stage.  
"Why is she so hostile?" Demi whispered to Loren.  
"She thinks I stole Eddie from her and she's trying to get him back. Repeadly. She'll do anything." Loren whispered. "I don't see how she knew I was allergic to those flowers." They watched two guys come on stage who looked fancy and had sunglasses on.  
"Take the glasses off." L.A. said and they did but one had freaky white contacts on. "No, you put your back on." He said.  
"No, I kinda like it. It's zombie like." Simon said.  
"Simon gets it. Zombie." The guy with the contacts said and soon enough, they were rapping, and walking out into the audience and Demi and Loren were laughing. They went back on stage and the music stopped and they gave them four yes's. It was time for a break so they to the back and Loren called Eddie.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Eddie." Loren smiled.  
"Hey, how are the auditions going?"  
"You won't believe who showed up and tried to audition."  
"Who?"  
"Chloe. And some how, she knew what flowers I was allergic to and she brung them and I nearly sniffed them. I could have easily been killed by her stunt." Loren said.  
"Chloe was at the auditions?! She will not stop at anything."  
"You know, we should get a restraining order on her." Loren suggested.  
"We both know she'll ignore it." Eddie said.  
"You're right. Well, I need to get back to auditions." Loren said and hung up with Eddie as Demi walked down the hall.  
"Can you tell me what happened with Chloe?"  
"She, as everyone knows, was engaged to Eddie about 3 years ago. I won Eddie's contest and he found out she was cheating on him. She though I was a block to get Eddie back, especially when we dated. She went as far as teaming up with a girl in my school who hated me. That's right before she accused him of pushing her of his father's terrace and that's when he was missing. She still has a grudge on me." They started walking towards the stage room. "I don't understand how she knew I was allergic to those flowers."  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever met someone that crazy." Demi said.  
"She's the first." They walked back in and the crowd went crazy again. They smiled and sat down. The auditions started back again and the rest of the two weeks were uneventful.


	9. Chapter 9

**I had so feedback about Eddie not believing Loren for two months. I wrote that chapter about a month and a half ago an I wrote it as Eddie had been cheated on before. He didn't think. I mean, how would you feel if you thought you were being cheated on or used? He just didn't think before saying what he said. Now, A NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

They were heading for the plane to go to Austin. They waved one more time before heading on the plane and the door shut. Loren and Demi sat by eachother. They were like best friends, although Loren couldn't forget about Melissa.  
"I'm enjoying being on X Factor." Loren said..  
"I know. Me too. I enjoy working with you, Simon, and L.A."  
"It's a great time. I just will hate having to elimanate the people who get nervous. I think everyone knows about my stage fright."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. You're over it?"  
"Yeah. I actually ran off stage the first time I had to preform in front of people." Demi and Loren laughed.  
"First time I stepped in a club to preform, I felt like running home and hiding." Demi said.  
"Stage fright, girls?" A voice said from behind and it was Simon.  
"No. Just talking about when we did. Nice try, Simon." Loren smirked.  
"You two are more clever than I thought." Simon said and Loren yawned.  
"Tired?" L.A asked.  
"Very. I need a nap." Loren moved to a free seat and laid back and fell into a light sleep.  
Loren was awoken by nausea feeling. She heard Simon, Demi, L.A talking. Loren was about to be sick as she ran back to the bathroom. She came out, light headed.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Simon asked.  
"Just light headed. I've always had air sickness. It'll pass." Loren said as she sat down.  
"Tell us if you can't do that auuditions today. We can have someone take your place." Simon said.  
"I will." Before Loren knew it, she was asleep again.  
Loren was woke up by Demi tapping her shoulder.  
"We're here, Loren." She said and Loren got up and stretched. She grabbed her bag and they got off the plane and passed through the crowds of screaming fans. They smiled as they got in their personal limos. They drove there and got out one by one. They walked up the carpet and inside. Simon said the rules again and we sat down and began the auditions.  
About halfway through, a buy came on stage while I was still writing on my paper and Loren looked up.  
"Hello, and what's your name?" Loren asked.  
"Deangelo Wallace."  
"And how are you doing, Deangelo?"  
"Good. How about yourself, Loren?" Loren noticed her said her name with nothing but happy bitterness.  
" Deangelo, if you won the five million dollars, what would you dow ith it?" Loren asked.  
"Buy some cars, something that goes fast." He said, all to confident."  
"And why do you think you can win this competion?" Loren asked.  
"I obviously have the apperance." He cockily said.  
"Cleary." L.A. said sarcastialy and Demi and Loren laughed.  
"And how good do you think you are?"  
"I know I'm better than Justin Beiber! Ahh!" He laughed and we looked at eachother with a look that said 'Is her serious?'  
"Deangelo, do you know how much you're getting on our nerves?" L.A. asked.  
"You're digging yourself into a hole." Demi said.  
"What are you going to sing?" Simon asked. Loren was surprised he hadn't made a smart coment yet.  
"I'm actually going to sing With You."  
"Okay. Sing." Deangelo started sing but he played around for attention so he didn't sing good.  
"We should go now. You won't catch me watching this." L.A. said and they got up fast. So fast, Loren forgot her phone.  
Deangelo saw the judges leave but Loren leave her phone. He jumped off stage and grabbed the phone. He bagn to run back stage and he ran out the building, with his microphine at the same time, while being chased.  
Somewhere else, Loren and Demi were walking down the hall.  
"He might have a good voice, we don't know. He just wanted to play around."  
"We have fun and laugh, but this is serious." Loren said and she felt her pockets for her phone. "Wait, my phone is missing."  
"Did you leave it on the table?"  
"Maybe."  
"Let's go get it." Demi said and they started to go back to the stadium. They went up to the table and it was missing. "It's gone." Demi said and a producer came up.  
"The other producers just told me the last contestant stole the phone. Security is going after him right now. He stole the microphone too." Demi and Loren were shocked.  
"We have to go tell Simon. People will go to some lengths." The heard cops outside. They started to walk back when they saw Simon and L.A. in the hallway.  
"Do you two know Deangelo stole his microphone and Loren's phone?" Demi asked.  
"What?" L.A. exclaimed, shock in is voice. Suddenly, a producer came down the hall.  
"Here's your phone, Loren." She handed the phone over. It rang as the producer walked away and it was Eddie.  
"Hi, Eddie."  
"Don't hi Eddie me." He said anger in his voice.  
"Eddie, what's wrong?"  
"Are you cheating on me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"No!" Loren exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"  
"A guy just called me from your phone and said that he was with you!" He shouted.  
"Eddie, it was a contestant!" Loren exclaimed, trying to explain but Eddie cut off the line. Loren was near tears.  
"What happened?"  
"Deangelo called Eddie and told him he was with me." Loren said. "He thinks I'm cheating on him."  
"What?" L.A. asked.  
"I'll be out later." Loren walked to her dressing room. She sat down on the couch l and looked at her phone. She called max, hoping he'd turn Eddie right.  
"Hey, Loren, how's it going?" Max said.  
"Horrible. A contestant decided to mess with my phone and he called Eddie and said that he was with me."  
"What?" Max exclaimed. "And Eddie believe him. Something is fishy here."  
"Guess who showed up at the auditions in San Fransico. Chloe."  
What?"  
"You're right. I want to believe Chloe did this but I don't see how she contacted someone in Austin."  
"I can try talking to Eddie."  
"Thanks." A knock was heard at the door. Loren got up and answered it and it was Demi. "Call me later Max and tell me if Eddie believes you." Loren hung up and she sat back down. Demi came in and shut the door.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting by Loren and Loren shook her head.  
"Just two weeks ago, I got Eddie back and now I'm about to lose him again. He doesn't trust me anymore. This has happened twice."  
"What happened last time? All I heard was that he beat you and you hid away from everyone for two months."  
"That's wrong. He never has laid a hand on me. It was right after my miscarriage. Chloe sent a fake voicemail to h-him." Loren's voice started breaking. "I had the bruises because I fell down the stairs leaving the house. About two months later, I asked Max, Eddie's father, to use his bungalow. Turns out, Eddie did the same. We made up and we came back home."  
"I'm so sorry, Loren." Demi said and Loren broke down and started crying and Demi hugged her. Loren suddenly got a text and she saw it was her mom.  
'Max told me what happened. Don't worry. If Eddie listens to anyone, it's Max.' Loren put her phone away. Loren wiped her tears.  
"Demi, can you redo my make-up, please?" loren asked.  
"Sure." Demi smiled and began to touch up Loren's make-up. Demi's phone started ringing. She went over and looked at it.  
"Who is it?" Loren asked.  
"Just an old ex."  
"Which? And excuse me from being nosy." Loren and Demi laughed.  
"Joe Jonas."  
"Really?" The phone stopped ringing but a beep said there was voice mail. "You should check the voicemail, in case it's important."  
"I'll play it out loud." She turned it on speaker phone and music began to play.  
"That's sounds like his song Sorry." Then the music ended and Joe began to speak.  
"I know it's been two years Demi, but I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I'm really sorry for what I did and I was hoping we could give it another chance." Demi and Loren gasped. Demi finished Loren's make-up and she picked up her phone.  
"Oh my god." Demi said. Suddenly there was a knock.  
"Time to go girls." Simon called through the door. They put their phone sin their pockets and walked back down the hall. The crowd screamed as they walked and sat down. The auditions startede back and they had let a few peole go tgo Boot Camp. Jillian Jenson, Ally Brooke, Carly Rose Sonenclare, and Tate Stevens.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week later and they were on their last two days of teh Austin auditions. Loren hadn't heard anything from anyone, althoguh Demi was debating whether to get back with Joe. Right now, Loren was headng towards Simon's dressing room. She knocked on his door and he called through the door, "Come in!" She came in. "Hello, Loren. How are you?"  
"Alright. I want to ask you if I could go home for the next two days before we leave for Las Vegas."  
"Sure."  
"Thank you, Simon. I'll meet you in Las Vegas. Bye." Loren walked out and grabbed her bag. She saw Demi in the hall.  
"Hey, Loren, going somewhere?"  
"Simon is letting me having two days off. I haven't heard from anyone at home."  
"Okay. I hope you fix your marriage." Demi hugged her and Loren put her sunglasses on and walked out the door. She went to a limoa nd teh driver took her to the airport. She bought a ticket for Hollywood and go on. She fell asleep on the plane.  
When she woke up, they were landing. Everyone grabbed teir bags and got off the plane. Loren called another limo and they took her to the house. She took her keys out and unlocked the door and walked in.  
"Eddie!" Loren called. She heard footsteps and Eddie came out the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here?" He had anger and surprise in his voice.  
"I need to speak to you. I haven't heard from anyone for two weeks. Nt you, not Max, not even my mom, Melissa, and Adriana."  
"I told them what happen."  
"You told them about Deangelo. I didn't cheat on you, ask Demi. I was with her the whole time that day. Her and I are inceperable. I couldn't have cheated on you, neither do I have teh desire to cheat on you." Loren said calmly.  
"I'm sorry. I was just stressed and I missed you." Loren suddenly felt sick. She ran and threw up in the bathroom. Eddie came up and held up her hair.  
"Loren, how long has this been happening?"  
"For about a month. I could be pregnant."  
"How about we go take a test?"  
"Let's go." They drove to a drug store and bought one. They came home and Loren took it and was waiting.  
"This is the longest five minutes of my life."  
"Was it this long the first time?"  
"It felt longer because I was really really nervous." The timer beeped and Loren looked at it and grinned huge.  
"What is it?" Eddie asked.  
"I'm pregnant!" Loren exclaiemc an dthey hugged tightly. They decided to go celebrate while Loren was home. They drove to the club and Nora and Max were inside.  
"Hey, Eddie. Loren!" They exclaimed and hugged her. "What are you doing home?"  
"Well, when I didn't hear from anyone, I ask Simon to let me come home before we head to Las Vegas. That is going to be a crazy two weeks. Then we have boot camp and then'll be back but I'll be constantly working with the people I work with."  
"Wow. You'll be busy for five months."  
"Yeah. And I'll be getting bigger by the day."  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Nora asked.  
"I'm pregnant again." Theyw ere shocked and hugged her and congradulated her. Suddenly, there were squeals from behind and Adriana and Melissa were standing there. They ran up and hugged her.  
"Oh my god, Loren. What are you doing back here?"  
"When I didn't here form anyone, Simon allowed me to come home. And I have some news for you two."  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant." The girls started squealing and they jumped Loren with hugs.  
"This is great, Lo!" Melissa exclaimed.  
"I need air girls." Loren joked.  
The rest of the time, Loren told Jake and Kelly and they did some celebreating, plus Eddie took Loren to the doctors, and Eddie drove Loren to the airport when she had to leave.  
"I'll miss you. Love you." Eddie said and kissed her. Loren got out and walked in the airport. She gave the ticket to the attendant and got on the plane. She fell asleep when it took off. When she woke up, it was about to land. People started getting their bags and the plane landed. Loren got off and immeaditly saw the sights. She got a limo and arrived at the place, back entrance, to the place for the auditions. She snuck in and saw Demi, Simon, and L.A. talking.  
"Hey." Loren said and Demi came up and hugged her.  
"I'm so glad you're back. I was the only girl on the panel because Simon chose Louie." Loren laughed.  
"Really, you torture us, don't you?" Loren joked with Simon and L.A.  
"We live for it." Simon smirked and they laughed. Demi and Loren went to Loren's dressing room.  
"Well, guess what I found out while I was on the mini vacation?"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant." Loren smiled and Demi and Loren jumped up and hugged eachother.  
"That's great. Congratulations."  
"Thanks. Well, have you decided about Joe?"  
"I'm actually meeting him for dinner tonight."  
"Okay, you have to tell me how it goes." Loren said and the squealed. "Oh, we'd better go. Time for auditions." They walked out and met Simon and L.A. and they walekd out, crowd screaming. They did the same old speech and sat down. A person in a wedding dress came out.  
"Oh no." L.A. said.  
"Are you getting married?" Simon asked.  
"Of course. I'm getting married to the X Factor." The girl got for yes' in the end and they had a day full of crazy and good auditions. They got Vino Alan, Tara Simons, Cece Frey, Willie Renyolds, and Rizzlo Jones. They went to their hotels, but Loren was spending the night at Demi's hotel room. She started helping Demi get ready.  
"Nervous?"  
"Yeah. The last time I dated him was right before I went into a treatment center."  
"Don't worry." They heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Loren walked out and it was Joe. "Hi, Joe. I'm Loren. Demi will be out in a minute." Loren went back and finished Demi's hair, deciding on it being down. They came out.  
"You look goergeous, Demi." Joe said. They went out and Loren started watching tv before she fell asleep on the couch.  
Later, Demi and Joe were walking in Demi's hotel room and saw Loren asleep on the couch. Demi put a blanket over her before turning back to Joe. Little did they know, Loren was actually awake.  
"I had a great time, Joe."  
"I loved it. Thanks for atleast going to dinner with me." They kissed for a few seconds before Joe left and Demi smiled to herself.  
"Have fun?" Loren asked, startling Demi.  
"My god, you scared me. And yes." Demi admitted.  
"I'm glad. You sure looked like you had fun." Loren said dirty and Demi threw a pillow at her.  
"Good night." They laughed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Loren woke up, it was 7 am. She got up and heard the shower running. Loren decided to ask Demi if she could borrow it when she was done. Loren heard the shower stop and Loren knocked.  
"Demi, can I use the shower really quick?"  
"Sure." The door opened and Demi was in a robe. Loren grabbed her bag and walked in and took a shower. She came out after dryign and putting her hair in a bun. Turns out, DEmi did the same thing. They started laughing when they both picked out blue.  
"Okay, we are nuts." Demi said and they laughed.  
"Let's go like this. It'll be fun." They got their purses and stuff and went down to theur limos. They arrived at the auditions and were in the hall when Simon and L.A. decided to input on their outfits.  
"Is it twins day, because I didn't get the memo?" Simon joked.  
"No. We just decided to go like this."  
"How was your date last night?" Simon asked and Demi was shocked.  
"How do you know about that?" Demi looked at Loren and Loren threw her hands up in surrender.  
"I didn't tell him."  
"She didn't have to." He handed thema tabliod with Joe and Demi sitting at a table together. "I though you said you weren't dating anyone for a whole year."  
"We aren't dating, we just had dinner once."  
"Okay..."He said, but we all knew we weren't done with this. They started moving to the stage room and the crowd screamed as the entered. They had a lot of auditions and by the end of the day, Diamond White, Beatrice Miller, Jason Brock, Lyric Da Queen, and Sister C. They all went to their hotel. Loren went in her room and hada group skype with Eddie, Melissa, and Adriana.  
"Hey, Lo. How was your day?" Melissa asked.  
"There are some really talented people. I can't wait to work with some of them."  
"Anyone else insult you?"  
"Not really. Most people, if they aren't good enough, just walk off stage and that's what breaks my heart. I can always tell someone's emotions by their eyes."  
"Well, some people come for the cretic and others come to conqure their dreams."  
"Well, I'm really glad I packed a bath suit. Demi and I already planned to go swimming in Miami in a few days." Loren heard a door shut.  
"Who's house was that?" Loren asked. She heard a guys voice then Phil appeared in the Skype picture.  
"Hey, Phil." Loren said.  
"Hey, Loren, how's X Factor going?"  
"Great." Suddenly, there wasa knock at Loren's door. "Hold on a sec." Loren got up and opened the door an dit was Demi.  
"Loren, I want to talk to you about Joe." Demi sounded stricken.  
"Sure. Let me just finish up my Skype call." Loren walked back to her computer and sat down. "Hey, guys, this is Demi. Demi, this is my husband Eddie, my friends Melissa and Adriana, and him, in Adriana's picture, is Adriana's husband Phil."  
"Hi, how are you?" Demi asked.  
"Good. Bye, Loren, we'll leave you to talk. Love ya." They said and hung up. Loren shut the computer and turned to Demi. "Okay, what about Joe?"  
"I don''t know. I have these feeling for him and I can't tell if it's hatred or lust. He kind of broke the last straw when he started flanting his new girlfriend around and then, that's when I went into the treatment center."  
"Well, what feelings do you get when you're around him?"  
"He makes me nervous. He makes me get butterflies in my stomach."  
"I think you like him. You should ask him out." Loren said.  
"You're right." Demi picked up her phone and daled his number. Loren watched as Demi asked to go out again and heard he replied yes. They hung up and Demi squealed. They kept talking about the date before Demi went back to her room, Loren threw up, then went to be from being exhausted.  
Loren woke up, got dress and walked out her apartment. She was wearing a flowery yellow ddress when she spotter Demi coming down the hall. In a almost the same yellow dress.  
"Okay, we need to stop doing this." They both started laughing as they walked down the hall and met up with Simon and L.A. They were still laughing from jokes they'd told when they got up there.  
"Twins again?" Simon asked.  
"Yes, accidental twins again." Loren said . They went to their limos once again anddrove their. They got out, signed autographs and sat down at the judge's table.  
By the end of the day, they had added Jennel Garcia, David Correy, Embelem3, and Arin Ray.  
That was the last day in Las Vegas. They got on the plane and it took off. Loren yawned and laid down on her seat.  
"I can't wait to get in that water." Demi said.  
"I know, it's going to be so refreshing."  
"We'll have to go night swimming because we can't get away during the day."  
"Let's just hope I don't get to tired. I'm starting to get bigger."  
"It shows just a little bit. How far along are you?"  
"Three months."  
"What are you hoping for?"  
"I don't know. I really want a girl and then a boy. But I want to find out with Eddie, so I'll have to wait while we have a break in the judge's homes."  
"Better catch up on your sleep while you can." They laughed and they both fell asleep.  
When the woke up, the heard a voice waking them up.  
"Get up, girls." She heard Simon say. Loren stretched and stood up. Loren felt a light pain in her abdomen and her hand went to her stomach.  
"You alright, Loren?" L.A. asked.  
"Just a slight pain." Loren said. Loren grabbed her bag as Demi woke up.  
"What?" She said groogily, then reliazed where she was. "We're here?"  
"About to be." Simon said and they felt the plane descending and sat intheir seats as it hit the runway. They already heard the screaming fans and they started getting off the plane. Loren was off the plane first and the screaming was deafening. Demi got out behind her and they decided all of the judges would share a limo. They got in and Loren was tired.  
"I might have just slept on the plane for about seven hours, but I'm still tired." Loren yawned.  
"Will you be alright to judge?" Demi asked.  
"Yeah. My morning sickness is gone, thankfully." Loren said and chuckled. They arrived at the stadium and they got out one by one,. They waved then went inside. They gave their speech and began the auditions.  
They took all day for the auditions and they finally went back to the hotel. They were spending the night together again.  
"Want to go swimming?" Loren asked.  
"Sure. Let me get my swim suit." Demi said. Loren got hers on and Demi got hers. They grabbed their towels and went down to the pool. They jumped in and it was a bit cold.'  
"Brrr." Demi said and Loren laughed.  
"I know." Loren got an idea."Um, Demi, where is Joe?"  
"He actually cam to Miami with me. Why?"  
"Invite him over. We could all go swimming."  
"Are you sure you won't feel like a third wheel?"  
"Are his brothers in Miami?"  
"Yeah. I'll ask them all." Demi walked out the pool and picked up her cell phone. Two minutes later, Loren heard her say, "Okay, great. See you all in a little." Demi jumped back in the pool.  
"What'd they say?"  
"They'd be over in a little."  
With Joe, Nick, and Kevin, Joe hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Kevin asked.  
"Demi. She asked if we all wanted to go to her hotel to go swimming with her and Loren."  
"Sure." Nick said.  
"I'm cool with that." They grabbed their swim trunks and jumped in Joe's car. The drove up to hotel and snuck in the pool entrance.  
"Hey!" Loren called.  
"Hey, Demi, hey, Loren." Nick said.  
"Where can we change?"  
"Over there." Demi pointed to a changing room when Loren felt a pain in her back.  
"Dammit." She hissed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to go sit up. My back is hurting." Loren walked out the pool. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at her stomach. She was showing enough you'd notice it. Kevin came out first.  
"Hey, Loren, are you pregnant?" He asked, and he seemeed nervous to ask, whcih made Loren chuckle.  
"Yes, I am. " Loren said and Nick came out, just as another sharp pain went through Loren's back and she let out a low hiss.  
"You alright, Loren?" Nick asked.  
"My back hurts."  
"My mom says Motrin works for the pain." Demi said.  
"I'll try it when I get back home. I didn't think I'd be pregnant right in the middle of being a judge on X Factor." Just then, Joe came out. They all jumped in the pool, but Loren stayed in the shadow. Her back stopped hurting and Loren got up and walked in the pool.  
"That;s no fun. You should have let us throw you." Demi whined.  
"No way." Loren shook her head and they laughed. "No way in all heck will you throw me." They just started splashing eachother so much, they didn't notice the flashes going on behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Afterwards, the five all went up to Demi's apartmet, changed,a nd fell asleep. Joe was laying across the love seat, Loren was near upside down on the couch, Kevin was on the floor leaning against the wall and Demi was sleeping right infront of the tv on the floor. Loren's phone began to ring and Loren woke up and answered it.  
"Hello?" Loren said groggily, wiping her eyes.  
"Loren, where are you and Demi? We have to started the audititons." Simon asked and Loren's eyes went wide.  
"Oh my god, we'll be there in." Loren check the clock. "Fifteen minutes." Loren hung up and got up right and went around beside Demi.  
"Demi, Demi, get up."  
"What?"  
"We're late for the auditions." Demi's eyes widened and she jumped up. They ran to the bathrooms and changed. Loren wrote a quick note for the guys when they woke up. They drove to the auditions and rushed in.  
"There you are. What happened?"  
"Sorry, we slept late. Ready to go?" Demi said and they nodded and walked out and bagan the auditions.  
That night, Demi and Loren were exhausted. They went to Demi's apartment and smelt food. They went in the kitchen and all three Jonas Brothers were making dinner.  
"Hello, ladies. Dinner?" Kevin asked as Joe kissed Demi's forehead.  
"Um, sure. What are you doing here?" Loren asked.  
"We didn''t wake up until noon so we though we'd make you dinner."  
"So watcha making?"  
"Lasagna."  
"Oh no." Loren said.  
"What?" Demi asked.  
"Never make me say that word. You'll laugh at me."  
"Say it." Demi said.  
"No."  
"Please."Demi whined.  
"Fine. Lasa-g-na." Pronocing the g once again and they started laugh. "Ha ha." She mocked and he phone started ringing. She took it out and it was Eddie.  
"Hey, Eddie." Loren held up one finger and walked out the kitchen. "How are you all doing?"  
"Great. We all miss you. How are the aduitions going?"  
"Good and lucky for you all, kinda, I get to come back after Providence and boot camo, but I'll be using the house for mentoring.  
"What group do you hope to get?"  
"Teens. I remember beign theur age and writing songs I was afraid to sing."  
"Well, who are you with?"  
"I'm actually with Demi, Joe, Nick, and Kevin Jonas. Yesterday, Demi and I went swimming and we were lonely and Demi didn't want me to be lonely so we invited all of them over. We all fell asleep in the living room last night and they stay here all day and are currently making up lasa-g-na." Loren chuckled as she mispronounce lasagna.  
"That's great."  
"Eddie, what's wrong? You've seemed to eb down since I left."  
"How would you feel if I left you for 2 months, and all of the sudden, these cheatign scandals begin to happen?! How would you feel?!" Eddie must've regreted that because he hung up. Loren sat down when she felt the baby kicking. She was almost four months along. She decided to play kind of a joke/meaniful text Eddie, sending him the song Ain't No Other Man. A few minutes later, he texted back, 'Ha ha, very funny. Just missing you. And jealous.' Loren laughed. 'You're sexy when you're jealous.' Loren could already imgaine him blushing. 'You're not so bad yoursel Mrs. Duran.' Loren suddenly remembered. 'We need to come up with names for the baby. I want to name, if it's a girl, Katy Melissa Duran.' She waited for his reply when her phone buzzed again. 'I like that. :) How about for a boy, Ian Mathew Duran?' I like it.' Loren thought about it when she heard Kevin call her for dinner. 'Ilike it. Well, dinner time! Love you!' Loren started wobbling in the kitchen and sat down at table. Demi was by Joe the it was Nick, the Loren, then Kevin.  
"This smells delicious." Loren said. They said grace and began to eat.  
"So, what were you and Eddie talking about?" Demi asked.  
"Baby names."  
"What'd you decided?" Kevin asked.  
"Katy Melissa, after Eddie's mom and my best friend Melissa or Ian Mathew, Ian after Eddie's best friend and Mathew because we like the name."  
"Those are cute." Demi exclaimed and Loren smiled.  
"Yeah." Loren ate small bites.  
"What's wrong, Loren?" Joe asked.  
"I just miss Eddie. We had a small fight when he called me earlier abotu me being god, and then these cheating stories poping up." Loren was really tired. "I'm going to bed." Loren got up and went to the couch. She hit the couch and instantly fell asleep.  
Demi came out after dinner and saw Loren asleep on the couch. She took the blanket and covered her up and the boys came.  
"We better get going. See you later, Demi."Nick said. Demi hugged Kevin, bthen Nick and gave Joe a kiss before shutting the door and looking at Loren. She sat ont he other end of the couch and fell asleep by her.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Weeks Later  
Demi woke up, woke Loren, and they got ready. They had already left Miami and today were getting on plane for L.A. Boot Camp time! We only had one day for boot camp and then for a week, they face off against eachother, then, it's off to the judges house. Demi already told me she was using Joe as her helping mentor at her home and I was using Eddie. L.A. told us he was using Justin Beiber and his manager and Simon refused to tell us who he was using. We were sitting on the plane with all of the contestants and the ones who had to have parents go with them too.  
Loren was 5 and half months pregnant. She had refused to know the sex of the baby until she and Eddie could to a doctors appointment together, although they baby was now constantly kicking and Loren was having moodswings. Loren was big enough for everyone to notice. She constantly out of breath unless she was sitting down and she had a headache every other day. She got up to go to the bathroom for the third time in three hours.  
"Pregnancy is tiring, isn't it?" Simon asked. Loren just ignored him and let him laugh as she went into bathroom. She came out a minute later.  
"I cannot wait to go home. Atleast I can lay down." Loren murmurred. She passed by some contestants' parents and they had a few things to whisper to eachother, which nearly brough out Loren's mood swing. She took a breath and sat back down and put her headphones in and listened to Beauty and A Beat. They flight had two more hours in it. Loren was allowed to sleep and not talk to anyone, everyone understanding pregnancy took a lot out of you, which is why Lorne dozed off.  
Loren was woke up by Demi tapping her. "We're here, Loren."  
"You are so lucky I like you. Anyone else, I would have snapped at." Loren joked and they laughed. She grabbed her bag and walked out and the crowds screamed as contestants and their parents, then the judges stepped out. Loren was always out first so if she fell, she got some one to catch her from behind. There were several limo that 30 people each got into. Demi got a limo with some, Simon got some people, L.A. and some with Loren. They drove to the home town stadium, which Demi and Loren knew like the back of their hands from preforming their so much. L.A. and Simon, not so much. Loren and Demi showed everyone where to go and they all sat on stage and they sat the judges table. One by one, everyone began to sing. Loren felt really bad for those whog got up, forgot everthing, and ran off stagem because, in a way, that way her. Everyone knew she ran off stage the first time she had to preform in front of people.  
By the end of the day, they'd eleminated some people. They had to go back for everyone to face off to spilt the numbers again. The limo dropped Loren off first, and everyone was surprised to see several cars parked outside the mansion. Loren reconized them as Adam and Melissa's, Phil and Adriana's, Max and Nora's, Jake's, Kelly's, and then Eddie and hers.  
"Lucky, you get a party for coming home." Demi pretend to pout.  
"Bye!" Loren called. She grabbed her bag and started up the pathway. She went in and was greeted with a loud, "Surprise!" She closed the door and everyone started to hug her. Inside was Adriana, Nora, Max, Jake, Kelly, Melissa, Adam, and of course Eddie.  
"I am so glad you're home." Melissa and Adriana said.  
"You do not know how happy I am either. But you have to let me sit down." They all sat down on the couches and they wanted to ask about it.  
"How was it judging the first auditions?"  
"Well, the bad ones just gave me a head ache sometimes, and people can get really offensive if they think they're good."  
"What about the good people?" Jake asked.  
"They could all be signed, but some need improvment. What touched me was that, they get really nervous, and forget everything, like me."  
"But you got back up."  
"Only because of you." Loren snapped back. "Sorry, mood swings are at large."  
"Loren, when is the last time you went to a doctor about your pregnancy?" Nora asked.  
"Well, I couldn't go wile I was traveling. We never stopped. Every night, I got home at about 8 and the doctors were always closed and we had auditions everyday. So three months."  
"Well, you need to go. Three months is a long time."Nora said.  
"I have tomorrow off because all the contestants are picking their song and rehearsing it. Eddie, can you go schedule an apponiment for tomorrow?" Loren asked and Eddie got upa dn called the doctors office on his cell phone.  
They spent the rest of night talking until everyone left. Eddie and Loren went to sleep up stairs.  
The next day, Loren was getting ready to go to the doctors apponintment. Eddie was already downstairs waiting when loren came wobbling down. They got in the car and drove to the doctors office and Loren sat down while Eddie signed her in. He came backand teh baby was kicking but it felt like more then two feet. Loren waved it off.  
Five minutes later, they called them back and Doctor McCarthy was putting gloves on.  
"Nice to see you again, Loren. Haven't seen you in a few months. Have you been getting check ups?" Loren shook her head as she laid on the bed and Doctor McCarthy grabbed the gel.  
"We never stopped and had time. Everyday, we audition, then we all go to our hotels at 8."  
"Well, try to take a day off if Mr. Cowell let's you." She put the gel on and Loren whinced. "Well, it's good you cam today, Mrs. Duran."  
"Why, is the baby okay?" Loren said, worried. Doctor McCarthy laughed.  
"The babies are fine."  
"Good-wait, what?!" Loren exclaimed. "Did you say babies?"  
"Yes, you are having twins."  
"Oh my god." Eddie said.  
"Would you like to know the genders?" Loren nodded yes. "A boy and...a girl."  
"I'm still a little shocked about this." Eddie muttered and Loren silently agreed with him.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes, the babies are perfectly healthy. " They got up and left. They went to the club to talk to Max and Nora. They walked in and that's when Loren understood why she was really really big. They saw Nora, Max, Jake, and Kelly talking.  
"Hey, how'd the doctors appointment go?"  
"We have shocking news."  
"Another miscarriage?" Nora asked.  
"No, the babies are fine."Eddie and Loren laughed.  
"Babies?!" they exclaimed.  
"Shock to us too. Turns out it's twins."  
"That's great. What are the names?" Jake asked.  
"Katy Melissa and Ian Mathew." Eddie said.  
"Those are great names." Max said. Loren's phone rang and it was Demi.  
"Hey, Demi."  
"Hey, Loren, do you and Eddie want to come over and hang out with Joe and I?"  
"Let me ask Eddie." She covered the phone with her hand and turned to Eddie. "Demi wants to know if we want to go hang out with her and Joe."  
"No, we need to go shopping for baby clothes."  
"Alright." Loren held the phone to her ear. "Sorry, we have to go shopping for baby clothes." She started to walked away from the group. "Oh, and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I finally went to the doctor after three months and it turns out I'm having twins!" Loren exclaimed and Demi squealed.  
"That's great!" She exclaimed.  
"My mood swings are everywhere. I'm emotional."  
"It's part of being pregnant."  
"Well, I gotta go. Bye." Loren walked back up. "Let's go shopping."  
"Okay. Bye." They waved by and went out to the car. They drove to Babies-R-Us and went in and started buying clothes for both a boy and girl. They bought a pink crib and a blue crib. They bought bottles and lots of diapers. They stopped by a paint store to decide what color to paint the nursery.  
"Yellow?" Loren suggested.  
"How about pink on the girl's side and blue on the boy's side?" He sugggested.  
"I like it." They walked up and got the paint and went home. They went up to an empty room right next to theres.  
"Who's going to help you paint the room? I don't think Adam will mind helping."  
"I'll see. I'm goign to begin on the primer. Call Adam and Melissa. You haven't seen them today." Loren called Adam and he was happy to help. Melissa came along and Loren was about to surprise Eddie with the news. They walked in and gave her big hugs.  
"Eddie is upstairs in the room with the newspaper laid down. He's working on the primer." Adam nodded and head up and Melissa and Loren sat down on the couch,  
"So you sai you had news, what is it?" She asked.  
"Well, first, I want you to see the clothes we got." I grabbed a bag and pulled out a boys jumped and a girls.  
"Wait, why do you-." She got it before she finish. "Twins?!" She exclaimed.  
"Yep. I found out at the doctors appointment earlier."  
"That's great. What are the names?"  
"Ian Mathew and Katy Melissa."  
"After me? Thanks!" Melissa exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a knock and it was Adriana with Andrew.  
"Oh, come in Adraiana, I have some news to tell you." Adriana came in and sat on the couch with Melissa.  
"So, what's the news?" She asked as Loren sat back down.  
"I'm having twins!" Loren exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, really?"  
"Yep. Adam and Eddie have already started painting right now."  
"So, how are you painting the room?"  
"The boy's side blue and the girl's side pink."  
"Oh, a boy and girl! What are the names?"  
"Katy Melissa and Ian Mathew."  
"Aw, so cute." Suddenly, the babies started kicking. It was on the left side so Ian was kicking.  
"Ian is kicking."  
"Well, Adam and I have decided to have a child."  
"That's great!" Loren and Adriana exclaimed. "Lo, when are you due?"  
"December 25th. Christmas babies." Loren smiled.  
"That'll save you money in the long run." Melissa laughed. Suddenly, Eddie and Adam came down, white splotches all over.  
"We finished the primer and it's drying now. We should begin painting tomorrow."  
"Good. " Loren said. Melissa and Adriana got up and went to the door. We all said good bye and Loren was left with Eddie. Loren yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed." They both went upstairs and fell asleep.  
Loren woke up and saw Eddie was still sleeping. Loren began to get dressed. She woke up Eddie because the limo that took the judges to the stadium would be here soon and she wanted to kiss him goodbye.  
"Yes?"  
"You better get up because I have to go soon." The doorbell rang. "Or now. Give me a kiss goodbye." He got out of bed and they walked downstairs. He kissed her and she wobbled out to the limo. She waved by and got in.  
"Hey, Loren." Demi said, hugging Loren.  
"Hey, Demi."  
"What's Eddie doing while you're gone?" Demi asked.  
"Painting the nursery with my friend's husband, Adam. They're painting the colors." Obviously, L.A. and Simon didn't want to be involoved and they were talking to each other.  
"Well, when are you due?"  
"Christmas Day, actually."  
"Oh, Christmas babies."  
"Babies? I thought you were having one baby." L.A. butt in.  
"Well, actually, when I went to the doctor yesterday, she told Eddie and it was twins."  
"That's great." L..A said, turning back.  
"It's going to be tiring." Demi warned.  
"I know. That is the one part I'm not looking forward to. Those sleepless nights." Loren said. They drove up to the stadium and got out infront of the entire crowd. They waved and walked down the carpet when Loren spotted Lily Park. She saw her waving her over and Loren turned to Demi.  
"Have you ever met Lily Park?"  
"No."  
"Well, I'm going to sufffer alone so you're coming with me." Loren dragged her over.  
"Hi, Loren. And I know you. You're the famous Demi Lovato."  
"Yes I am. Nice to meet you."  
"So, Loren, everyone can tell you're pregnant. Are you willing to reveal the gender of the baby?"'  
"Actually, I'm not."  
"Why not? Eddie got you in secretcy?"  
"No, actually, the world get a surprise. Well, you do." Loren started to walked away with Demi and they walked inside. "Sorry for dragging you over. I would have needed you if she said something wrong."  
"Well, we should stay out for teh contestants." Demi said and they moved to the openeing with Simon and L.A. to wait for the limo with the contestants in it. They pulled up andone by one got out. Most bypassed Lily, but Diamond White got snagged over. They began to talk and Loren could hear the conversation.  
"What do you think of Loren Duran?" Lily asked.  
"I think she's a great judge. I'm glad Simon picked her."  
"Are you sure she isn't hiding anything?" Lily asked and Loren walked ovdr  
"Lily, stop trying to harrass the contestants. Diamond, come inside." Loren said nad Diamond walked in and Loren looked back at Lily.  
"I was interviewing her! Unprofessional!"  
"You said the same thing to Eddie when you crosssed the line."  
"How about this? I'm doing a story in how you are using Eddie!"  
"I'm not using Eddie!" The cameras had now pointed to them.  
"Then why do I have all this evidence?" il shout and Loren was stressed and it felt as if the babies were kicking really hard. She put a hand on her stomach and whinced.  
"Loren, what's wrong?" Demi asked, rushing up.  
"Get me inside." Demi helped Loren inside and sat her on the couch.  
"What happened, Loren? Are you alright? Are the babies alright?" Loren was near tears. She couldn't have another miscarriage.  
"I don't know. I need to calm down. I can't have another miscarriage!" Loren cried. Demi sat by her and tried to sooth her.  
"Loren, are you sure you can stay here today? Sure you don't have to go to the hospital?" Demi asked. The pain seemed to go away.  
"I think it's stress. I'm fine." Loren started to stand up, but the pain made her lightheaded and she was crouched down on the ground holding her stomach in pain, and Demi crouched beside her.  
"Demi, Loren, what's going on?" Simon exclaimed and L.A and Simon rushed up and crouch to Loren's level. The contestants and their parents were watching worried.  
"Please, god, no." Loren cried. Paparazzi could see inside and were taking pictures. "No." Loren started to see white.  
"Call an ambulance!" She heard Demi yelled as she passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Before we begin, I had a review froma gust saying I used someone else's baby names. May I ask whose because I have never seen them before. And By the way, sorry for not updating earlier. I've been really sick and I really hate it too. Plus, I have to cook for both my dad and sister, because my dad is injured and can't cook and it's really hot so I'm really sorry.**

Eddie was at MK talking with everyone, waiting to hear from Loren, since she promise to call when she got a break. His phone rang and it had a number he didn't recognize.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Eddie, it's me, Demi!" She exclaimed, sounding worried.  
"Demi, what wrong?"  
"Loren! S-she was arguing with Lily Park and her stomach started hurting! She came inside and it was worse." There was ambulance sirens in the background and yells. "You have to come here! The ambulance isn't here yet."  
"What?" He yelled.  
"Please come, Eddie. She's afraid it's another miscarriage." Demi sounded like she was crying. Eddie hung up.  
"Eddie, what's wrong?" Nora asked.  
"Loren! She might be having anther miscarriage!" He ran outside and passed by the X Factor building and saw the ambulance wasn't there. He saw the opening and took off running. He ran in and saw Demi over Loren.  
"Eddie!" She yelled to him and he ran over and came over Loren.  
"Pleae, dear god." Eddie muttered. "Please don't take my children from me." He whispered to himself. Suddenly, they all saw the EMT's run in. They put Loren on a stretcher and Eddie ran with them. He jumped in his car and drove after the ambulance. He was in the waiting room with Demi and the rest of the group came in.  
"Have you gotten any news?" Melissa asked and Eddie shook his head.  
"Loren Duran?" A doctor called and Eddie was up and over in seconds.  
"How is she? What happened?"  
"She was getting stress, which cause the babies to have a panic attack. She did not have a miscarriage." Eddie let out a big breath that he'd been holding in.  
"That's great, Can I see her?"  
"Sure." The doctor said and he showed him to Loren's room. Eddie went in and saw Loren propped up, eyes closed. He sat in the chair next to her bed.  
"What a relief, huh?" Loren spoke suddenly. Eddie looked up and saw she was looking at him with relief.  
"Yeah. When Demi called me, she was frantic. I was afraid we would lose Ian and Katy. Then I showed up at the X Factor building and saw you on the ground, I-I just freaked out."  
"Before Demi called the ambulance, I was frantic. I was crying, yelling that it to please not be another miscarriage. I couldn't deal with that."  
"But they're fine now ad that's all that matters." He got up and kissed her forehead and Loren smiled. "I'm going to let the others in." Eddie walked out and Demi came in.  
"Oh my god, Loren, you had me in a panic for a while." She chuckled and Loren chuckled back.  
"Wait, aren't you missing work today?"  
"Simon and L.A. let me come since we become like best friends. And now we get surprise with both the group we get and who is in the category too."  
"Which do you want?"  
"I hope to get Young Adult. You?"  
"Teens."  
"L.A. is going to be mad if he gets Over 25." We both laughed.  
"I'd better let the others in. They're really worried."  
"Okay, see you... at the live shows or over Skype."  
"Bye." Demi said and walked out. Loren laid back on the bed as the babies kicked a bit. Nora and Max then came in.  
"Oh my god, Loren, I am so glad you and the babies are alright." Nora said as she hugged Loren.  
"I am too, mom."Loren hugged her back.  
"How did you get so stress , the babies had a panic attack?" Max asked.  
"I was arguing with Lily Park."  
"What?" Max exclaimed.  
"She was pulling the contestants away and asking about me and if I had any secrets, then when confronted her about it, she said she was doing a story on how I'm using Eddie."  
"Can't anyone do anything about her?"Nora asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I bet you she was planning that with Chloe." Loren looked over at the clock. 2 pm.  
"Why did you look at the clock?" Nora asked.  
"I was just seeing about how longn it would be when I found out what category I would get. Have you see the last episodes?"  
"Yeah, and I see what you deal with." Nora and Max laughed. "Well, we better let Adriana and Melissa in. Bye." They both kissed her forehead and walked out. Five second later, Adriana and Melissa came in.  
"I am so glad you're okay, Lo!" Melissa exclaimed and Loren laughed.  
"I am too." Loren let out a yawn.  
"How tired are you?" Adriana asked.  
"That passed out nap wasn't very good, I'll tell you that."  
"Well, we're glad you're okay and we'll let you sleep." They each gave her hugs and left. Loren dosed off quickly.  
When Loren woke up, Eddie was walking in.  
"You're awake."  
"Just woke up. Refreshed." Loren said, stretching.  
"Well, the doctor sad you could go now. e checked you over and you're fine." Loren got up and started to pack when she noticed the time. 7 pm. Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up and say it was the producers.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Loren, we have chosen your category."  
"And it is?" Loren asked.  
"The teens."  
"Are you serious?" Loren exclaimed.  
"Very. Congrats, Loren." Loren clicked off the line.  
"What?"  
"I got the teens."  
"That's great!" He said and we walked out smiling. Everyone had gone home while Loren was sleeping. They came out the hospital entrance and dozens of paparazzi were waiting on them.  
"Loren, did you have another miscarriage?!"  
"No." Was all Eddie said.  
"What caused this rushed hospital visit?!"  
"Lily Park." Loren said. They got in the car before anymore questions could be asked. They drove home and walked in. They walked upstairs and both fell asleep quickly.  
The next morning, Loren woke a bit early, knowing her contestants would be here by 10 and it was 9:30. She ate and waited for the limo to pull out front. Eddie came down and waited with her.  
Loren had been watching when she saw both limos pull up. She didn't know who she was getting. She saw them get out but she didn't see who. She watched them look around.  
Outside, Diamond, Arin, Reed, Beatrice, Carly, and James were checking the grounds out.  
"This house is amazing." Reed said.  
"Oh my god, there's a gigantic pool too!" Beatrice exclaimed. Diamond and Arin ran over and checked it out.  
"I wonder who lives here." James wonder aloud. They all saw a figure in front of the door and stood on the lawn. The door opened slowly and they all gave an amazed, excited, and surprise small scream, including Loren. They all ran up and gave her hugs. She'd told Eddie to wait upstairs and she let them in.  
"Sit on the couches." Loren said and they all sat down.  
"Wow, your house is amazing. And you have a piano?!" Diamond exclaimed and Loren laughed.  
"Thanks. Now, to meet the person helping me mentoring you. Eddie Duran!" Eddie was smiling as he walked down the stairs and the gave a small scream again.  
"I should have known." Beatrice joked and they laughed, including Loren and Eddie. Eddie sat down on a chair right next to Loren.  
"We are going to help you and Eddie will be helping me decide who goes to the live shows. This is what changes it all."  
With Demi  
Demi was pacing. She had no idea what to expect. She got Young Adult but didn't know who the Young Adults were. She could hear them wondering aloud.  
With Cece, Paige, Jillian, Nick, Willie, and Jennel were checking out the house. They were waiting for their judge to come out.  
"This place is amazing." Paige said. "It seems so homesy." Suddenly, they saw a figure. Demi walked out and the all gasped and started hugging.  
"I can't believe you're our mentor!" Jennel exclaimed.  
"I didn't, obviously, know who my mentorees were so, I'm so happy I got you. Now, to introduce my guest judge. Joe Jonas!" Joe walked out and the freaked out and he said hey and sat by Demi. "We are going to help you get prepared for the live shows. This can change it all."  
With Loren  
They had given advice to the Reed and Diamond and heard them sing and judged them. They had gone to their hotel already and Loren and Eddie were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.  
"I love that Simon asked me to judge. I really like this experience."  
"I'm really glad you're enjoying it."  
"I'm glad he decided to this year because soon enough, we'll have two kids to take care of." Eddie got in bed.  
"And I can't wait." He kissed her stomach before turning the light out and they both fell asleep.  
The next morning, they both got up and went downstairs. Soon enough, the contestants were over and they were judging James and Beatrice.  
That night was like any other night. They talked about the competition then the babies, then slept. The next morning, they judged Arin and Carly. That afternoon, they started calling them back and giving the either the good or bad news.  
Carly, Arin, Beatrice, and Diamond made it but Reed and James didn't. Loren, being the emotional pregnant woman she is, teared up every time.  
With Demi  
Demi and Joe had watched everyone and decided the four.  
Paige, Cece, Jennel, and Jillian made it but Nick and Willie didn't.  
With Simon  
Simon had decided that Fifth Harmony, Sister C, Emblem 3, and LyricOne4Five were going on.  
With L.A.  
L.A. had decided that Tate, Vino, Jason, and David made it to the live shows.  
The Next Day  
The next day was the first live show and everyone was nervous. Well, not so much Simon and L.A. but this was Loren's first time on live tv for a while and Demi hadn't been on live tv since the treament center. They were standing behind the wall with their contestants when they heard the crowd scream and Mario and Khloe talk.  
"Hello, and welcome to the first X Factor live show! Time to introduce the judges and their contestants." Mario said.  
"Simon Cowell and the groups! Sister C!" The first group walked out. "Emeblem 3!" The next one. "LyricOne4Five!" The next one. "And Fifth Harmony!" The last one walked out.  
"L.A. Reid and the Over 25's!" Mario exclaimed.  
"David Correy!" The first one walked out with L.A. "Tate Stevens!" The next. "Vino Alan!" The next one. "And Jason Brock!" The last one.  
"Demi Lovato and the Young Adults!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Jillian Jensen!" The first. "Cece Frey!" The next. "Paige Thomas!" The next. "And Jennel Garcia!" The last one.  
"Loren Duran and the Teens!" Mario exclaimed and Loren started walking out.  
"Carly Rose Sonenclar!" Carly walked out and stood beside Loren. "Arin Ray!" Arin came and stood a bit behind and beside Loren. "Beatrice Miller!" Beatric came and stood infront of Loren. "And Diamond White!" Diamond came and stood beside Beatrice.  
"And these are your Final Sixteen!" Mario exclaimed and everyone started clapping.  
Two and Half Months Later  
It was the finale night. The last ones were Carly and Tate Stevens. Fifth Harmony had just gotten voted off and they were second away from saying the winner. Loren was standing next to Carly and L.A. was next to Tate.  
"And the winner of X Factor 2012 is..." Khloe started, building up tension.  
"Carly Rose Sonenclar!" Mario exclaimed and Loren and Carly jumped into a hug.  
"I can't believe I won." Carly exclaimed.  
"You deserve it." Loren said. There was a small sharp pain but Loren waved away as Braxton Hicks contractions. She had had them yesterday and it was nothing. Balloons and streamers began to fall and tate and Carly hugged and shook hands. Mario and Khloe came over to Loren and Carly.  
"Carly, how does it feel to win?"  
"Like a dream. I never though I would get this far, let alone win." Carly exclaimed.  
"And Loren, how does it feel to have the teen you mentored win?"  
"I'm extremely proud of her. And maybe, I'll work with her one day. She's an amazing singer."  
A Few Minutes Later  
Everyone was outside, enjoying the X Factor after party. Loren had gotten the pains again and went up to Demi.  
"Congrats, Loren." Demi hugged her and the pulled away and Loren had another pain. They were getting closer. Joe, Eddie, Max, Nora, Melissa, Adriana, Jake, Kelly, and Adam came up behind them.  
"How are you doing, Loren?" Max asked and Loren got another pain. She sudden;y felt her panties get soaked and the ground was wet.  
"Oh my god, no, my water just broke." Loren said worried and everyone's eyes buggered out.  
"What?" Nora said.  
"Demi, go tell Simon I'm going to the hospital." Demi rushed over and told Simon and L.A. and they came over.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Simon asked and another contraction hit and Loren winced.  
"No, Eddie, get me to the hospital now." Loren nearly growled and Loren, Eddie, Demi, Joe, Melissa, Adam, Jake, Kelly, Adriana, Max, and Nora went towards the limo. They all got in and started rushing to the hospital as the contractions got closer. Both Nora and Adriana were giving Loren breathing exercises. They arrived and Loren and Eddie were the first out, They got a wheelchair and went to the front desk.  
"I need a doctor. My wife is in labor."  
"Okay, we can get you a room right now." The nurse led them up to a room where everyone could wait and then another for Loren to stay in. The doctor came in to see how many centimeters she was dilated.  
"You're dilated 5 centimeters." Doctor McCarthy said. "Surprising for some one who just came in.  
"Thanks, doctor." Eddie said and turned to Loren. "How long?"  
"What do you mean how long?"  
"I mean, how long have you been having contractions?"  
"Just before Carly was announced the winner."  
"That was over a hour and a half ago!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"Don't yell at me!" A contraction came again. "I thought it was Braxton Hicks again, Eddie!" They stayed in silence and Loren fell asleep.  
When Loren woke up, she saw that it was 3:00am. They had been there six hours and the contraction were really close. Doctor McCarthy came in and checked how much Loren was dilated.  
"10 centimeters. Time to have a baby." They all smiled and they all went to the delivery room.  
They were in the delivery room and they were waiting for a contraction.  
"Push when you feel a contraction, Loren." Doctor McCarthy said and Eddie was helping Loren with her breathing exercises when a contraction came and she winced.  
"1...2...3, push!"


	16. Chapter 16

Five minutes later, Loren was sweaty and frazzled and Ian Mathew Duran was getting cleaned up for Eddie and Loren to hold him  
"Okay, ready for the next baby, Loren?" Loren took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, same procedure." A contraction hit and Loren started pushing again.  
Another five minutes, and Katy Melissa Duran was getting cleaned up and Loren was still sweaty and frazzled.  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Duran, you have a beautiful girl and a handsome boy." Doctor Bledsoe smiled. She walked out and Loren yawned.  
"I need sleep." Loren closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
When Loren woke up, she heard a gossip station on tv talking about her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a regular room and looked at the tv.  
"Singer, X Factor judge, and wife of Eddie Duran, Loren Duran was rushed to the hospital when she went into labor last night, right as the X Factor after party began. We have word that everyone from the after party waited for the news of the new Duran Girl and Boy and when Eddie Duran went out, he found the after party was now at the hospital and when he announced the two new births, the waiting room filled with cheers. There has been no word of how Loren is quite yet." Lily Park was the announcer. "But she must be filled with joy since her miscarriage earlier in the year and when she was having stomach pains at the Boot Camp." Suddenly, a nurse came into the hospital room.  
"Time for the first breast feeding." She handed both her daughter and son over to Loren and she shut the door. They both latched on and began feeding.  
"That's great. They latched right on."  
"How long do they feed for?"  
"Just a few minutes." A few minutes later, they had been done feeding and Nora and Max came in after Loren was done.  
"They are adorable." Nora exclaimed. "Can I hold Ian?" She asked.  
"Sure." Loren handed Ian to Nora. "Max, do you want to hold Katy?"  
"Sure." He smiled and Loren handed Katy to Max. Eddie walked in just then.  
"Sorry, I fell asleep outside and I just woke up." He kissed Loren and sat down by her bed.  
"They are so precious." Nora said. "I never though I'd be 39 when I became a grandmother." Loren looked at her skeptical. "What? It's true. Would like me to say any younger?" They all laughed.  
"Have you chosen who the godparents are?" Max asked.  
"No, and I need to speak with Eddie, Melissa, Adam, and Demi about that." Loren said and Nora looked at her confused,  
"Woah, Demi and Joe too? I thought for sure it would be Melissa and Adam."  
"Well, Melissa already has Katy's namesake and they are like the aunt and uncle, and I've been hanging out with Demi and Joe a lot and they're like me more known best friends. That's why I wat to talk to them all and Eddie to see if it was okay with it."  
"Yeah, and if having Eddie and Loren Duran as Ian and Katy's parents, later in life when people find out their grandparents are Jonas', they can get pretty popular." Eddie joked. "Yes, I'm fine with it if they are."  
"We'll send Adam and Melissa in." They handed the kids back and walked out. A minute later, Melissa and Adam walked in.  
"Oh my god, the are so cute." Melissa exclaimed. "Can I hold her?" Melissa pointed to Katy and Loren handed her to her. Eddie handed Ian to Adam.  
"I have something I want to talk to you about." Loren said worried of their reactions.  
"Yeah?" Adam said.  
"Well, Melissa remember what you and Adriana said when I got pregnant the first time?"  
"That we would be the aunts?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Well, I would like you and Adam to be the aunt and uncle and I'm going to ask Demi and Joe to be the godparents. Don't take it wrong. I love you guys and all but the kids need aunts and uncles to spoil them and you two are just the pair." Melissa teared up and looked Adam.  
"Of course we're fine with it." Melissa exclaimed and hugged Loren. Adam hugged Loren and Loren smiled.  
"Thanks. Do you mind sending Demi in? I want to talk to her alone. Which means you too Eddie, not to be mean." Eddie nodded and Adam and Melissa handed the babies over. The three walked out.  
Everyone else was waiting outside in the waiting room when Melissa, Adam, and Eddie walked out.  
"What are you three doing out here?" Jake asked.  
"Loren wants to see Demi." Eddie said and everyone watched Demi get up and walk to the room.  
Loren was watching tv when Demi came in.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"You have been like my best friend these last few months, so I want you and Joe to be the kids godparents."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. I told Melissa I chose you because she's like my sister and she's the kids aunt. It was a hard decision because I thought she'd be upset."  
"Aww. Well, thank you, Loren. I'm going to tell Joe."  
"Bye." They hugged and Demi walked out.  
When Demi walked up, she went up and told Joe the news and suddenly Nora saw something and was mad.  
"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed and everyone looked to where to was storming towards.  
"I heard about Loren and I want to see my grandchildren." Trent answered.  
"You can't see her. You heard what she said at the concert. She doesn't want to get to know you."  
"Just let me talk to her." Trent said.  
"No. She doesn't want to see you."  
"You need to leave." Max said, walking next Nora.  
"Nora, just let me see her." Trent begged.  
"No, Trent. You have caused her enough pain." Eddie said. He came up beside Nora. Trent started to walk around him but Eddie was in front of him in seconds. "You aren't going in there."  
"She's my daughter."  
"No, she isn't your daughter. She's Max's daughter. She my daughter." Nora said. They heard a gasp and turned towards Loren's room and saw her looking at Trent. She retreated back in and slammed the door. "Trent, get out of here."  
"Just let me see the children."  
"You aren't going anywhere near my children." Eddie said. Trent moved around him and went in. Loren was on the bed when he came in and shut the door.  
"What are you doing here, Trent? I told you I didn't want to see you."  
"I just wanted to see my grandchildren." Loren moved in front of they twins' cribs in seconds.  
"No, you aren't going anywhere near them. They aren't your grandchildren. They are Nora and Max's."  
"Loren, I'm your dad."  
"No, you can't say that. You aren't my father. I'm not your daughter. I'm Max and Nora's. Now, get out." Loren pushed him but he pushed back. He gasped.  
"Loren, I-I didn't-." He started.  
"Get out!" Loren yelled. The babies began to cry. "Get out! You've already basically abused me! You aren't my dad and I wish I didn't know you!" Loren got up and backed up to her kids and he walked towards her.  
"Loren, I didn't mean to do that." Loren kept backing up until she backed into equipment and fell to the ground, everything crashing around her.  
Eddie was furious but Nora, Max, and he waited just incase anything went wrong. All of the sudden, there was a loud crash and shatter plus the babies crying loudly. Eddie, Nora, and Max ran in and Loren was on the ground by the twins' cribs surround in equipment and Trent was still standing. The twins were crying loudly and Loren had tears coming down her cheeks.  
"Get away from her!" Eddie yelled and Nora grabbed Trent and pulled him away from Loren. Eddie bent down to Loren.  
"Loren, what happened?" He said and saw her hands and legs were cut by the equipment. The nurses ran in hearing the crashes and saw the scene.  
"Get him out. Please." Loren said.  
"Get out, Trent." Nora started dragging Trent out. Max began to calm the kids down and Eddie helped Loren onto the bed.  
Nora dragged Trent out of the room and everyone watched.  
"You hurt my daughter! You pushed her and she's in hysterics, along with my grandchildren! Get out of here! Never bother us again!" She shoved Trent away.  
"This isn't the last time, Nora." He walked away but stopped when they saw another unwanted person.  
"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.  
"Just visiting. Hello, Trent." He crossed his arms. "Did you tell her?"  
"No, I didn't have a chance." Trent said.  
"Tell Loren what?" Nora asked, furious. Trent sighed in defeat.  
"Tyler is my son."  
"What?" Jake exclaimed.  
"That means he's Loren half-brother." Kelly said.  
"And that is why I'm here." Tyler said.  
"How do we know Chloe didn't send you?" Jake said.  
"Do you know why Loren had her miscarriage?"  
"No." Nora said.  
"She was poisoned. By Chloe." Tyler said. At that point, Max walked out, shutting Loren's door and saw Tyler.  
"What is he doing here?" Max said. He started walking towards him but Nora stopped him.  
"It seems Trent didn't walk out on me and Loren only. He walked out and Tyler and his mom or whatever." Nora explained.  
"Eddie can't see him. He'll lose it, what with what Tyler did when everyone thought Eddie was dead."  
"I just want to visit Loren and explain it to her."  
"Another time. Trent has caused enough trouble and Eddie is mad enough." Max said. What they didn't know was Chloe coming around the corner hearing everything.  
Inside, Eddie and Loren were getting ready to go home. They had signed all of the papers and Loren was dressed. They got the car seats and put the babies in them. They had everything they needed and they walked out. They stopped when they Trent still here, along with Max and Nora arguing with Tyler.  
"Tyler?" Eddie asked.  
"Hello, Ed. Hi, Loren." His voice changed when he said. Eddie couldn't run up to Tyler and punch him or anything because Eddie had both kids since Loren's hands were bandaged up.  
"What are you doing?" Eddie asked. Loren shut the door and saw Trent. She saw a flash on blonde hair around the corner but waved it off.  
"I have something to tell Loren." Tyler said. He wasn't able to say what it was.  
"Trent, get out." Nora said. "You have cause enough damage today." They heard heels clacking and Eddie got furious.  
"What is she doing here?!" Eddie nearly yelled when Chloe stepped out.  
"I just want to ask how the twins are doing?"  
"Loren, do you know why you had that miscarriage?" Tyler asked and Chloe, Eddie, and Loren's eyes went wide.  
"No." Loren said.  
"Chloe is the reason. She put poison in your drink." Tyler said. Loren got very pale. She looked Chloe right in the eyes, who looked smug and happy.  
"Chloe, could you hide your happiness just a bit? Besides, I wouldn't be so happy about I'm thinking about doing. You remember what I said when you came to audition for X Factor?" Loren smirked and Chloe's face turn to scared of Loren and what she could do so she turned around and walked out the building. Loren looked and saw Demi smirking at her. Loren turned back to Trent and Tyler. " Trent, for the last time. Get out." Loren said. Trent gave up and walked out and Tyler soon followed.  
Three Months Later  
Loren and Eddie were getting ready to go to bed when Ian started crying and Loren went in to the nursery and picked him up.  
"Momma's here. Shhh." Loren whispered. "You must be hungry." She grabbed a bottle but he cried louder. She put it back and rocked him.  
"What's wrong?" Eddie said from the doorway.  
"I'm not sure." Loren said and looked down when he started to cough. Katy started to cry and Eddie picked her up. Loren felt Ian's forehead and he was burning up. "Eddie, Ian is burning up and coughing." Loren said.  
"We need to get him to a doctor." He said.  
A few minutes later, they were sitting in a hospital room, a doctor coming, and Loren was rocking a sleeping Katy. Eddie was holding an upset coughing Ian when the doctor came in.  
"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Duran. I'm Doctor Mathews. What's the problem?" He asked.  
"Well, Ian has been coughing and has a high fever of 101.8." Eddie said.  
"Has he had a cold or any respiratory infections recently?" The doctor was writing notes down.  
"He had a small bout of a cold about a month ago." Loren said.  
"Okay, I have a theory but I need to run some blood tests." Doctor Mathews said. Eddie hesitantly handed him over and he left the room with Ian. A few minutes later, they could hear the coughing and crying and the doctor came back through with Ian and handed him back to Eddie, who started to rock him.  
"We need to put him in the ICU." Doctor Mathews said and Eddie and Loren were extremely worried.  
"Why? What's wrong with him?" Loren asked.  
"He has pneumonia."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! My next may be a while because I am in a brain fart with my writing, plus I'm about to go away to Florida in two days so.. maybe Saturday or Sunday, or maybe Friday if you lucky before i go to my Justin Beiber concert. Thanks for understanding!**


	17. Author's Note

**Sorry for the long wait for a story, but my head is still realing from my short sickness, my school work that I still haven't caught up on, and well, my lackage of ideas. So if anyone wants to give me ideas to speed up my proccess, it will be appreciated. How about this?**

**It's a contest! The person who gives me the best idea will get a write in character, who will stay as a main character! Be sure to include the character you would like to add, and the description of the character!**

**And since you are waiting a while, this charapter will be atleast 3,000 words or more!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Loren and Eddie were sitting in the chairs with Katy in Loren's arms, waiting for an update on Ian. They hadn't told anyone that they were at the hospital because it was 3am,6 hours since they went their. Ian was being checked over in the ICU and Loren was extremely worried.  
"What happens if his case is to serious, Eddie?" Loren asked.  
"He'll be fine. He is our child." Eddie said. Loren laid her head on Eddie's shoulder.  
"I'm just extremely worried."  
"He'll be fine, Loren."  
Ten Days Later  
Ian had been getting better. The first days had been hard but his health had come up and right now, Loren and Eddie were visiting him when his health started to take a turn for the worst. Doctors and nurses were rushed in and Loren and Eddie were shoved out to watch through the window. Nora and Max had Katy in the waiting room, along with Melissa, Demi and Adriana. Loren squeezed Eddie's hand tight. The machines revealed Ian's breathing was shallow and become more shallow with everyone breath. Loren and Eddie weren't prepared with the machines let out a long beep and the heart rate showed a flat line. Loren looked at the sadded and pity faces around the room until she got to her sons unbreathing face before putting her head on Eddie's shoulder and sobbing. Eddie pulled her close and let out his tears. A doctor came out and Loren didn't turn around.  
"I'm sorry, his long started to full with fluids and we did everything we could do." Doctor Mathews said and walked to his office to write the report. Eddie held Loren's hand tight and moved her a bit so they could walk. They walked back, Loren and Eddie both with tears, when they came into view of their friends. Their faces as they stood up made Loren saddened even more and Loren was near falling. She fell into Nora's arms and Nora held her tight, rubbing her back. Inside, loren had fell apart. She thought she was a horrible mother for letting another child die.  
A Week Later  
Loren kept moping around the house and Eddie was worried.  
"Loren." Eddie called her name when he found her with Katy in her arms in the nursery, staring at Ian's crib.  
"I'm just rocking Katy after her feeding." Loren said. Not a lie, not the total truth.  
"Well, your mom is here to see you." Eddie walked to their room, hoping Nora could help Loren. Nora walked in and shut the door. She grabbed the other seat in the room and sat in front of Loren.  
"Loren, Eddie has been telling me how your acting."  
"And how have I been acting, mother?" Loren was a bit angry already.  
"Hollow. Depressed. And I don't blame you. I know how you feel."  
"How would you know how I feel? You had one child. You didn't get pregnant and have a miscarriage, then have two kids and have one of them die."  
"Actually, Loren, I have had a miscarriage."  
"What?" Loren exclaimed, standing up, putting Katy in her crib. "When?"  
"Before you. About three years before. Before Trent and I got married, I was pregnant at 16. Five months in the pregnancy, I miscarried my little baby boy. I was going to have a little boy name Mathew McCall. Trent and I had the nursery set up, and everything for a boy bought and I see the same look, the same routine that everyone saw in me, in you." Loren, at this point, was crying and she fell to her knees suddenly, and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Nora got down beside her and rubbed her back.  
"I feel like a horrible mother. "  
"You are not a horrible mother. You have Katy. Loren, let me tell you about what happened asfter my miscarriage. For months, I morned around the house, I felt wasted because by then, my family had cut me out. That's why you don't see any of your family."  
"I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Just. Just don't let this get you down. Be the best darn mother to Katy." Loren just nodded as she cried.  
"i promise." Loren hugged her mother as her tears started to dry.  
A Week Later  
Loren walked down the stairs when the doorbell rang and she answered it and it was her mother and Max.  
"Hi, mom, Max, what are you doing here?" Loren smiled, hugging them.  
"We have something to tell you and Eddie." Max smiled.  
"Who's here, Loren?" Eddie asked, coming from the kitchen. "Hey, pop, hey, Nora."  
"Hey, Ed, we've got something to tell you. " They stepped in and they went to the couches. "Well-."Max started but the doorbell rang again and Loren went and opened the door and found a woman that had Loren's identical features.  
"Um, hi, who are you?" Loren asked.  
"I'm Amy Underwood. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm your identical twin."


	19. Chapter 19

I'm your identical twin."  
Loren's jaw dropped and she stood speechless. Behind her, Eddie, Max, and Nora stood up and faced Loren and Amy. Suddenly, Demi, Melissa, and Adriana walked up the path.  
"H-h-how can that be?" Loren stuttered.  
"My adoptive parents told me a few years ago and I've been looking for the right Tates. My mother is Nora Tate, and my father is Trent McCall."  
"What?!"Melissa exclaimed. Loren turned to face her mom.  
"Is she telling this truth?" Loren whispered. Nora was silent before answering.  
"Loren, I really meant to tell you, but I never got a chance."  
"You lied to me!" Loren yelled.  
"Loren, I really meant to tell you."  
"You got pregnant twice, the second time, and you give one away and keep the other!" Loren yelled.  
"Loren, I was poor. I didn't want to split you up! I was seven months pregnant and no one wanted twins!" Nora yelled.  
"I can't believe you! After all we've been through! After what I've had happen to me! I can't believe you would do that! I wanted all my children but I couldn't have them! You had two and you give one away?!" Loren was now crying as she yelled.  
"Loren." Max said.  
"No." Loren whispered and the ran crying up te stairs. Amy took the chance and ran after her and Nora started to cry and Eddie sat on the couch as Demi, Melissa, and Adriana came up the path and inside.  
Loren ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Suddenly, she heard someone enter.  
"Go away." Loren said.  
"It;s me, Amy." Loren turned around to face.  
"Im sorry. I just cant believe her. I've been through a miscarriage, then giving birth to twins, and losng one of them."  
"I've saw the headlines. It's kind of cool to have a famous sister." She laughed and Loren laughed back.  
"It's nice just to have a sister." Loren said. "What was it like for you to grow up?"  
"Well, I didn't know I was adopted until a few months ago, and it was bad enough that I was adopted but I found out on my honeymoon."  
"Your married?"  
"Yes. My maddien name is Jergens. Amy Jergens, but my husband's name is Ricky Underwood."  
"How long?"  
"Just six months. I read you and Eddie have been married over a year."  
"Getting closer to the two year mark. Do you have any children?"  
"We're trying. But it seems that our family has a routine of twins, don't you think?"Amy laughed. "But my adoptive parents didn't know I had found out until we'd came back a month later. They sat me down and explain what happened. They didn't know Nora's name but I did some reasearch."  
"I had never questioned it. Until a week ago, I had thought I was an only child, until my other told me that she had had a miscarriage three years before me, but she had never once mentioned a twin. It's nice." Loren smiled. "I don't know if I will understand my mom's reasons. And her lieing. I wonder if Trent knows."  
"When did Trent leave?"  
"When I was four. He decided he wasn't father material. Then he showed back up four years ago, when I was eighteen, and then when I had the twins."  
"He must've of. He had to have been a part of the adoption process."  
"Well, I think I'd like to me your family. And your husband too. What's he like and where did you meet?"  
"It's a really complicated story. I'm actually a teen mom, and I have been since I was fifteen. "  
"A teen mom? What happened?"  
"Well, I was at band camp and I met this guy Ricky. He started flirting and then asked me out. So later, we snuck back into the main part of camp and, well, we started kissing on the couch and then, nine painful, confusing months later, I gave birth to a little baby boy. And now that I've found out that I was adopted, I'm really glad I didn't give Joh up for adoption. And Ricky, he grew up in a bad place. His parents beat him and I shouldn't be telling you this, but he slept around and well, it's a really long story. But we eventually did fall in love and he proposed at my graduation.  
"Oh my god, Eddie proposed at mine?" She gasped.  
"Can you imagine, will you were getting proposed to, I was getting proposed to, too!?" The squealed.  
"How did you get married?"  
"Well, we ran off to get eloped, but never did, but then our families started planning a big wedding, and two years later, we got married."  
"That's sweet. Want to go back downstairs?" They nodded and went down stairs and found Eddie talking with Max and Nora but they didn't notice Amy or Loren.  
"You're having another baby?"  
"Yes. That what we came to tell you today. But then Amy showed up. I'm two months along."  
"Do you know boy or girl?" Eddie asked.  
"It's a baby b-boy." She started to cry. "I'm finally getting my baby boy." She smiled. Loren looked at Amy and they started walking down the steps.  
"You're pregnant?" Loren said.  
"Yes, well, I am."'  
"I'll talk to you later." Loren said, crossing her arms. She and max left and Loren and Amy went up to Eddie.  
"So, I was think maybe the five of us could go out to dinner sometime?" Amy said.  
"Five?" Eddie said confused.  
"Oh my god, I forget sometimes that I don't always meet people from a small town. I meant you, Loren, me, my husband, and my son."  
"You have a son? How old is he?"  
"He is... five. I'm a teenage mother." Eddie looked a bit shocked.  
"How about tomorrow night? I can bring our daughter Katy along."  
"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night." She left.  
"A teen mother?"  
"It's a long story. But maybe she'll explain once we get really close."  
"Alright."  
The Next Day  
Amy walked down ina pretty black dress with silver accsessories and Eddie was his famous black tux. Loren was holding Katy when the door bell ran and Loren answered it and Amy was wearing a silver dress with black lining and Ricky was wearign a gray tux and holding a little boy in a green shirt with a dark blue tie and kakis.  
"You look so cute." Amy said.  
"So do you. And so does both your boys. Come on in." They stepped in.  
"This is my husband, Ricky, and my son, John." Ricky nodded to Eddie.  
"And this is my husband, Eddie, and my da-." She was cut off when Katy began to cry. "Sorry." She began to rock her and she felt Katy's forehead. Loren had become frantic if Katy ever had a fever, or cough a lot after Ian. "I'll be right back." Loren went up the stairs and changed Katy. She came back down. "Sorry, but this our daughter, Katy. Now, we should go before we're late for our reservation." The all got in the limo. Amy and Loren started talking and Eddie and Ricky started talking.  
"So , I remeber reading about how Eddie got you famous. How is it being famous?"  
"Not as good as you'd think. Sure, it's fun but both Eddie and I agree that we hardly have any privacy. And that's when everyone is sympathetic with us about... what happened." Loren hesitated, remeber her pain.  
"I'm so sorry about that." Amy hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without John."  
"He's a cute little boy." Loren smiled. They saw they were at Rumor and both Eddie and Loren scoffed when they saw cameras. They got out and the boys were holding the kids.  
"Loren, Eddie, who are these people?"  
"What happened with your baby boy, Loren?" Loren stopped and faced the reporter. She smirked at Lily Park.  
"You know what happened, Lily."  
"But I want the full story."  
"So you can have a story on my son?" Loren exclaimed.  
"Aw, I struck a nerve. But who are these people, Loren? This one looks very much like you." She pointed to Amy.  
"They are none of your business. Stay away from me, Lily." Loren started to walk away.  
"So it doesn't bother you that Chloe told me everything, and I'm doing a story on your first miscarriage."  
"Wait, what did Chloe tell you?"  
"That you intentionally made yourself miscarriage." Eddie and Loren froze.  
"She said that?"  
"I'm not lieing. She's inside." Loren went inside and saw Tyler and Chloe at the bar, She went up.  
"Chloe, what did you tell Lily about my miscarriage?"  
"Nothing. Well, except that you intentionally killed the baby." Chloe smirked. Loren gaped at her.  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"That's what your mother did." Loren looked at Tyler, who was trying to hide a smirk.  
"What are you smirking about?"  
"I might be your brother, but I nnever said I'd be a good one." He smirked. Eddie went over.  
"Come on, Loren." He said.  
"Are you seriously going to stand there and do that, Eddie? She made it look like I killed our baby, when she poisoned me."  
"I did no such thing."  
"Chloe, shut up and you know you did."  
"Loren, don;t cross me. Or Eddie could easily do something he wouldn't want. Or Tyler. But don't cross me."  
"NO, don't you cross me. I'm tired of you and your stupid crap! I wouldn't kill my baby! You are just upset you made a fool of your self in front of the entire country when you cheated on Eddie. And you didn;t get the lead in a movie because Eddie chose me. Face it, Chloe, everything bad in your life has happened because of yourself." Loren walked over and sat at the table with Amy, Ricky, and John, and they ordered.  
"So, where did you guys meet?" Eddie asked  
"Band camp." Amy said and both Loren and Amy's eyes widened. Ricky looked at Amy.  
"And I came up to her and we started talking." Ricky said.  
"Long, very inappropriate story, short, that night is why we have John." Amy and Ricky laughed and as did Eddie and Loren said. "And you can ask us anything. I keep forgetting that I'm not in a place were you can tell one person, and the next thing you know, everyone knows."  
"Well, how long after the pregnancy did you get together?" Eddie asked.  
"Well, um, Amy was actually dating someone else during the pregnancy and then for a few more months, until he had sex with the girl who I was dating. Then she went to New York for a music program and we got together when she came back so about two years."  
"That reminds me. Eddie, Ricky proposed at Graduation to Amy."  
"So it wasn't very special then?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Eddie proposed to me at Graduation, although he wasn't valedictorian and got to say it in a speech." Loren laughed, and they joined in. Their food came and they started eating and they finished after a while, they went back to the limo. They were at a red light when an eighteen wheeler came driving towards the back of the limo and they screamed and they covered their children and the last thing everyone heard was the crunching of metal.  
At the hospital, Margret, Nora, Shakur, George, Anne, and Ashley had drove in a hurry while Max and Nora had already been there. They rushed in and and Nora saw Amy's foster parents.  
"Oh, hello, Nora."  
"Wait, who's this?" Other Nora said.  
"This is Amy's biological mom."  
"Hello, George, Anne, and who's this?" Nora said. max was staring at Nora and she turned to face him when Nora got morning sickness. "Oh god." She got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"She's pregnant?" Anne asked Max and he nodded.  
"Ricky, Amy, an John Underwood?" A doctor said and everyone, but Max stood.  
"Since Ricky covered his son, John received minor scratches, while Ricky has a broke arm and Amy, a broken leg." Suddenly, Nora came back. "But Eddie, Loren, ad Katy Duran."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Loren is fine, just a broke leg, but Katy was to small and she died on impact, as did Eddie." Everyone looked to Max and Nora, both of whom nearly fell and fainted on site.  
"Can we see Loren? We want to tell her." Nora said.  
"She is currently awake." They walked back and saw her looking up at roof. She looked down and saw them.  
"What happened?" She said instantly. "You both look sad. What happened?"  
"Loren..." Nora started.  
"Who was it? John, Katy, Ricky, Amy, Eddie?"  
"I'm so sorry, Loren." Nora began to sob.  
"Mom, please tell me."  
"It was Eddie. Eddie or Katy didn't make it." Max sobbed.


	20. Another Author's Note

**Dear Very Awesome and Nice Reader,**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to make this maybe 3 or four thousand words. I have an ending in mind but I'm hoping to get to 40,00 words before I end this story. But if the ending goes as planned, there will be a sequel.**

**Love,**

**Amber, the person writing this story.**


	21. STUPID COMPUTER!

***SCREAMS!***

**My stupid computer deleted almost 3,000 words of work! Pushing me back and making me have to re-write it. Which makes you people have to wait longer for it.**

**I could just smash this computer right now!**

**Eddie: But that would mean you wouldn't be able to write.**

**Melissa: Yeah, t****hat'd be just stupid.**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Loren: Meaner than Chloe.**

**Chloe: Yeah.**

**Tyler: Cute though.**

**SHUT UP! And thanks, Tyler. *blushes***

**Tyler: *Under his breath* Chicks believe anything.**

***kicks Tyler***

**Anyway, Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 20

Loren suddenly felt as if she was dieing herself, her chest contacting and coming togethrr as she cried. She laid back and sobbed.  
"Get out!" She screamed. She could hear beeping and talking. "I SAID GET OUT!" Loren yelled and she heard the door shut and she started to cry and her chest kept getting closer and closer together until her eyes flew open and she found herself with a big pregnant stomach, surrounded by a dozen doctors and nurses.  
"We got her back." Loren moved her hand to her head and to her eys and found herself crying, and with a headache.  
"Where am I?" Loren's voice croaked.  
"You're in the hospital. You've been a coma for several months." The lead doctor said nad Loren blocked out what he had said to the other doctors and started thinking about the "coma". "Okay, Loren. Now that you are stable, your friends and family want to see you." The doctor sat her bed up and left and Eddie, Melissa, Adriana, Nora, Max, Jake, and Kelly. Loren was a bit shocked when she saw a small pregnant stomach on Melissa. Melissa saw what she was looking at and laughed.  
"It's a girl." She smiled and Loren smiled. "I'm three months along."  
"That's great." Loren said. Loren's hand went to her stomach and Eddie walked up and kissed Loren.  
"I missed you." He whispered and she smiled.  
"I missed you too."  
"It's good to have you back, Loren." Max said. Loren's mom came up and Loren and Nora nearly cried on each other's shoulders. They had the strongest bond that could not be broken.  
"Lo, you worried me so much." Nora whispered.  
"I missed you, mom." Loren whispered. "Can we talk alone later?"  
"Whatever you want." Nora whispered. " She pulled away.  
"So how long I have I been like this?"  
"Five months."  
"Well, what happened in those months?"  
"We found out some news about Trent." Nora said and she looked at her mom. Loren then saw Eddie, Max, and Jake cross their arms, and look a little mad.  
"I don't care home many times I hear it, I still get mad." Eddie said.  
"Well, Eddie, you and Max both are invovled with it, so maybe you should get over with it."  
"Will some one please tell me?!" Loren exclaimed.  
"Trent has another kid." Nora said.  
"Who?"  
"Tyler." Eddie said but Loren could tell Nora had something she was hiding.  
"Mom, what are you hiding?" Loren said and Nora's head snapped up.  
"Nothing, Loren." She said.  
"No. You are. You have that look on your face, And this time it's worse."  
"Loren, I'm not hiding anything." Nora said.  
"Mom, you have always been the one to tell me what you're thinking, so tell me!" Loren exclaimed, her heart racing.  
"Loren, it's nothing!" Nora exclaimed back.  
"Tell me!" Loren exclaimed. Eddie went around behind Loren held her hand.  
"Calm down, Loren, she doesn't know anything." He tried to calm her but she snatched her hand away.  
"Mom, what do you know?" Loren said.  
"Fine." Nora said. "Fine!"  
"I knew it! Is it about Tyler? Trent?"  
"Trent. Tyler isn't your only sibling." Nora said.  
"Then how many others do I have? Are they your's or Trent's?" Loren asked angrily.  
"You only have one other. She's mine and Trent's."  
"Who are they? How old are they?"  
"It's a sister. She's twenty." Nora said and Loren went to stand up but Eddie held her down.  
"Eddie, let me go." Loren said.  
"You can't get up." He said.  
"Just get your hands off me." Loren said. She looked back to her mother. "A twin?"  
"I'm sorry, Loren." Nora said. Loren was appauled.  
"You kept a secret this big from me for twenty years?" Loren said.  
"I never had a time to tell you."  
"What about when I asked you about silblings?!"  
"When I was supposed to tell you? When you were crying when you were four because your daddy left you? When you were ten and you went into a coma? When you were thirteen and you were-." Nora started but Loren looked really mad.  
"Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever say anything about that! I can't believe you would say that!" Loren started crying. "I've went seven years! Seven years!"  
"I know you have!" Nora said, crying.  
"Then why did you bring it up?!" Loren yelled. Suddenly, a knock at the door and the doctor enter with a seven year old girl. "Oh my god." Loren said aloud.  
"Who is she?" Melissa asked.  
"Mrs. Duran, this little girl needs to speak to you alone." He said and Loren's eyes widened.  
"O-Okay. Um, everyone out." Loren said. The doctor left and the girl came up and sat in the chair next to Loren's bed.  
"Kate, what are you doing?" Loren said, so mesmerized with the girl, that she couldn't tell that everyone was watching her.  
"My mother was killed last night." Kate whispered and Loren gasped.  
"So your coming back to me?"  
"If you want me. But first, I want answers."  
"My, you are a mature seven year old."  
"I had to be. Brittany may have been a good mother then, but she started doing drugs and drinking. And before you get all sappy, I took care of myself. Staying away when she was angry, leaving the house. Everyone thought shewas just stupid and crazy, which wasn't ideal to get friends. Now, I want answers."  
"Alright. What would you like to know?"  
"Why did you give me up?"  
"You know old I am, right? I'm twenety years old. I couldn't be a mother at thirteen."  
"Then why did you have sex?" Alexandra said and Loren gaped at her. "Sorry, my mother... she didn't exactly shield that kind of stuff. " Loren was appauled that a mother could treat her kid like this. "But why did you get pregnant?"  
"It's been seven years since the word came out of my mouth." Loren said. "I was forced to have sex. I was...raped. During the pregnancy, I had nightmares, where my mother would come in and find me screaming and covered in sweat during the night." Loren shivered.  
"So now your famous, and youve completely forgotten about me." Alexandra said.  
"No, I never forgot about you."  
"Does Eddie know? Does anyoen know because they only person whon didn't look cofused besides you, was Nora?"  
"No one knows. Not even Eddie. And since you don't have your adoptive parent, I'll have to ask Eddie about you joing our fam-." Loren looked over and saw them all staring in. "Oh my god, they're just staring us down." She said. Alexandra turned around and looked back, then back to Loren.  
"You have to tell them. Now."  
"No, I just found out I had a sister."  
"Mom, you have to. Eddie's seen me."  
"You called me mom." Loren smiled and Alexandra smiled. "Okay, go tell them all to come in." Alexandra got out of the chair and walked over to the door. She looked back at Loren.  
"By the way, I like being called Alex." Loren let out a small laugh before Alex opened the door and told everyone to come in. They came in and she shut the door. Nora came over and leaned down to Loren.  
"Are you telling everyone?"  
"I have too." Nora leaned back up, crossed her arms and looked at Alex, who walked back over and stood by the bed. "Okay, I have something to tell you all. This is Alexandra." Alex turned and glared. "Sorry, she likes to be called Alex." Alex smiled and turned to face the others. "She's my...daughter." Loren said.  
"You already had a daughter?" Eddie said.  
"I'm sorry I never told you, Eddie."  
"But you told me that you had never had sex before."  
"No, you assumed it." Loren said.  
"But you told me you hadn't."  
"I meant I never had willingly. I was...raped." Loren said. She took a deep breath and wiped a falling tear. "Anyway, Alex's adoptive mother was killed last night. She wasn't a very good mother anyway."  
"Killed?" Adrian asked.  
"She overdosed." Alex said. Everyone was surprised Alex knew that word. "I'm a mature seven year old. I even know what sex is." Alex scoffed and everyone else looked even more surprised.  
"But she doesn't want to be in the foster system and I'm her biological mother so she could live with us." Loren said, looking at Eddie.  
"So wait, you've been my best friend for years, and you never told me you had a kid." Melissa said.  
"The only person who knew was my doctor and my mother. " Loren said. "No one esle knew. As far as my school mates knew, I had moved away." Loren said.  
"But shouldn't this have come up in conversation?" Melissa asked.  
"How was that possible? Oh, Loren, do you have any kids while you were a child? No, I don't think so." Alex said in a sarcastic tone that shut Melissa up.  
"I'm sorry that I never told any one but as she said, it couldn't just come up in conversation." Loren said.  
"So, you're asking that your child, that isn't with me, come live with us?" Eddie asked.  
"Yes, I am. And you want to know why?" Loren said. "Because she's mine. Not some guy that decided he wanted to violate me. She's mine. Because I'm willing to raise her now that I can, okay?" Loren said. "I'm sorry I never told you." Inside, Loren knew she'd have a nightmare that night.  
"I'm going to go get a drink. Leave you to talk." Alex said awkwardly and she walked out and everyone looked at Loren.  
"My god, she seems so grown up." Adriana said.  
"She told me she's been taking care of herself for years." Loren said and she turned to Nora. "The mother got on drugs and achohol after she adopted her." Loren said.  
"That's horrible. I feel so bad for her." Kelly said. Loren stared afte the door.  
"I now question if that was the actual best thing for her." Loren said, frowning.  
"Did you ever forget about her?" Melissa asked.  
"That was impossible. Not one day went by that I didn't see a child that she remind me of her or something."  
"Did you ever get the nightmares?" Nora asked.  
"Nightmares?" Max asked.  
"During the pregnancy, I had nightmares every night and a few threaten the Alex's health and my health tramticaly." Loren said. She suddenly flashed back to that night.  
"Hey, little lady, I can give you a ride! If you give us one!" A guy yelled from his van, and Loren sped upn walking. He jumped out his van. "Oh no you don't!" He tackled her in an alley. Loren screamed but he covered her mouth. "Oh no, your clothes ripped. Why do't we just get rid of those?" He fiegned surprise and started tearing at her clothes and she tried to scream but it was muffled. He had taken her doiwn the dark alley where there were no lights.  
"Loren! Loren!" Nora was yelling when Loren opened her eyes. Eddie and Nora were the closest to her, standing over her.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Eddie asked and Loren sat up andfound herself crying. She wiped her tears.  
"I just saw a flashback." Loren shivered. "It was horrible." Loren said when Alex walked back in the room. She saw Loren and her smiled faded.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
A Week Later  
Loren had been released from the hospital and Alex was all moved in. She was in the room next to the nursery, the nursery which Eddie had set up with Max, Jake, and Adam helping him. But Eddie was worried about Loren because some nights she'd be whimpering or screaming from her nightmares, and others, he'd have a hard time waking her up in the morning because she'd be in the middle of her "other life" dream, which was like a light coma. But he didn't know she had these dreams.  
Right now, Loren was laying on the couch when she felt a contraction. Eddie had gone out shopping and Alex was upstairs on her laptop. Loren sat up at another contraction and she knew she need to call Eddie. She got up to get her phone but when she got another contraction, she nearly fell to the floor.  
"Alex!" Loren yelled with no answer back. "Alex!" Loren called again. She heard a thump and then Alex ran down the stairs.  
"Mom! What happened?!" She exclaimed and ran up by Loren.  
"I'm having contractions. I need to call Eddie, or my mom or whoever." Alex grabbed Loren's phone and dialed Eddie's number. She helped Loren back on the couch when she heard Eddie answer.  
"Loren?" he said.  
"No, it's Alex. Loren is having contractions." She said, sitting Loren down.  
"What? Since when?" He asked.  
"How long?" Alex asked Loren.  
"Just a few minutes. She's not coming out right now, I'm just starting to get closer and closer together contractions."  
"Just a few minutes. She told me she's getting closer and closer contractions."  
"I'll be right there. Call Nora because she's closer to Loren than me."  
"Okay." Alex hung up.  
"What did he say?"  
"Call Nora. She's closer to you."  
"Okay. Call her." Loren said, whincing from another contraction. Alex dialed Nora's phone number.  
"Hi, Loren, are you alright?" Nora answered.  
"No, actually, it's Alex and Loren is having contractions. Eddie told me to call you because your closer."  
"I'll be right there."  
A Few Hours Later  
Eddie was holding his girl, Amber May Duran, smiling as Loren smiled over t him and Alex looked at Amber too. Everyone started coming in and visiting Amber and Loren. Amber was in perfect health and could be take home the next day, but the doctor wanted to ask Loren a few questions alone. Once Amber was in the nursery, and Alex and Eddie had left to change and get food, the docotr came in.  
"So, Loren, how have you been feeling since you came out of the coma?"  
"I've felt fine."  
"Eddie has told me that he has trouble getting you up in the morning. Are you having a dream of some sort or anything?" He asked and Loren knew he knew something.  
"During the coma, I was in this dream. My life was on a entire different track. Instead of having Amberm she was miscarried as three months. And then my life went back up, but it went down hill until right before I woke up, my biggest fear was played out and Eddie was killed in the dream. And since then, it's happening while I sleep and the life is still playing out without Eddie in it."  
"And what about when you wake up screaming?"  
"I get nightmares of when I was raped when I was thirteen, causing me to get pregnant with Alex."  
"Loren, I would recommend going to therapy. Your mind might be telling you something that you don't know, but your subconscious does. I won't tell you when, I just think it would relieve the stress off you to go." The doctor stood up and left Loren thinking about what he said.

* * *

**I didn't think anyone was going to want to hear about Loren going into labor so I skipped it. And I also would like to apologize for not uploading sooner. School and this computer are b****es.**


	23. Chapter 21

A Month Later  
Loren was home and Amber was sleeping through the night so, after a lot of research, Loren thinks she located the twin. According to the reasearch, the girl was named Amy Juergens, married, and had a child. Loren had a ticket to fly out to her town but she was reluclent to go. She still hadn't gone to therapy, and both her dreams contiue on, but Eddie didn't know the advice Doctor Bledsoe had given her. Right now, Loren was about to leave on her plane and Eddie was at the airport with her while Nora and Eddie watched Alex and Amber.  
"I'll miss you."  
"I should be gone for just a few days. Depends if I see her or not, or that's even her. But Eddie, she's like a perfect match. The looks, the birthday."  
"Flight 726 to Valley Glen, Calafornia, now boarding." The intercom announced and Eddie kissed her.  
"Talk to you over Skype tonight." Loren said and walked towards the gates and gave the woman her ticket. She went towards the plane and boarded. While putting her stuff above her, a kid reconized her.  
"It's Loren Duran." The kid exclaimed and Loren looked and saw the kid. Loren smiled and said hello before sitting down. She fell asleep, still tired from taking care of Amber.  
When she woke up, she looked out and saw the plane was below the clouds and another airport was in view. People were grabbing their stuff and Loren got up and grabbed hers. Everyone bucled up for the landing and soon, Loren was putting her stuff in a rental car and driving to a hotel. It was night time so Loren did a bit more reasearch on the girl she was meeting, or might be, tomorrow. She saw that her adoptive parents were both still alive and she had a sister, that was biological to Amy's adoptive parents. She also saw that Amy and her husband had recently bought a condo. Loren decided to go to her parent's house first and talk to them. She was looking it over when she got a group call from Eddie, Melissa, Alex, and Adriana. She answered and saw Max and Nora were with Eddie.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Hey. How's Valley Glen?" Adriana asked.  
"I haven't seen much, besides the airport and this hotel room." Loren said. "How's Amber?"  
"She's sleeping through the night." Eddie said.  
"Finally." Alex muttered and Loren chuckled.  
"So, Melissa, how's the baby?"  
"She's in good health. No more morning sickness."  
"And I know this is the best part of the pregnancy." Adriana said. She winked at melissa and everyone laughed. Loren opened her mouth to speak but Alex stopped her.  
"Don't even say it. You're my mom and Eddie is right downstairs. I won't be able to look him in the eye." Alex said. They all started laughing, before loren yawned.  
"I've got to go. I'm tired." Loren said and they all said bye before Loren hung and she went to change into her PJ's and she went to bed.  
When Loren woke up, she saw it was 9:00. She got up and started getting dressed and putting her make-up on. When she was done, she wen down with her purse to her car and drove to the first address. By the time she got there, it was 11:00, a long drive from her hotel. She parked and got out and went up tot he steps. A man answered the door.  
"Hi, who are you?" He asked with a bit of attitude.  
"I'm looking for the Juergen's residence."  
"That's us. Who are you?"  
"I'm Loren Duran. Um, do you have a daughter named Amy Juergens?"  
"Yes. What do you want to know about her?"  
"I just want to know if she was ever adopted?" Loren asked and the guy went pale as a ghost.  
A few minutes later, Loren was sitting at the kitchen, across from the guy named George, Amy's adoptive father.  
"So, how did you find out?"  
"My mother told me while I was in the hospital last month that I had a sister that she had given away. I was furious, but I was reluclant to come here."  
"Then why did you?"  
"I've never had a sister, and not much good has happened in my life." Loren said. Suddenly, a girl who looked about eighteen walked in the room.  
"Woah, who's this?" The girl laughed. Goerge stood up and faced the girl. Before he could say anything, the mother walked in.  
"We have something to tell you. Amy was adopted. This is her sister." The mother stood worried and the girl was shocked as she looked over at Loren.  
"Amy's got a rich and famous sister?" The girl said. Suddenly, the door opened and a guy walked in with a little boy in his hand.  
"Sorry we're here so early. We need to get our clothes washed." he stopped when he saw Loren and Loren was now worried becasue the last person she knew who would walk in the kitchen was going to be Amy herself. "Who's this?"  
"Oh god." Anne said. "She's coming." Loren stood up, wondering if this was a good idea. Then, Amy walked in.  
"Sorry, we didn't want to come early, I kn-." She said, looking up and seeing Loren. "Um, who's this?"  
"Um, hi."  
"I know who you are, but why are you here?" Amy said.  
"I really shouldn't have come." Loren said.  
"But you did, and she needs to know." The teen girl said.  
"Know what?" Amy said.  
"Amy, we have something to tell you." The mom said.  
"What?" Amy had the same looked Loren got when she was worried.  
"We aren't your real parents."  
"What? What are you talking about?" Amy exclaimed.  
"This is your twin sister." George said and Amy looked over at Loren.  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you." Loren said.  
"Wait, so you have lied to me for twenty years?" Amy said to her parents.  
"We really meant to tell you." The mother said.  
"Maybe we should talk in the living room." George suggested.  
"Actually, I would like to talk to just her." Amy said, pointing to Loren. Everyone turned and looked at her. Amy and Loren went into the living room and sat across from her.  
"So, why did you come here?" Amy asked.  
"Last month, I found I had a half brother and you as siblings. My husband wasn't so happy with the half brother, and I wasn't happy that my mother had kept you from me."  
"Eddie Duran isn't happy with a bigger family?" Amy asked.  
"The half brother is Eddie's enemy. Tried to frame Chloe Carter's falling off his father terrace on Eddie, even when everyone though he was dead."  
"Well, let's get back to family. What has your life been like?"  
"When I was four, our dad thought he was good enough for fatherhood, ran away. At thirteen, I got pregnant."  
"Pregnant at thirteen?" Amy said.  
"I was raped. I didn't keep the girl, and I gave her up for adoption, and her mother was a drug addict and now, she's this very mature seven year old. Then, at eighteen, I got famous. But it brung aloung enemies and then thinking the man I loved was dead. Then he was alive and then we got engaged when I graduated high school, married right before we went off to do a movie. Then, I got pregnant. Then, I was put into a coma three months in. I didn't wake up until last month. What about yours?"  
"I got pregnant after a one night stand at band camp at fifteen. Fell in love with another guy, and had the baby after some convincing. Then I was always upset and tired and fighting with everyone. The the guy cheated on me and got my husband's ex-girlfriend pregnant and I then fell in love with my son's father, Ricky. I now live with him and my son, John, in a condo. We've both had some werid lives." Amy smiled and Loren smiled back.  
"Well, you could come out and visit us one day. I would think our mother would like to meet you."  
"I don't know. I'd have to check with everyone. " Amy leaned back on the couch. "It's still settling in."  
"Well, I'll be in town for another day or so, if you want to come by my hotel and see me."  
"I will." They both stood up and that's when Amy saw a girl looking in the back window. She opened the door and the girl came in.  
"Are you Loren Duran?"  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing here?" The girl asked and Amy looked at Loren.  
"There's been a change in who's family." Amy said. Loren saw the other members look down and Amy started to walk Amy out to her car. Loren saw a suspicious car drive by the house but looked at Amy.  
"I'll be by the hotel later. Ricky's going to work later and I can bring John by."  
"How old is John by the way?"  
"He just turned six a few months ago."  
"Who was that inside that came in?"  
"That is my husband's ex-girlfriend, Adrian."  
"Amazing." Loren said. "Well, I'll see you later." Loren opened her car door, handing Amy a peice of paper with her number on it.  
"Bye." Amy said. Loren got in and shut the door and pulled away and drove and Amy turned and stormed in her house, ready to get answers from her adoptive parents.  
Loren was driving down the road when she saw the car she'd seen at Amy's house driving behind her. Loren sped up a bit as she passed through the green light, stopping the car at the red light. She turned and when to a resurant and parked. She got out and went in and people started recognizing her. She went up and sat a two person table a kid walked up to her.  
"Hi, you're Loren Duran?" The girl said.  
"Yes I am."  
"I'm a big fan. Will you take a picture with me?" She asked.  
"Sure. No problem." Loren smiled and the girl sat next to her and her mom took the picture, but not before Loren saw a familiar face. She suddenly thought about the night.  
_"You look good, sweetheart. I hope no one's taken you yet. The young ones are always so innocent." The guy smirked._  
Loren came back and she saw that the guys were the same. That guy was her rapist. She gave one last smile to the mother and the girl and she got up and tried to head towards the door without the guy seeing him.  
"Hey, georgous. Haven't seen you in person in a while." He smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  
"L-let me go."  
"Come on, baby, I know you have another man, but who says we can't just go back to your hotel room."  
"No, l-l-let me go." Loren tried to snatch her arm but he held it tighter.  
"Come on, baby, let me just give you a sneak preview." He forcefully kissed her and she was fighting until she kneed him and she turned at the flashes and found paparazzi taking pictures and she ran outside and to her car, knowing this would be up in minutes. She didn't take a second look as she pulled away and sped towards her hotel, in tears all the way. She found paprazzi waiting for her as she ran to the elevator and and went to her room. She laid on her bed and started crying. Her computer dingged and she got up and opened it and clicked the impending link. When the site came up, she started crying harder. It was a picture of her and the guy kissing. Comments were already up and they all said the same thing.  
**That cheater! She's just like Chloe!**  
**I hate her! She's breaking Eddie, her newborn daughter, and her seven year old daughter's hearts. She's a whore. Especially with that kid.**  
Loren slammed her computer when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and looked through the peephole and saw it was Amy. She opened the door and she saw Amy who looked worried.  
"Come in." Loren said, wiping her tears. She walked away from the door and laid on her bed. my came in, shutting and locking the door.  
"I read what happened. Has anyone called you?"  
"I don't know if they know, but they probably do." Loren started to cry more and Amy came over.  
"What happened?"  
"The guy forced me on him. Seriously forced. He grabbed me and pulled me."  
"Is that why you are forming a bruise near your lip?" Amy asked and Loren quickly sat up.  
"What?" She exclaimed and Amy handed her a make-up mirror. She looked and saw a forming bruise. She closed it and handed it back. "Everyone is going to hate me for breaking Eddie's heart." Loren phone started ringing and she leaned over and picked it up. She saw it had Nora on it and she answered.  
"H-hello?" Loren said, crying.  
"Loren, what happened? That picture?" Nora said.  
"I wasn't kissing him." Loren cried. "Mom, it was him." Loren whispered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Loren said. Amy looked at Loren in worry. "Have you spoken to Eddie?"  
"Max is talking to him right now. Loren, you have to call him."  
"He probably won't pick up." Loren cried.  
"Max just hung up. I think he might call you."  
"I seriously doubt it." Suddenly, Loren's phone beeped and she looked and saw it was Eddie. "Okay, you were right."  
"Talk to him." Nora hung up and Loren switched over to Eddie.  
"E-E-Eddie?" Loren whispered.  
"I thought you went out to meet your sister!" He yelled through the phone.  
"I did! I met her! Then I went to get something to eat and he forced me on him!"  
"Yeah right! Is there even an Amy Juergens there!?"  
"There is! She's in the room with me!"  
"Prove it." He said and Loren handed Amy the phone.  
"Hello, Eddie, it's Amy." She said.  
"How should I know that?"  
'Because I'm watching Loren bawl her eyes out because you are believing her that she would never cheat on you. She told me what happened and it sounds true. Plus, after the kiss, she has a bruise because it was forced. Plus, I see another bruise on her arm."  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I'm positive, Eddie. Just believe her." Amy sighed. "I finally get a real sister and I don't want to start it trying to get her through a divorce, Eddie."  
"Tell her we'll talk later. I just don't like knowing that she's kissed another guy besides me." He hung up on Amy and Amy sat her phone down. Loren looked up at Amy in hope, which broke Amy's heart.  
"Give him time." Amy said and Loren started crying. Amy went around and laid behind her, brushing her hair back, trying to comfort her.

* * *

**I know that you all are probably getting tired of the cheating game. But I spend all day at school thinking about ideas, just so you all can have this story. I could just quit. But I won't. And I'm nearing 100 reviews! Yay! Can't wait! When I do, I'll upload the next chapter 'm working on, which is currently at 1,274 words! Trying for 3,000!**


	24. Chapter 22

Loren was laying in bed asleep while Amy was laying in the other bed. Loren had tear stained cheeks and Amy felt bad for Loren. Amy leaned over as her phone vibrated and it was Ricky.  
"Ricky, why are you calling me at eight am?"  
"Because I'm wondering when you're coming home." He said.  
"I'm sorry. Have you heard what happened about Loren?  
"It's hard not to. She's all over the news."  
"Well, Eddie isn't sure to believe her and she was up all night  
crying." Amy spoke in a hushed tone.  
"Well, tell her I'm sorry. I hope it all gets worked out."  
"Me too. I don't want to start my relationship with my newfound sister if she goes through a divorce." Amy sighed. "How's John?"  
"He misses you. Like I do."  
"I miss you too. But right now, I want to take care of my sister. I'll be home as soon as possible."  
"Fine. Bye."  
"Bye. Love you." Amy hung up the phone and looked over at Loren's bed.  
"Amy, I have to tell you something." Loren said, suddenly, surprising Amy and Amy sat up.  
"What is it?"  
"The guy who kissed me." She said, not turning to face Amy, tears threatening to run back down her face. "He was my rapist." She said and Amy, open-mouthed, got out of her bed and went over to Loren's,  
"The guy who.." Amy gulped. "Raped you when you were thirteen?" Amy asked. Loren silently nodded and she turned over crying and Amy got on the bed and wrapped her arms around Loren. "I'm so sorry, Loren."  
Eddie was sitting in the nursery, giving Amber her bottle, when Nora walked in.  
"Hey, Eddie." She gave a weak smile.  
"Hi, Nora. How are you?"  
'I'm alright. Have you talked to Loren since yesterday?"  
'No, and I don't know when I will." Eddie stood up and put Amber in her crib and turned around and faced Nora.  
"She didn't tell you, did she?" Nora said.  
"Tell me what?"  
"She knew the person who kissed her."  
"Of course she did. t wasn't some random stranger." Eddie said sarcastically.  
"Eddie, I'm serious. The guy is good for her to be around." Nora said in a very serious tone. "If Loren stays around him, she will be in danger." Eddie walked towards Nora.  
"Who is it, Nora?"  
"It's the guy who raped her seven years ago." Nora spoke low.  
Loren was brushing her hair as she stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Amy had gone to visit Ricky and John, and she was going to bring John to meet Amy. Amy heard the door knock and she went and looked through the peephole but it was black. She slowly opened the door and but it was pushed open when she hardly opened it. It pushed her back and onto the floor as **HE** came in. He locked the door and smirked at Loren on the floor.  
"How about we relive that night?" He smirked and pulled Loren up and threw her on the bed. He took his shirt off and Loren was about to scream when he kiss her. She tried to kick him off but he wasn't moving. He tore her shirt and tried to muffle scream.  
A few hours later, a cleaning lady was walking to the rooms, cleaning the empty ones. She knocked on a room and no one answered. She took out her key card and unlocked the door. She stepped in and called out, "Cleaning lady!" Since no one answered, she walked in but screamed at the sight on the bed. It was Loren laying in bed, clothes torn, some off and on the ground, blood all over the sheets.  
Amy was at Ricky's, talking about Amy while John played, when she got a call from the hospital.  
"Hello?" Amy answered warily.  
"Hello, is this Amy Underwood?"  
"Yes."  
"We have your sister, Loren Duran here. She was found in her hotel room when we arrived."  
"Wait, what happened?!" Amy exclaimed. "Why is she there?"  
"We do not know yet. We had to sedate her on the ride here because when she woke up, she started freaking out, yelling, 'It was him!'"  
"I'm coming." Amy hung up and jumped up.  
"What's going on?"  
"Loren is in the hospital. I don't know what for, but I'm going." Amy ran out the door, Ricky following with John. He drove her as fast as she could and as soon as she reached it, she ran inside and they told her Loren's room and she could visit. She headed up and found Loren sobbing softly.  
"Loren?" Amy said, shutting the door.  
"It happened again." Loren whispered, facing Amy.  
"What happened again?" Amy asked, coming over to her bed.  
"He raped me. He raped me a second time." Loren cried. Amy leaned over and hugged Loren tightly.  
Amy was pacing up and down the hall in front of Loren's room. She was asleep and Amy was calling Eddie. He hadn't answered yet and she wanted to keep trying him until he answered, knowing the hospital had already alerted him and her mom. She wanted him to know before he even got there.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Finally, you answered. Eddie, it's me, Amy. Where are you right now?"  
"I'm on a plane, coming to see Loren. What happened?"  
"That's what I need to speak to you about before you get here." Amy grimaced.  
"What?"  
"When I got to the hospital, Loren told me something."  
"What did she tell you?  
"First, promise you aren't going to ask her a million questions. They've already had to sedate her twice."  
"Amy, you're scaring me. What happened?" Eddie said.  
"She told me... she was raped again." Amy whispered and it was silent on the other end. "E-Eddie?"  
"A-are you sure?"  
"She was bawling. Eddie." Amy started crying. "I-I can't stand seeing her in this pain."  
"I've got to go." He hung up the phone and Amy looked up before putting her phone in her pocket. Ricky walked down the hall without John.  
"Has anything changed?"  
"No. I just spoke to Eddie."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"I had to. Loren's his wife."  
"Does her mom know?"  
"She's probably on the plane with him." Amy said.  
A Few Hours later  
Eddie, Nora, and Max arrived at the hospital later that day, and went to the waiting room and found Amy with Ricky, Amy crying.  
"How is she?" Eddie asked. Amy looked up and stood up.  
"She's..." Amy sniffed. "There's no word I really can say. Physically, she has a few bruises. Mentally, she broken." Amy said.  
"Can we see her?" Max asked.  
"Sure. Just let me go in and tell her." Amy led them to her room and slowly opened the door, motioning for them to stay put, leaving the door open halfway. She went over to Loren's bed and found her awake.  
"Loren?"  
"Amy?"  
"Eddie, Nora, and Max are here to see you." Amy whispered.  
"I don't want to see anyone."  
"Please Loren, they've come all this way."  
"I don't want them to see me like this." Loren whispered.  
"You look fine."  
"No. I don't want to see anyone."  
"Please, Loren. For me?" Amy tried. It was silent before Loren turned and sat up and Eddie, Max, and Nora walked in.  
"Loren." Nora said. She looked like she had cried for a while, almost as bad as Loren. "Do you know who?" Loren just sat there, before her eyes watered up again and 'she nodded.  
"The same guy from seven years ago, the same guy from the restaurant." Loren said.  
"Do you have any names?"  
"One name."  
"Who?" Eddie asked. Loren looked down.  
"Dylan Boyd. The one who pushed Chloe off Max's terrace. Never went to jail for it." Loren looked and saw Eddie curl his fists up. "Eddie, you can't fight him. A detective is coming by to question me. I'll tell him and press charges. I never did because well, I never thought he'd come back after seven years." Loren said and a gasp sounded. Loren turned and saw Alex, with Melissa and Adriana right behind her. Alex was crying because she now knew what happened and she ran away.  
"Alex!"

* * *

**Sorry that this one is short! I kept my promise, but I'll upload either tonight or early tomorrow morning, like 2:00 am So, I had someone ask me why a twin. Well, because, I saw a celebrity that look almost identical to Loren (Shailene Woodley, portraying Amy Juergens from The Secret Life Of An American Teenager) so I thought twins would be at least an okay idea.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

Alex was running down the hospital hall, running pass doctors and nurses, ignoring their warnings to stop and slow down. She ran to the elevator and let it close before Max and Nora caught her. As it shut, Alex started crying. She knew exactly what happened. Who ever Alex's father was came back for Loren. She knew this could end in the same thing as as last time. An unexpected pregnancy. She knew Eddie would want to kill him then, surely. He's only had one kid with her and the guy could possibly have two. The elevator opened and Alex ran out, pushing through he crowds and she ran to the waiting room. She heard an elevator ding and she turned and saw Max and Nora. She ran to the ladies' bathroom, luckily empty, and locked a stall door. She started crying again, until she heard the door open.  
"Alex, I know you're in here." Nora said. Alex sniffled, but didn't answer back. "Alex, what's wrong?"  
"You don't understand, do you?' Alex said.  
"Understand what?"  
"What if it happens again?"  
"What?"  
"She could have another kid that's not Eddie's." Alex whispered. It was silent.  
"No one wants that to happen." Nora said. Alex threw open the stall door and faced her.  
"Of course no one does! She's only twenty with a seven years old and not even a two month old! And the first kid was a mistake." Alex folded her arms. Nora reached down to her.  
"You are not a mistake." She tried to change Alex's mind.  
"Yes I am! And you know it! I'm only here because my bio father raped my mother!" Alex yelled.  
Loren was sitting the bed, with Eddie standing next to the bed and the detective in the room.  
"What happened the first time?" The detective asked. It was Detective McCarthy, which didn't help with Eddie's anger.  
"I was walking home from a friend's when I was pulled into an alley. I tried screaming but he covered my mouth. He started riping my clothes and well, you should know the rest."  
"Why did you press charges years ago?  
"Well, I didn't know who he was and I never thought he'd come back. Rapers hardly ever do." Loren told her sarcastically.  
"What about the kiss at the restaurant?"  
"When I was leaving, he pulled me in." Loren said.  
"And what happened just before the second time?"  
"I don't remember." Loren said.  
"Why?"  
"She had some brain damage." Eddie growled. "She had some memory loss."  
"Okay." She looked at her notepad. "That's all the questions." She left.  
"Loren, we need to talk about when you leave the hospital." Eddie said.  
"I just need my stuff from the hotel. Then i'm flying back home. And I'm starting therapy."  
"Therapy?"  
"Ever since that rape came back in my life, I have the nightmares. Amy even woke me up the other night because I was screaming. When I was in the hospital after giving birth to Amber, Doctor Bledsoe told me I should try therapy. I'm going to have him make my appointment. I think I need it now more than ever."  
Dylan was walking down the street, smirking to himself. Everyone knew Loren had gone in the hospital. but only Loren and her family knew what for. A few people came up to him for his autograph and he saw cops driving down the road. He was to busy signing to see they were pulling over. They got out and the crowd turned to look at them.  
"Dylan Boyd, you're under arrest for the rape of Loren Duran. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law." They had cuffed him and put him in the car. People were taking pictures as the car drove off.  
Loren was laying in bed that night. Eddie was asleep by her bed and Loren grabbed a pencil and a note pad and started writing lyrics down. The tv was on and a breaking news story came on.  
"Hi, this is Lily Park. This is a breaking news story. Earlier today, Dylan Boyd was arrested for rape. Rape of who you ask? Well, yesterday, Loren Duran was admitted into the hospital after a maid at her hotel found her in bloody sheets, almost completely naked. The crazy thing is, Eddie wasn't at the hotel. He was back here, In L..A while Loren had been caught kissing another man. We have info that they didn't talk and Loren never got to explain herself. We had a very reliable source tell us Loren's story. When she was thirteen, Loren fell pregnant after getting raped. She carried the pregnancy full term but gave the baby away for adoption. She continued her life, not giving a care about the child, until she became famous. She snatched Eddie away and never even told him. Well, he found out while she was at the hospital when the girl came back for Loren, now that she was rich and famous,.. It gets even crazier. The first person who had arrived at the hospital was Loren's secret twin, Amy Underwood, her husband Ricky Underwood, and their son John."  
"How the hell does she know this?" Loren muttered..  
"Turns out Loren has been lied to her whole life. Karma's a bitch." She said goodbye and Loren stared at the tv open mouthed.  
"Such a liar, isn't she?" A voice said and Loren turned and saw Tyler.  
"Tyler, what are you doing here?"  
"I thought you deserved to know who told Lily that story."  
"Who?" Loren whispered.  
"Chloe."  
Dylan was sitting at the table, in a small room, getting questioned.  
"Why did you rape Loren Duran?"  
"I was drunk the first time.  
"And the second time, along with the kiss?"  
"I've always been jealous of Eddie. And I was paid ten thousand dollars for it."  
"Who?" The detective asked. Dylan smirked.  
"Chloe Carter."

* * *

**Sorry this is short. I just thought you guys would like that reveal.**


	26. Poll

**So, this is not a chapter update. I just put a very important poll up on my profile, and it has to do with the fate of this story. Please go look at it, or else this story could possibly be discontinued.**


	27. Chapter 24

Loren was sitting on a plane, first class, with Eddie, Melissa, Alex, Ricky, Amy, Max ,and Nora. Loren was staring out the window, crying softly. Eddie was sitting in the seat next to her, angry. Everyone was angry, upset, and worried.  
Loren and Eddie were talking when there was a knock at the door. The doctor came in.  
"Hello, Loren, Eddie, I have something I would like to discuss with you."  
"Yes?"  
"You do know that this could end in a second pregnancy right?" She asked.  
"Of course. I'm very aware of what could happen. Why?"  
"You have been shown to be very fertile. You have a high chance of getting pregnant." Suddenly, Detective McCarthy rushed in.  
"He confessed. he confessed to both rapes and kissing you. And he also brung some one else into it. He revealed that they paid him for the second time."  
"Who?" Eddie stood straighter.  
"Chloe Carter."  
Loren felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Amy had switched seats with Eddie.  
"Loren, are you alright?" Amy said.  
"No. The doctor told me I have a high chance of getting pregnant. Then I find out that Chloe Carter paid Dylan Boyd to rape me a second time." Loren whsipered. She stood up. "Excuse me." She moved through and walked back tothe bathrom when the plane shifted sharply and she fell on someone. She looked up and saw the face of Dylan Boyd.  
Loren jerked awake from her nightmare and found herself on a private jet with Eddie, Max, Nora, Melissa, Amy, Ricky, John, and Alex. It was nighttime and Loren looked out the window at the moon. She only wished what the doctor and Detective McCarthy was a dream. That was was real. Both staments. The most heartbroken person was Loren, then Eddie. Loren was afraid of a second child that was Dylan's, not Eddie's. Eddie had the same thing on his mind. Both Loren and Eddie thought eachother was asleep, along with everyone else on the plane. Everyone else was, but they weren't. They were wide awake, wondering what they'd do.  
Loren still had the rape on her mind, but it was pushed back by the fact of Chloe and a possible pregnancy. She had her mind set on therapy. She already had an appointment set up for the next day and she was ready for it.  
Amy and Ricky had joined them so they could help Eddie with Loren. Besides, Amy and Loren thought it was a good idea for Loren, Amy, and Nora to talk alone together, as they couldn't in the hospital.  
Loren looked over Alex was waking up and then John. She watched them start talking and laughing and playing around. She smiled and she found her eyes felt heavy. She closed them slowly, smiling.  
When Loren woke up, Eddie was over her and he had her stuff already and Loren could already see the flashes against the night sky. Poparazzi would be up this early just to see them back.  
"What time is it?" Loren asked groggily.  
"Three am." He said and Loren put her hood over her head, putting her head down. He lead over to the door and lead her down the stairs as cameras flashed and they asked questions.  
"Loren, Loren, is it true Chloe Carter paid Dylan Boyd to rape you?!"  
"Loren, when did he rape you?!"  
"Is it true you're starting therapy?!"  
"Are you pregnant!?" Loren ignored them all as Eddie helped her into the limo for all of them. When they all got in, Loren looked around and she could see worry and sadness in everyone's eyes. And she knew that it was all because of her.  
When they all arrived home, Loren showed Amy and Ricky to their room, which a couple away from Alex's. She said goonight and for Amy to plan for Loren, Nora, and her to go out. She went downstairs as Eddie went to bed, Melissa went home, and Max was in the guest bedroom, waiting on Nora. Loren sat down across from her mother, who was drinking tea.  
"How are you feeling?" Nora said, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Better. Ricky talk to me earlier about therapy, so I am not really sure if I'm nervous and anxious to go or not. But I do think it will help me."  
"You seem a bit happier."  
"I don't know why. I know, I should be depressed, but... I don't know. Maybe it's just not setting in. Tomorrow morning, I could wake up and burst into tears. Or maybe it's just I'm turning 21 in less than a month."  
"That's good. Are you ready for tomorrow? After therapy?"  
"I think that will be good for us. She's your daughter, and I think she deserves a reason for why you didn't keep her."  
"Everytime you say it like that, I feel guilty."  
"I'm sorry. But this will be good for us. We're Tate women." Loren smiled and Nora smiled. Suddenly, Amy walked down the stairs her pj's.  
"Excuse me, but Tate women? I'm included." She joked.  
"What are you doing up?" Nora said.  
"Yeah, I thought you went to bed." Loren said.  
"Couldn't sleep." Amy said. She sat at the table by them. "To much running through my head."  
"I think we all have that." Nora said. Loren propped up her head on her hand.  
"Eddie finally got Alex's name offically changed from Alexandra Wethers to Alexandra Duran today. It makes me really happy that she's here with us. I'm glad she here." Loren was starting t feel guilty.  
"What's wrong, Loren?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing." Loren lied, getting up. She pushed her chair under and faked a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Night."  
"Night." They called as she walked out. She slowly walked up the stairs. She walked to her room and walked in and found Eddie asleep. She walked to her side and started undressing when she saw a smirk form on Eddie's lips and she gave a playful gasp.  
"So you watched me strip?" She asked.  
"You bet." He laughed and he pulled her into bed, kissing her. Then, the sheets got messed up, and they were glad that the walls were atleast a little sound could get through, because they were loud.  
The next morning, Nora, Max, Alex, Ricky, and Amy were all downstairs. Eddie and Loren weren't down yeat and everyone was taking so long.  
"What's taking them so long?" Max said and Alex began stiffiling back laughter.  
"I might be wrong, but if you want to someone to go check, I wouldn't advise it, exspecially. That's my mom and stepdad." she laughed. "They aeren' exactly quiet." She poured her ceral.  
"Thanks for the image." Amy grimaced and Ricky laughed. Suddenly, there was laughed and a crash.  
"Eddie!" Loren yelled, laughing. "You broke it!"  
"You're the one who was swinging your legs!" Eddie yelled, laughing and Alex snorted into her ceral.  
"Because you picked me up!" Loren yelled.  
"Your idea!" He yelled and it was quiet. Everyone looked at everyother.  
"Hello?!" Max yelled, opening the door and the was a screech and a thump.  
"Thanks for letting me fall, Eddie." Loren exclaimed. Eddie got off the couch laughing and helped Loren up. Loren and eddoe walked in the kitchen smilign and laughing. Loren went over and pours her a glass of apple juice and took a sip.  
"So, what'd you break? You're bed?" Alex smirked and Loren suddenly spit her drink out and everyone looked at her as she started laughing.  
"Alright there, Loren?" Amy joked. Loren held up her hand, still laughing. Her laughter started to die down.  
"I'm fine. But were we really that loud?" Loren said.  
"My god, yes!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Stop that! I do not need that image! That's my sister!" Amy exclaimed.  
"That's my mom!" Slex exclaimed.  
"But she's my daughter!" Nora exclaimed, joining in.  
"Okay, Nora won." Alex said and everyone laughed.  
"So, what time is your appointment, Loren?" Max asked.  
"10:00. I'm going to head out in about thirty minutes, but I want to eat something." Suddenly, Amber started crying from upstairs and Loren saw Eddie move. "No, I'll get her." Loren headed up the stairs. Once out of earshout, Ricky finally said something.  
"Does anyone know why she seems so happy?" Ricky asked.  
"I don't think it's hit her yet." The crying seemed to die down and they heard her steps down the living room stairs, and then the door bell rang. They all heard the same thing. A small screech.  
Loren went down the living room stairs when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and found a big surprise.  
"Hey, slut!" A girl across the street yelled, named Amanda, yelled across the street. Loren's four months pregnant stomach was under her t-shirt and she wore shorts as she sat outside, writing songs. The name made her looked up to Amanda and her friends, Chelsey, and Miranda, walking over. "Writing in your pathetic book again? To much of a whore to have friends?" Amanda snickered.  
"No. Piss off, Amanda." Loren said. Since she got pregnant, she'd started saying words like that.  
"You cannot talk to me like that!" Amanda yelled and started to slap her but a boy suddenly yelled from next door.  
"Touch her and I'll come over there! I'm not afraid to hit a girl!" He yelled and stomped over. He helped Loren stand up and stood in front of her. "She's no slut or whore. Just leave her alone." The growled and walked back over and Loren hugged him.  
"Thank you so much, Lucas."  
"You're welcome, Loren." He smiled. "I'm still sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve it."  
"Maybe something will come of this." Loren shrugged.  
Loren started to have tears in her eys as she looked him up and down. He had the same shaggy dirty blonde hair, but he wore a military uniform. She screched as she jumped forward and they hugged eachother and Loren could feel the tears rush down her cheeks.  
"Who's this?" They heard a voice and turned and saw everyone looking at them.  
"Um, guys, this is Lucas." She wiped her tears, smiling.  
"Hello."  
"Come in." Loren said and closed the door behind him. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Eddie, my husband, Nora, my mother, Max, Eddie's father, Amy, my sister, her husband Ricky, and this is my daughter, Alex, and I have another daughter, Amber, she's almost three months old. Everyone, this is Lucas. He was my best friend when I was pregnant."  
"Wait, Alex, as in.." He trailed off, looking at Loren. Loren sighed.  
"I didn't keep her. The mother who adopted her Od'd." Loren looked him in the eye. "But I do have a question for you?"  
"Why did I leave?" He said. Loren nodded and he sighed. "I didn't want to. My parents forced me too. Just because my older brother went to a college out of state. Stupid reason. As soona s we move, he transfered, because he was trying to leave us. So we were stuck in the first house."  
"Why don't we all sit down?" Nora said. "Besides, none of us have had breakfast." Nora said.  
"I don't have time to. I have my appointment in almost ten minutes." Loren said. "I have to go." Loren said.  
"I should be going. "  
"I'll walk you to you're car." She said to Lucas. "Bye." She called to everyone else as they stepped out the door.  
"So, are you dating, or married, or what?" Loren asked awkwardly. She saw him grimace out the corner of her eyes. "What?"  
"About that. Do you remember Amanda Clearwater?"  
"Hell, she used to cal me slut and whore, and beat on...me." Loren trailed when she came to relization. "YOU MARRIED AMANDA!" She yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry. After I went into the army, I came home on leave and found her crying. She told me her parents had been killed the day before and I comforted her for a while. We just fell in love."  
"I've got to go." Loren said.  
"Why does it bother you so much? You obviously love the famous Eddie Duran now." He said to her and she opened the door to her car.  
"It doesn't."  
"Loren, it so obviously does."  
"Lucas, you do understand what I went through, right? You know what I'm going on with now, right?"  
"No. I've been in Iraq for 10 months." He said.  
"You saw me get raped and have a kid at thirteen. Well, guess what? The guy who raped me the first time came back. And he was paid by my worst enemy. And I have to go to therapy." Loren started to cry. "I've been so happy, and now it's setting in and I'm starting to feel angry that I went there, then depressed because I could be pregnant with Dylan's baby again and not Eddie's!"  
"You know who raped you?"  
"I remember." loren wiped her tears. "I'm going to be late. See you." Loren got in her car and shut the door and Lucas watched her drive off.  
Loren pulled up to the building and got out. She signed inside and sat down. She grabbed anpkin out her bag to wipe the running mascara she had on her face. She got it all off and put it away.  
"Loren?" She looked upa nd saw the women. "I'm Dr. Aaron. Let go back." Loren got up and walekd back with her. They sat down and Loren felt nervous. "So, Loren, this is the first time you've been to therapy?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, do you know how it works?"  
"A little bit. My brother-in-law talked to me a bit. He just told me that they listen to what you say and can challenge your words to get you to see the big picture."  
"ou have a smart brother-in-law. Let's just jump right into it. What are you here for?"  
"Almost three months ago, I was in the hospital having my daughter. Eddie had told him that I was having nightmares about when I was thirteen and I was raped, so I'd be screaming in my sleep. I wasn't waking up right away, like I was in a coma, but Eddie didn't know what they were about."  
"What were they about?"  
"When I was in a coma, I didn't feel like I was asleep. It felt more like I was living my life. I was having a dream. Instead of having my daughter, I miscarried her. Then my life went up. I got on a tv show, got pregnant again, and then had them. Then it went down. My son died after contractong pnemonia, I found out my mother lied to me my entire life and I had a sister. Then Eddie and my other child, because it was twins, were killed. Then I woke up. Everyone night, the dream continues aon about life after eddie. They only stop when I was a nightmare about being raped. I haven't had any now this time, but I have a feeling I will."  
"Why?"  
"When I got home, I was feeling happy. cheerful. And then it set in."  
"And what caused that?"  
"When I was thriteen, I was called a whore. A slut. There had been another witness to my rape. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today. he stood up for me when people made fun of me or beat on me. But I wouldn;t let him be around me unless we were alone. One day, when I was five months pregnant, he left. He came back. He came back, met everyone, and then when I was about to leave. He told me that he was married and in love with the girl who made fun of me the most and beat on me the most." Loren started tearing up. Dr. Aaron handed her a box of tissues and she took one.  
"Did you ever have feelings for this boy?" She asked.  
"I tell Eddie that I was never in love before him. I was in love with Lucas. For a few months after, my nightmares included him. He left me heartbroken."  
"Do you still have feelings for him?" She asked and Loren stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"I don't know. I love Eddie. I've loved Eddie for almost four years. But Lucas, he saved me. But never did anything. We were just best friends to eachother."  
"Speaking of Eddie, how have you been doing with him? I understand you and him are worried of another pregnancy with Dylan, so how are you dealing with it? Have you done anything?"  
"We...aren't the happiest we were as newly weds. But we still feel like we're in love. And we have. Last night. I was kind of happy when I went up stairs and he pretended to be asleep. Then I crawled into bed and it just started. But...it felt kind of desperate. And not in a way as neither of us have had sex in months. It felt like we need to do it." Loren said. "I know we both hope, if there is a baby, that it's Eddie's, not Dylan's. That could be possible, but it would be hard to tell. It's been...only four days." Loren started tearing up again. "It's coming back." She grabbed another tissue and held it to her face as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
" suggest you talk with Eddie about Dylan." Dr. Aaron said. "And you seem to have some unfinished business with Lucas. I suggest getting together with him and talk about the relationship you have." She looked at her watch. "So, I'll see you in a few days?"  
"Yeah." They got up and Loren got out and got in her car. She fixed her mascara before starting the car and driving to where she would meet Nora and Amy.

* * *

**IT'S EXACTLY 3,000 WORDS!**


	28. Chapter 25

"How did it go?" Nora asked as Loren sat her bag down besides her chair.  
"I cried. And it did set in." Loren said. She sat down. "Is my make up messed up?"  
"No. You look fine." Amy said.  
"How long have you been waiting?" Loren said.  
"We sat down just before you came in and sat down." Amy said.  
"Okay. So where are Ricky, Max, Eddie, Alex, and John?"  
"They went out to do whatever was interesting. Maybe Max and Eddie are showing them around." Amy said.  
"We should show you around. You don't know where anything is."  
"Let's see how long I'll stay. Ricky's moms might want him back home."  
"Well, the detective called."  
"What did she say?'  
"That the first court date is set for next week. It's for both rapes. So, Lucas needs to testify."  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"I never told anyone this but...he w as there to watch. He wasn't forced, but he wasn't happy about it. As soon as Dylan left and I passed out, he took me to the hospital. Then they called you." Loren said. "Then, Amy had just left Loren. for Ricky's when it happened and maybe I could get ahold of the cleaning lady. She could testify for finding me like I was."  
"I can. Probably get talk to her about it." Amy said. "But wait, he watched the entire thing?"  
"Yeah. But then he suddenly moved, and when he came back, he married-." Loren was cut off by a voice behind her.  
"Loren?" She turned around and saw a woman looking at her.  
"Um, yes? Who are you?"  
"Don't you remember? Amanda Clearwater, well, now it's Amanda Dunn." She smirked and Loren looked at her.  
"Oh, hello, Amanda." Loren said through gritted teeth.  
"It's been to long. I read that you got your baby back. Do you feel any guilt?" She smirked and Loren stood up.  
"Amanda, why don't you just go where ever you are supposed to go?"  
"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She smirked. "I read what happened. I would suspect Eddie to file for divorce. I wouldn't want to be with someone who isn't faithful."  
"You think that I wanted to do that?" Loren said, her voice near a growl.  
"Why of course. I mean, no one hardly ever gets raped twice, by the same man." Amanda said.  
"Amanda, I suggest you leave. Right now. I'm not in the right state of mind and I might just be crazy enough to hit you."  
"Loren." Nora said, getting up, along with Amy.  
"Well, Loren, I heard you started therapy but I didn't think you were that crazy. No wonder Lucas moved away, far, far away from you."  
"You knew he loved me!" Loren yelled at her.  
"Maybe. But he loves me. I mean, he did get married to ME and is having a baby with ME." Amanda smirked at her. Loren's eyes went to her stomach and back to her face. "Yes, Loren, I am pregnant, and Lucas knows. We are going to have a baby. I'm not pregnant with another man's baby during my marriage. So I am not a whore."  
"I would think it was, since, at only fourteen, you had sex with nearly everyone at our middle school. So maybe that is another man's baby." Loren said.  
"But I didn't get pregnant. I didn't get an STD." Amy and Nora's eyes widened.  
"I didn't get an STD." Loren said.  
"You think no one saw you at that clinic. "Amanda chuckled. "No, we saw you. We heard what the doctor said. You are nothing but a dirty, slutty, whore." Amanda emphasised the last words.  
"Amanda, I am not afraid to attack you, baby or not."  
"I don't think Lucas would be very happy if I miscarried."  
"He would be. I know it isn't his baby!" Loren yelled at her.  
"What is going on?" A voice said and their heads snapped to see Lucas.  
"Lucas, I was speaking to Loren and she says that this baby isn't yours." Amanda said.  
"Loren, is that true?" He asked and Loren looked at him opened mouthed.  
"I cannot believe you." She said.  
"Tha's my wife and child you are talking about!" He exclaimed.  
"Are you sure it's even your child?!" Loren exclaimed. She sighed. "You don't understand. You missed way to much when you left." Loren said.  
"I told you why I left!"  
"Whatever. Let's just go." Loren said, grabbing her purse and she started to walk by them. Lucas grabbed her arm.  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
"Let me go." Loren growled.  
"Not until you tell me what."  
"You left me when I need some one the most." She snatched her arm away. "And by the way, the trial begins next week. You have to tesify." She stormed to her car and Nora and Amy ran over.  
Lucas looked at Amanda, then back to Loren and her mom and sister. She watched Loren explain angrily and then started to cry. He turned towards Amanda.  
"What happened?"  
"I was just talking to her." Amanda said innocently.  
Loren was crying as she explained.  
"I feel like a dirty whore now." She cried.  
"You aren't. It wasn't your fault."  
"She's the whore! She did sleep around! Until I don't know hold she was, she slept around!" Loren cried. "I don't want to be pregnant! I didn't want to be pregnant the first time!" Loren cried. She tried to wipe her tears. "Let's just go home." Loren said. "I'll meet you at home." She got in her car and started to pull out. She saw Amanda smirking at her while Lucas was turned the other way and Loren did something she never did, not even when she was pregnant.  
She gave her the middle finger and watched her jaw drop. She din't care that anyone could of taken a picture of that. She watched Lucas turn around and then Amanda pretend to cry to him what she had done. She smirked at him when he looked at her, anger written all over his face.  
Loren walked in the house, throwing her purse on the couch and she flopped on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable, her phone rang and saw it was a blocked number.  
"Hello?" Loren said.  
"Hey, Loren, it's Tyler. I saw what you did."  
"When?"  
"Giving someone the finger at that restaurant. Amanda Clearwater, correct?"  
"How do you know who she is?"  
"You're right. She is cheating. And that baby is mine, not Lucas'."  
"Really?" Loren said.  
"Really. And seeing Lucas' face, I would think he would be at your house right now." There was a knock at the door, right on cue.  
"You're right. Can you come over? I'll make sure Lucas doesn't pound in your face, but I'll need proof."  
"I'll be right over." He hung up and Loren chuckled as she got up and went to the door. She opened and found Amanda and Lucas.  
"Hello, can I help you?" She said, feigning sweetness.  
"Yes, you can, Loren." He moved past her and Amanda bumped her as she followed and Loren shut the door.  
"So, what do you want help with?"  
"What was that at the restaurant?" Lucas asked.  
"Something I've been waiting to do for years."  
"I'm not going to let you do that to my wife and child."  
"Oh, Lucas." Loren chuckled. "She won't be your wife for long, and that's not your child."  
"Yes it is!" Amanda yelled.  
"Oh, Amanda, i almost forgot you were here. By the way, do you know some one named Tyler Rorke?"  
"Of course, he is famous."  
"No, you know him a little to well." There was a knock at the door. "And that should be him right now." Loren smirked and she opened the door. "Tyler, come on in. let me introduce you to someone." She let him in and he saw Lucas and Amanda. Loren shut the door and they stood in front of them.  
"Why is he here?"  
"That's not your baby. It's Tyler." Loren stood between them.  
"I didn't know she was married. She wasn't wearing her ring. I have proof." Tyler said quickly and pulled some photos out of his pocket. "She never told me she was married." Lucas took the photos and started looking and Amanda looked nervous.  
"Is this true?" Lucas asked Amanda.  
"No! He's lying! Loren's lying! She still loves you and she can't let it go that we're in love, married, and having a baby." She grabbed his arm but he snatched away. Suddenly, the front door opened and Eddie, Max, Ricky, Nora, Amy, Alex,and John came in.  
"What's going on?"  
"Just let me go. I'm getting my lawyer and filing for divorce!" Lucas exclaimed and walked out, as everyone cleared his path.  
"Look what you!" Amanda yelled. "You ruined my marriage!"  
"No, you ruined it." Loren said to her and she smirked."Besides, this is my revenge for every time you called me a whore, a slut, or nearly beat me to miscarry."Loren exclaimed and Amanda ran out, calling Lucas' name and Loren smiled.  
"What happened?"  
"I just saved Lucas a few years of raising someone else's baby." Loren said and Loren turned to Tyler. "I would some how convince her to let you be involved."  
"I'm going to try. Bye, Loren."  
"Bye." Loren said as Tyler left.  
"Okay, can you start from what you did at the restaurant? It's all over the internet." Eddie said and Loren's smile faded when she saw tears in Alex's eyes.  
"Alex, what's wrong?" Loren asked.  
"You regret me? You think I'm a mistake?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
"No, I-."  
"No! You do! You regret me, and everything that came along with me! Why else would you have given me up for adoption!?" She yelled and then ran up to her room, bawling.  
"Alex, wait!" Loren yelled. She took off and ran up the stairs, and she could nearly fell but she ran to her room, just in time for it to slam hard in her face. "Alex, let me in!" She heard Amber start to cry.  
"No! Why don't you go take care of the daughter you actually want!? Or is she a mistake too because she put you in a coma for four months!?" Alex yelled. Eddie ran up and went to get Amber for Loren.  
"No, let me in!" Loren yelled. "I didn't say whatever you think I said! How do you even know what happened at the restaurant!?"  
"Don't you remember? You're famous!" Loren check her phone and saw that Lily Park had twisted all of her words.  
**_Has Loren Duran Gone Crazy?_**  
_Loren was seen at Jeff's, arguing with a woman who must have been an old enemy because they started to fight quickly, with Loren threatening the other woman, even though the woman told Loren she was pregnant. Maybe Loren has gotten off her rocker, because then she continually told the woman it wasn't her husbands baby. Then the woman's husband, Loren's old friend, came in and then Loren and the man began to argue. Loren then ran out the lot, followed by her sister and mother, and she was crying and exclaimed, "I don't want to be pregnant! I didn't want to be pregnant the first time!" So she thinks the first child is a mistake? Maybe instead of therapy, she should just go to rehab. Because she is going crazy._  
Loren looked up.  
"I thought I told you to ignore anything Lily Park wrote!"  
"Did you say that or didn't you say that!?" Alex yelled.  
"I said it but I don't regret you! I wish I had kept you! Every time I think about it, I feel guilty! You don't understand what I did it for!" Loren stormed away from the door and ran down the stairs. She found everyone, but Alex and Eddie downstairs and Loren started for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Max asked.  
"I'm going for a drive. No one follow me." She said and she slammed the door and she walked down the path to her car. She looked up and saw Alex looking down at her from her window with a frown. Loren just turned and got in her car. She turned her music all the way up and pulled off. She started down an old country road. She smiled as her and Lucas' favorite song came on, Don't Stop Believing, Glee Version. She passed by, looking at all the flowers, feeling a bit happy. She felt as if she was getting away from everything, until she saw a house coming in the distance, with Lucas sitting on the porch, glass of wine in his hand. Loren honked and she saw him look up and she slowed down, and pulled in his driveway. She smiled, shutting her car door as she got out.  
"Hey." She called.  
"Hey." He set the glass down. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Lily park got everything about what happened at the resturant earlier and Alex read it. I said that I didn't want to be pregnant the first time and she took it the wrong way." Loren said, sitting in the chair next him. "And a peice of advice, don't drink. You could do some really stupid things." Loren said and Lucas reliazed what Loren meant when she said that.  
"I'm sorry again, Loren. I feel bad for leaving, marrying Amanda, and taking her side when you were obviously right."  
"It doesn't bother me that yous stood up for her. You thought she was faithful and she is your wife."  
"I already contacted my lawyer. She's working on the papers as we speak."  
"That's good."  
"So the trial begins next week?"  
"Yeah. Hopefully, you'll testify. Amy got the maid who found me to testify, Amy's going to speak, Alex is, and my mom is."  
"I'll speak. It's for both accounts?"  
"Yes. I want him and Chloe in jail for a long time." Loren said.  
"They deserve it." Loren got a text and saw it was from Eddie.  
Coming home? It's starting to get late.  
"I've got to go."  
"Bye." Lucas said and hugged Loren. Loren walked back to her car and drove back home. By the time she got home, it was dark. She saw all of the lights off and she walked inside, slowly closing the door quietly.  
"Hello." A voice said and Loren screamed a bit.  
"Jesus Christ, who is trying to get hit right now?" Loren said and the person turned the lamp on and it was Alex. "Jesus, Alex, I swear if you had been right behind me, I was have swung at you?"  
"Sorry, but I want to talk." Alex said and Loren sat on the couch. "You said I didn't know why you did it. Why?" Alex and Loren sighed.  
"After Dylan raped me, after I got pregnant, I felt exactly like what people were calling me. A whore. A slut. Dirty and used. I felt like I deserved every hit someone gave me. A pregnant seventh grader isn't fun. It was seventh grade because I had been put in school a year after everyone. They were just as cruel. I didn't want you growing up in the environment Who says they wouldn't have hit you. I regret having to bring a life into this world that wouldn't be treated with care. That's what I meant. Like if I did have anything baby, and it happened to be Dylan's, I would love him or her, but I'd feel allt he more guilty and horrible. It's not a good enviroment." Loren said.  
"I'm sorry.I feel like everyday, you are happy, having fun, but by the end, you just are crashing and burning."  
"It feels that way."  
"I'm sorry, mom." Alex said and she ran over and hugged Loren tightly. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
Six Days Later  
Loren straightened out her skirt and top as she was readying for court. Eddie was in his uit and Nora was in a skirt and top like Loren's, along with Amy. Max and Ricky had suits like Eddies and Alex had a smaleld skirt and top on and Johnwas also wearing a suit. Loren grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs.  
"Ready?" Eddie asked.  
"As much as I'll ever be."

* * *

**The start of the trial is next chapter! And this story may be ending soon! But with a sequel in sight!**

**And by the way, I don't know why I didn't say anything the 27th, but, I became an aunt! My niece was born Wednesday, March 27th, 2013 at 4:31pm!**


	29. Chapter 26

Loren, Max, Nora, Alex, Eddie, Alex, Ricky, and Amy walked in the court house. Loren walked up and hugged Lucas.  
"Thank you for doing this."  
"It's the least I can do." He said and he walked back to the group. Loren could see out of the corner, Dylan and Chloe walking towards the court room, both glaring at her. Loren just turned back to the ground.  
"We should go in." Max said and they entered, Loren going to the front to meet the lawyer. She spoke about it for a few minutes before it started.  
"Entering, Judge Maria." Everyone stood up as the judge entered and sat when she sat. "Case of State Versus Dylan Boyd and Chloe Carter. Charges?" Loren's lawyer stood.  
"Two accounts of rape and one charge of sexual harassment."  
"Defendants, how do you plead?" The judge asked and Dylan and Chloe stood.  
"Not guilty." Dylan said.  
"Not guilty." Loren nearly scoffed but she kept it in.  
"Defendants, who do you call to the stand?"  
"We call Loren Duran." Their lawyer said and Loren stood up and walked to the stand and the officer stood in front of her with his hand raised and Loren raised hers.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
"Yes." He walked away and Loren sat down and their lawyer walked up.  
"Mrs. Duran, can you recall what happened that first night?"  
"Some of. I was doing baby sitting jobs around my neighbor hood. This night I happened to be a bit out of the neighbor hood. I was walking home from the job when someone pulled up next to me in a van. He said he'd give me a ride if I gave him one. He jumped out the van, knife in hand. He tackled me, the knife ripping my clothes. He continued to, speaking to me and covering my mouth so no one heard. He raped me and then ran. I was slowly starting to pass out when I saw some one over me again. I passed out before they did anything but I woke up in the hospital with my mom in the room with the doctor."  
"And do you know who it was who found you after the 'rape'?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then who is your witness?"  
"Lucas Dunn."  
"And is he here today?"  
"Yes."  
"So he saw everything, but he didn't tell the police?"  
"Objection!" Loren's lawyer called.  
"I'll allow it." The judge said.  
"Yes, but only because I told him not to. I knew he was planning to but I guess he never did, as he moved away when I was four months into my pregnancy."  
"The defense calls Lucas Dunn to the stand." Their lawyer said and Loren got up and stepped down and she saw Lucas get up and straighten his suit top and she sat down and watched him go to the stand and the police officer stand in front of him.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
"Yes." He walked away and their lawyer looked at Lucas.  
"Mr. Dunn, is it true that you watched Mrs. Duran get raped?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you help her?"  
"I knew if I tried, Dylan would kill us both."  
"Did you know who was raping her?"  
"Of course not. Loren told me when I came back on leave from the army two weeks ago."  
"Why did you go along with Mrs. Duran pleads for not telling the police?"  
"She was raped right before my eyes. I was helping her. Do you know how much emotional pain that would put her through if I lied and I told the police?"  
"But still, if she was so called 'raped', then you should have told the police." Loren could see Lucas' temper rising and so could everyone else.  
"Oh no." Nora, Alex, and Amy whispered.  
"Don't Lucas." Loren whispered.  
"She was broken!" He yelled. "She was taunted, called a slut and a whore for getting pregnant, and you think I should have worsened that by telling the police behind her back!?" He yelled at the lawyer and Loren's lawyer stood up quickly.  
"We request a recess."  
"Granted." The judge said and Loren ran out faster than anyone else and she could feel her eyes were watery.  
"Loren, are you alright?" A voice said and she saw it was Lucas.  
"Why did you say that?"  
"Say what?"  
"That I was broken! Did you not see both Chloe and Dylan smile!? Like it was a job well done! ? That was their goal!" Loren yelled at him.  
"You wanted me to just shut up and be quiet in there! When they possibly could do this again! You possibly could get pregnant again!?"  
"They are satisfied with their selves! They got their goal! To break me, get me depressed! But I didn't tell them that, you did!" Loren yelled. Eddie and the others were rushing up.  
"Loren, what happen?"  
"Ask Lucas. I don't feel like repeating it. I'm going to the bathroom." Loren said, feeling tired.  
A few minutes later, Loren walked out. Amy could see a mesmerized look in her eyes and the recess was over. They walked back in and it was Loren's lawyers turn.  
"We call Alexandra Duran to the stand." Loren watched Alex stand up and walk to the stand.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
"Yes." He walked away and Alex sat down and Loren's lawyer walked up to her.  
"So, Ms. Duran, when did you find out you were adopted?"  
"When I was three, my adoptive mother's boyfriend began to teach me, even though it was his fault that my adoptive mother couldn't teach me herself. Well, one day, when she was high, she outright told me I was adopted."  
"And when did you go find Mrs. Duran?"  
"When I was seven, she overdosed and died and I left home to find Loren. I had researched her and I read she was in the hospital so I went and I talk to her about it."  
"What did you think of her? Before you met her?"  
"I had always thought my mother was a woman in her late twenty who went out and had sex all the time and got pregnant and decided to be selfish and gave me up. When I got to the hospital and finally met her, I learned that she had been raped and was doing what she thought was best."  
"Did she ever tell you what happened in detail?"  
"No. I'm not sure if she did to anyone."  
"No more questions."  
"Does the defense call anyone to the stand?"  
"Dylan Boyd." Dylan stood up and Alex stood up and Lore nearly burst out when she saw Dylan smirking at Alex, like he would do what he did to Loren to Alex. She walked back and Loren was in a trance as the police officer asked Dylan if he would tell the truth.  
"Mr. Boyd, what did you do on the night in question?"  
"I was 16 and was driving around. I had been into drinking and I don't remember what happened."  
"Were you out with friends?"  
"I can remember having a few drinks."  
"Are they here to verify?"  
"Two are." Loren's jaw dropped. What the heck is he talking about?, she thought.  
"Names?"  
"Chelsy Allgood and Miranda Dorsey." Loren knew exactly who they were. Amanda's lackeys.  
"We will start next week with the questioning of Chelsy Allgood. Dismissed." The judge said and everyone stood up and Chelsy walked over to Loren.  
"Hi, Loren, fancy seeing you here."  
"It's my case." Loren said bye to her lawyer as he walked out. She saw everyone waiting for her.  
"So, Loren, you've really pissed Amanda off, you know that right?"  
"Of course. But it's not my fault she cheated on her husband."  
"Well, you basically did too?" A voice said and Miranda had walked up.  
"Actually, no I didn't. The entire reason for this trial. I was raped."  
"You're just an attention bitch. You just wanted to have sex outside your marriage and it will be revealed. He didn't rape you, you just had sex and got pregnant." Miranda said. Loren knew everyone heard what she said.  
"Well, Miranda, have fun lying to the police. Hope you go to jail for it." Loren smirked and started to walk away.  
"She will get you! There's nothing better she does than revenge!" Chelsy yelled. Loren didn't turn her back as she walked towards everyone.  
"Nice to know you both are still her lackies!" Loren yelled back and she smirked. She walked out with every one.  
"Mom?" Alex said suddenly and Loren looked at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Lucas told me to give this to you." She handed Loren a note. Loren unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Loren,_

_I know I'm such a coward for not telling you this in person. I feel like such a wuss but that's me. I wrote this after the recess, writing as fast as possible. Because I got a phone call. I'm due back in Iraq imeaditly. So right now, I'm on a plane, in my uniform, flying back to fight._

_But the real reason I'm writing is that..._

_I love you. I've always loved you. Not a friendship love, I mean, when we were younger, I secretly planned how we would get married and how many kid we would have. But leave Eddie for me. You deserve better. You need someone who can spoil you, not someone who married your enemy._

_Besides, when I enrolled in the army, I signed up for five years. I've only been in two. But I don't think I'll live to see four. I just have a gut feeling that I'll leave you with what I said in that court room. And I'll regret it._

And I'm sorry that I can't be there for the rest of the trial. Now i feel as if my words have jinxed it all. The only witness to the rape has gone off to war. I'll regret this, even if I come back.

_But all I want you to know is.. _  
_I will always love you._

_Goodbye_  
_Lucas_

Needless to say, Loren had tears coming down her cheeks.  
"He's gone." Loren said aloud. "He's gone and I might never see him again."  
"He left? What about the trial?" Nora asked.  
"He said he was called back imeaditly. He left and gave this to Alex." Loren said. She looked at Alex. "What did he say when he gave this to you?"  
"He told me to tell you he was sorry. And he means what he said in the letter."  
"What did he say?" Eddie asked.  
"Nothing important." Loren said, giving Alex and Alex got the message. "Let's just go home." Loren said and they all walked out.  
Loren sat on the couch when they got home, changed into my comfortable clothes. Eddie was upstairs,s till changing when Amy walked in.  
"What did he say?" She said.  
"Who?" Loren said, snapping out of thinking of Lucas.  
"Lucas. What did Lucas say?"  
"He told me." Loren stopped, knowing if she said it then, she'd burst into tears. "He told me, that he loved me. He always has and always will."  
Little did Loren know, Eddie was standing at the stairs, and had heard every word.

* * *

**I am such a troll. Now Eddie knows, but he won't confront her.**

**I'm thinking the next chapter might skip two weeks and it will be Amy and Loren's birthday. And if it is, that will be the last chapter.**

**But never fear, there is a sequel coming!**

**Tell me if that's good!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**That says REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 27

Loren was a awoken by a dozen people screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She immediately sat up and saw everyone and she screamed.  
"Jesus!" She exclaimed. "I know it's my birthday but do you give people heart attacks for their birthdays now a days?" Loren joked and they laughed.  
"We thought it'd be fun." Nora laughed. Loren fell back.  
"I'm hoping Amy got the same treatment?" Loren said and Amy smirked.  
"Nope. This was all for you."  
"Damn." Loren said aloud. She heard Amber start crying.  
"I got her." eddie said, walking out of the room.  
"Why am I so special? Couldn't you have scared Amy and be fine with it?" Loren asked.  
"You're actually oldest of us." Amy said. "By a minute, no less." Amy said and Loren laughed. She took a pillow and covered her face.  
"Can I please get dressed?!" She yelled through the pillow, feeling sick. She heard them leave and she jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She fix her make-up and got dress and went down stairs and saw a cake for her and Amy.  
"Is this homemade or store made?" Loren asked. Nora gasped and everyone turned to Nora.  
"I cannot believe you would ask that!" Nora exclaimed, while everyone though Nora was seriously mad. "Oh, and just totally ignore that WalMart cake box by the trash over there." Nora said and Loren laughed.  
"I remeber the last time you did that. I was accepted into Brown."  
"You got accepted into Brown?!"Amy exclaimed. "And you didn't go?!"  
"I stayed with my singing career." Suddenly, Adriana, with Andrew, and Melissa, with her newborn daughter Madelynn, rushed in.  
"Loren, have you seen the news?" Adriana asked.  
"No. i just woke up. What's going on?"  
"Which base is Lucas stationed at?" Loren jumped up and ran to the living room. She turned on the tv and everyone ran in and saw a news report about an attack at Fort Gurning, where Lucas was station. They began to say some names and Loren heard the say a D name.  
"Marcus Daniels. Anthony Dunnings. Justin Eby." Loren let out a sigh of relief.  
"My god." Max murmered.  
"We will announce the names as the bodies are identified." The announcer said and Loren turned the tv off. She was scared a bit when the phone rang and she went and answered it.  
"Hello?" Loren said.  
"Hi, Loren." A man's voice said. "It's Trent."  
"Why are you calling me?" Loren said. "Why? Are you trying to ruin my birthday?"  
"I just called to say happy birthday."  
"Well, don't ever call again. Not my next birthday, not and after that. I do not want to see you. I didn't want to see you two years again, I don't want to see you now, and I won't ever want to see you." Loren slamemd the phone. She wipped the few tears."I really do hate that everytime he calls, he always seemed to make me cry." Loren said. Suddenly, Alex ran down the stairs and ran up to Loren and jumped into a hug.  
"Happy birthday, mom!" She exclaimed.  
"Thank you, Alex." Loren said.  
"How about we get to the birthday breakfast?" Nora said and the sat in the kitchen, Loren and Amy next to each other. Nora set the food down and everyone started eating. They ate in silence, the near death attack for Lucas had worried Loren and everyone could tell. Loren lost her appetite and the clanking of her fork echoed through the kitchen as she stood up and walled out of the kitchen.  
And so it begins.  
Loren walked to the piano and sat before a rhythm started to roll. She started playing a melody and she could feel it turning into a song. She added her dynamics and she didn't want to sing, not wanting Eddie or anyone else to hear the lyrics before they were complete. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she stopped playing and she walked to the door and saw Jake and Kelly.  
"Happy birthday!" They exclaimed. Loren smiled and hugged them. Kelly handed her a bag and looked looked inside. It was a songbook.  
"Aw. Thank you. I've been meaning to buy a new one but I always seem to forget until I get back home." Loren laughed. "Come in." They walked in and Loren shut the door.  
"How has your birthday been so far?"  
"Good. I got a good scare the morning."  
"What happened?"  
"Everyone, whom are all in the kitchen, decided to come in and scream happy birthday. Even Amy, just because I'm the older sister but, like, a minute." They all started walking towards the kitchen. When the started to open, all conversation seased. Loren gritted her teeth, knowing the conversation had been about her. She smiled, although, and walked in with Jake and Kelly.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
"Just deliver a gift." Loren glanced over at her mom and saw she still a weird look in her eye and she knew that it was from the conversation they had all had once Loren had left.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower." Loren gently sat her phone down, on a recording program, and headed up the stairs. She took her shower in five minutes and came back down stairs, redressed with new clothes and make up on, and hair hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her phone and stopped the recording. "So, it scheduled my appointment for eleven so I could get it out of the way so Amy, Nora, Kelly, Alex, Amber, Melissa, Adriana, and I could all go shopping. Is that alright?"  
"Sure." Eddie said. "As long as your back by six."  
"Oh, we will." Loren muttered to herself and but spoke louder, "Of course. I better get going." Loren went up and kissed Eddie then walked out, shutting the door, but stopped once they heard them talking. She turned around and went back in and it got quiet again.  
"I forgot my purse." She pursed her lips and walked out, walking out the door.  
When Loren got to the office and they called her name, she sat in the room.  
"How are you, Loren?" Dr. Aaron asked.  
"I'm not sure. Today, I noticed everyone was keeping secrets from me. Every time I'd walk into a room, they'd stop talking. I got so curious that I left my phone, recording." Dr. Aaron frowned.  
"What if it's something you don't want to know? Like a birthday plan?"  
"It's Amy's birthday too. They are obviously talking about me. They all think I'm pregnant."  
"And are you?" Dr. Aaron asked.  
Later, Loren was sitting her car and she set her phone, letting the recording play. She heard her footsteps go up the stairs and then a person -probably Amy or Nora- sigh.  
"Do you really think she is?" She heard Kelly ask. "Don't you think she would have told us?"  
"Maybe she is, but it's telling us because she knows it's not Eddie's." She heard Alex say.  
"I am just worried about her in general. She may say she's fine, but she's been with me for eighteen years." Loren heard Nora begin. "Only once has she told me that she's fine and she actually meant it. When she was eighteen. When she won the contest. That was the only time she didn't lie to me about how she was feeling. Before she was thirteen, it was her father, then it was the rape and pregnancy, and then, the guilt. The after the contest, Chloe and then thinking Eddie was dead. She was actually fine, until I screwed it up!" She heard Nora exclaimed the last word and then sobs. The thought of her mother crying because she thought she screwed up her life made Loren start to cry.  
"You didn't screw up anyone's life, Nora." She heard someone say and the voice surprised her. it had been Amy. Amy, the daughter that Nora gave away to another family. "You did what you had to do, You had to tell her about me. She may have been mad then, but she has gotten over it. I can tell." There was a sniffle.  
"I don't see how you can say that." Nora said.  
"I'm more mad at my adoptive family than you. They knew. They had no reason to hide it."  
"But-."  
"No. Youa re not going to blame yourself." Amy said sternly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say everything was your fault because it wasn't!" She heard a chair slid back against the floor. "You did what was best! You got two great home for two girls! You raised a girl that is now a rockstar because of how her mother raised her! I'm sorry, but you need to hear this. You did not screw up anyone life. Not mine, not Loren's, not anyone's at this table." She heard Amy finish and it was silent.  
"Thank you." She heard her mother whisper and a chair slid back, There was an awkward silence until someone spoke.  
"I think she is pregnant." A voice said and Loren was a bit surprised. She cut off the tape before she could hear anymore. She drove home and walked in and saw everyone laughing through the window and she walked ina dn everyone stopped and looekd towards her.  
"Ready to go?" Nora asked. The same voice that cried and sobbed about her daughter.  
"Yeah. Let me just change a bit." Loren could hardly keep her voice from cracking and revealing everything she had heard on her phone. She walked up the stares and changed her t-shirt intoi a loose shirt, because it was hot outside. Sjhe walked back down and they all headed for the door.  
"Let's go. We're taking the limo." Loren said. They walked out and went to the limo. They all got in and they started to drive to the middle of town. The car was silent and Loren felt the goose bumps on her arm as the words echod in her head.  
_I screwed up her life!_  
_Her Father_  
_Rape and pregnancy _  
_The guilt!_  
_Eddie was dead!_  
_Chloe!_  
Loren could feel her heart trying to pound out of her chest and she stared out the window until it dropped them off and drove off.  
By five thrity,Loren had pretended to laugh and smile a million times, shopping for the girls, buying outfits for them and herself. They got back in the limo when it arrived and it started driving home.  
"That was really fun." Adriana said. "I haven't gotten to shop like that in a while."  
"Glad you had fun." Loren said.  
"Are you alright, Loren?" Kelly said.  
"My stomach hurts, is all." Loren said. "It doesn't hurt to much."  
"Okay." She said and they were pulling up towards the house. They all got out once they pulled up and they walked inside.  
"We have to get ready for the club." Amy said and Loren and Amy headed upstairs. Ricky and Eddie were already done, as they had been seen downstairs and they put their dresses on. Amy's was a pink dress with black lace over it, that had a strap on only one shoulder that went a few inches above her knee, nearly the middle of her thigh.. Lore's was a black dress that reach the middle of her thighs and had lace as the shoulders, with sleeves made of lace that went to her wrists.. They did their makeup and hair., Amy's down with Loren's in a ponytail, and walked down stairs, just after seven. They grabbed their husbands' arm, said their goodbyes, and walked out, back to the limo for them to go the club.  
The club was all the way across town so it was almost eight, opening time, when they got there. There was a long line, people showing their ideas as they went. The got to the front and Loren and Eddie didn't have tos how their ideas, as everyone knew Eddie was of age, and that today was Loren was now of age. Ricky and Amy did and they followed in, the music already blaring with people getting drunk and dancing. They went to the dance floor and started dancing to the first song. Don't Wanna Go Home. Loren actually had a bit of fun as she danced, when someone came up to them, Amy and Loren specifically.  
"Do either of you know the moves to the song, Everybody Knows by Dustin Travella?" Both of them nodded. "Well, we are going to dance for the crowd. Let's go." She grabbed them away and both Ricky and Eddie laughed. They began to dance, following the other girls' moves as they went. Everyone seemed impressed. But it scared Amy and Loren once the other girls left them to dance by themselves. So they continued on. But the made the moves bigger, earning the louder cheers. The the same moves as each other until the song ended and everyone cheered and Loren and Amy were laughing and smiling.  
"Let's congratulate the birthday girls, Amy Underwood and Loren Duran, turning twenty-one!" The DJ announced and everyone laughed. They walked back over to Ricky and Eddie.  
"That was amazing." Ricky said. Both of them smiled when one of Loren's favorite songs came on. Come and Get It by Selena Gomez. They danced until the song ended and Loren walked to the bar for a soda. She ordered one and sat and waited when someone came up beside her.  
"Nice to see you here, Loren. Or, maybe not so nice now." A voice said and Loren turned and saw Amanda, whom had a bump, Chelsy, and Miranda.  
"Oh, hello. "Loren said.  
"Drinking your sorrows away? Eddie divorce you already?" Miranda made a fake ssad face.  
"No. Get a STD yet?" Loren made a fake sad face back at her.  
"No."  
"Aw, well, that;s to bad. You already have the look to match." Loren got her soda ina glass with ice and took a drink. "And even though this isnone of your business, I'm just celebrating my birthday."  
"Well, then I hope you have a birthday."  
"So, how's the baby doing?"  
"They are just fine. What about yours?" Amanda sneered. Little did she know Eddie had heard that sentence and the next one.  
"That's where you're wrong about two things. One. I am not pregnant. Two. Your baby will never be fine because, well, you're the mother." Loren stood up and started walking away, and saw Eddie. He took her back over to them. Loren knew Amy was about to start to sing when her favorite dance song came on. The Wobble.  
"Oh my god, Loren, come dance." She dragged Loren away and by the crowd that were about to dance. They started laughing when Ricky and Eddie jumped in. dancing by them. Loren and Amy almost collapsed, laughing so hard. They sat down.  
"This is the best birthday ever." Amy said.  
"I second that." Loren said. But all for of them were unaware that the night would take horrible turn.  
Loren was dancing with Amy, Ricky and Eddie were talking when Miranda, Chelsy, Amanda, and two other guys came up.  
"Oh, hello again." Loren said sarcastically. "Come back to ruin the night some more?"  
"No. We just came back up do this. Here's your birthday slap." Amanda raised her hand and slapped Loren. Hard. So hard, Loren fell back, bumping into people and Eddie ran up, and the commission had made the DJ stop playing music and the manager of the club came out.  
"What is going on here?" Eddie exclaimed. Ricky was now right behind him and the club was silent.  
"Loren here was falling here and I tried to help her but it was to late." Amanda said, trying to be innocent but Amy wasn't going to have it.  
"What the hell? You plain out slapped her!" Amy yelled at her.  
"Calm down, dear. Have you hit your head recently? because that isn't what happened. Right, Chelsy, Miranda?" Amanda smirked and Chelsy and Miranda nodded, both smirking. Loren felt a sharp pain in her stomach again.  
"I'm sorry but it's there against two." The manager said and Ricky interrupt erupted him.  
"Excuse me, but don't you have cameras in this place? Can you look?"  
"I'm sorry, but with a full house, I doubt it. I have to kick the four of you out." Loren looked up and saw Amanda smirking. She slowly got up and faced her.  
"What the hell was that?" She whispered at her.  
"That was me taking care of a low class whore. Your lips may say your not pregnant, but your body language and eyes say different. Now, get out." Loren pursed her lips from hitting her and she turned and stormed out, ignoring the pain. They all were out once the music started up and Loren felt like crying.  
"I hate her. I hate, hate, hate, hate her." Loren muttered.  
"Yeah. We all do." Amy said.  
"Can we just go home?"  
"Wait. First, Loren? Are you pregnant? That's been a question for weeks and it was magnified tonight. Be truthful. Now." Eddie said and Loren looked at the ground and Amy couldn't hold back a gasp.  
They drove in silent, and it stayed that way until eddie tried to talk to her when they got out of the car.  
"Loren, how come you didn't tell me?"  
"Because." She replied. She opened the door and stormed in, Ricky and Amy following after them.  
"Because why?!" He exclaimed, getting Alex's attention from the kitchen. "Why did you tell everyone you weren't pregnant, even though you aren't?!" He yelled, his voice louder and Loren heard a door open upstairs.  
"Because I feel like a whore alright!" Loren yelled at him. Alex had came out from the kitchen  
"You aren't a whore." He said, his voice low again, as if he was never angry.  
"Well, that's hard to believe when you've been pregnant twice and are currently pregnant! Three times! And one was volentary. Only one! And it's hard when hardly anyone supports you and you are call a whore, slut, a bitch, and people know you contracted something because of some one. It's not a good feeling."  
"I know that but-."  
"No! No you don't know that! What's the worst thing that's been said to you Eddie? What's the worst insult?! 'This music sucks'? That's nothing! You don't understand what I've been through! No one does! Not even my mom! I didn't tell my mom I was beat until a teacher stepped in! I didn't tell her that I was even close to a miscarriage and I walked to the hospital by myself, paying with my own money! I didn't tell her that no one would hire my because I was a pregnant twelve year old! I went out, got a part time job and raised money for myself! I don't tell anyone that I am guilty! I feel so guilty sometimes that I want to scream! I wish I had kept Alex! I was depressed for years! I just can't take it anymore!" Loren yelled, the pain in her stomach increasing, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt. She felt as if she would explode if she stayed there any longer. "I'm going for a drive. Don't follow me." She said and stormed out to her car and drove off, she sped up as she got on an old country.  
The plain in her abdomen had increased a lot and she was in a lot of pain. tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes and sped up.  
She felt as if she was about to commit suicide.  
She was driving down an old road.  
Alone.  
At over 130 mph.  
Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, making Loren jerk the steering wheel and the car started to spin. Another gunshot sounded and the front window was cracked. Loren felt a warm liquid in her shorts as the car took a sharp turn, and started to flip. She screamed loudly and she felt as if her stomach was burning. The car took a couple more flips and she saw her phone flying around the car. She felt something pierce her arm and she screamed louder. Another pierced her leg and the car stopped flipping, but it was stuck upside down. he saw her phone and heard it ringing.  
Or maybe that was just the ringing in her ears.  
It was lit up so it must be ringing.  
She reached forward but her vision had gone blurry and double vision kept her from reaching in the right place.  
She finally grabbed her phone, but it slipped out her hand as everything went black.

* * *

**Please don't kill me!**

**Please!**

**There is a sequel!**

**So that proves Loren isn't dead. She seems close, but she isn't.**

**Yes. She's pregnant. **

**But you'll have to wait a while to see with who's baby.**

**I should start the sequel right now. **

**But I need names.**

**Help please?**

**Adios and see you at the sequel! Hopefully!**


	31. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't put the sequel on the site. I want to get far ahead before I start showing it, but I can't because I'm really depressed right now so I am hoping to start writing again, atleast by Thursday.**


	32. Poll About The Sequel

**Hi, everyone! I'm back!**

**I just put a poll up on my profile about the sequel so hopefully some of you awesome readers will go check it out!**


	33. AMAZING NEWS NEWS NEWS

**Okay, so I've decidedm forget the poll because...**

**THE SEQUEL WILL COME UP RIGHT NOW!**

**YES! RIGHT NOW!**

**It will be call Warrior for future reasons.**

**SO GET READY!**


End file.
